Te dare una lección
by Kazumi-nyu
Summary: En la vida, las personas hacemos lo que queremos, aveces sin importar lo que pase…pero…tarde o temprano tendremos que aprender una lección. [ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon y un Garu muy pervertido?)] [ACTUALIZADA]
1. Una nueva rutina

Bueno…este es mi primer fic…y tal vez algunos se impresionen por contener lemmon…pero estaba aburrida(?) Y además hacen falta más historias de Pucca que contengan lemmon -w-…en fin bla bla bla…la serie no me pertenece y nunca lo será :'v…en fin la decisión de querer continuarlo…esta en ustedes n.n

* * *

La aldea de Sooga…seguia siendo la misma…a pesar de que los años seguían avanzando…pero lo único que nunca cambió fueron sus habitantes…  
Se podía apreciar una pequeña figura durmiendo placidamente en su cama mientras los rayos del sol se encargaban de despertarla…¿El nombre de ella?…pues era nada más y nada menos que la chica mas querida en toda la aldea…Pucca…

Escuchó su despertador y se despertó como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era demasiado claro que había cambiado bastante ya que es muy hermosa, inteligente, amable, no era muy alta pero ese pequeño detalle la hacia ver su lado "adorable" y tenia una hermosa figura que provocaba muchas miradas de envidia por parte de algunas chicas y miradas de deseo por parte de los chicos, pero a ella no les prestaba atención ya que a ella solo le importaba su único amor…Garu…  
-Bien! Es la hora de comenzar este hermoso día!-Y dicho esto se levanto y camino hacía su armario, se cambió con su ropa normal y peino su cabello con dos colas de caballo altas, sabía que era hora de perseguir, literalmente, a Garu. Sin mas que decir salió de su habitación se despidió de sus tres amados tios y se fue directamente a la escuela. Y Cuando finalmente llego a su destino…

-P-U-C-C-A!- Y sin darse cuenta una chica se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-H-Hola Ching...-Fue un intentó de respuesta por parte de Pucca, ya que le hacia falta oxígeno.

Ching cambió bastante durante esos cinco años, ya no usaba su mismo conjunto violeta y fue remplazado por hermosos vestidos que hacían resaltar su figura, había dejado de usar a Gwon, y era notorio que ella es un poco mas alta que Pucca

-Hola chicas!-Las saludaba a lo lejos un chico, Asi es era Abyo, el tambien habia cambiado bastante, era mas alto que Pucca y Ching, con un corte de cabello y vestimenta mas "sexy", y de un momento a otro había roto su camisa.

-Hola Abyo…Sigues teniendo las mismas costumbres.- respondía Ching con una mirada molesta.-

¿¡Y eso que!? Las chicas merecen verme.-Respondió Abyo mientras hacia unas poses.

-Vamos…todavia no es medio dia y ya están discutiendo.-Decía Pucca mientras sonreía un poco.

Los tres se miraron entre si y rieron, pero sus risas callaron al escuchar unos cuantos gritos por parte de las chicas, asi es…Garu había llegado. Con una mirada sería y una aura misteriosa, se encontraba caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia sus tres amigos.

-Tsk…Solo pierden su tiempo.-Se decía asi mismo mientras veía a las chicas que lo rodeaban

.-Garu! ¿¡Por que tardaste tanto!?- Decía Abyo mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba mientras hacia un puchero.

-Me quede dormido-Respondio Garu mientras bostezaba.

El había abandonado sus rasgos infantiles, lo que lo hacia ver una persona mas madura y "sexy" como decían algunas chicas, su cabello había abandonado sus dos coletas y fueron reemplazadas por un corte al estilo Kaito Shion(?), su conjunto negro había sido cambiado por una camisa roja que marcaba su muuy desarrollado abdomen, también usaba un chaleco y pantalones negros, sin olvidar unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos y unas zapatillas deportivas negras y rojas dándole un toque mas juvenil.

-Que raro…normalmente eres el que siempre llega temprano…¿Te ocurrió algo?-respondía Abyo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.-

No es nada…solo quería dormir más-Mentira…ocultaba algo ya que últimamente había estado actuando un poco extraño, pero se esforzaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado pero era notorio para alguien en especial…

-Algo le ocurre…lo conozco muy bien-Se decía Pucca a si misma mientras veía a Garu fijamente.

-Ya que no te ocurre nada…entonces…hay que comenzar! Este primer dia de escuela será mucho mas emocionante que el anterior!-Gritaba Abyo mientras saltaba de felicidad por el pasillo pero se distrajo al ver a Pucca con la mirada fija en Garu.

-Vaya…vaya…Pucca aun no son las doce…todavia no es la hora de que persigas a Garu e.e-Decía mientras veía a Pucca con una mirada anormal.

-e-eh!?…¡N-No estaba pensando en eso! solo q-que…-respondía ahora la muy sonrojada Pucca.

-Tranquila…Garu también espera a que lo beses.-Abyo Fue interrumpido ya que el pie de Garu se encontraba en la cara de Abyo haciendo que este se impactara sobre la pared. Si…al parecer este año comenzaría totalmente diferente…

Después de la escuela se podía apreciar a dos figuras que corrían por el bosque de bambú…asi es…eran nada mas y nada menos que Pucca y Garu…Ella dio un salto y se lanzo sobre su amado haciendo que este cayera contra el suelo mientras que ella lo besaba…ella demostraba su amor por el de esa forma y siempre había sido asi desde que tenían diez…pero pudo notar algo, el ya no se resistía como antes y se detuvo.

-Estas bien?…t-te noto muy extraño últimamente-Dijo Pucca mientras se levantaba y veía a Garu a los ojos.

-P-Por que nadie lo entiende? ¡Ya les he dicho millones de veces que yo no tengo nada!.-Dicho eso dirigió su vista hacia otro lado. Pucca se molesto un poco y se posiciono sobre su estomago

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que te ocurre…-Ese tipo de posición era algo…provocativa para Garu lo que causo que se sonrojara un poco.

-E-Esta bien…te lo diré…y-yo…-Pero antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpido por un sonido inusual…era la señal para Pucca…sus tios la estaban llamando.

-No puede ser…-Pucca se levantó y Garu la imitó.-lo siento…p-pero debo irme…pero recuerda…¡Me tienes que decir que es lo que te sucede! Desde cuando me tienes preocupada…asi que…¡Promete que me lo dirás!-Decía Pucca mientras veía y señalaba a Garu con su dedo índice.

-E-Esta bien…s-solo que…-Garu fue interrumpido ya que Pucca lo beso en los labios y se fue corriendo hacia el Chin-Duda.

Ya era Suficiente…durante todos estos años Pucca siempre hacia lo que quería, ella siempre besaba e interrumpia a Garu durante sus entrenamientos. El ya estaba cansado de eso, sabía que tarde o temprano ya no podría soportarlo mas…era la hora de que Pucca aprendiera una lección, el ya tenia su decisión lista y la iba a cumplir cueste lo que cueste…

Mientras tanto Pucca entro corriendo a la cocina de sus tres tios.

-M-Me buscaban?-Preguntaba Pucca mientras se acercaba a ellos…

-Asi es pequeña-Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.-verás…nos mudaremos esta noche-Dijo Dumpling mientras veía a Pucca.

-¿Irnos? P-Pero!-Dijo Pucca a sus tres tios.

-Descuida…tu no iras con nosotros-Dijo Linguini mientras sonreía un poco.

-Te quedaras aquí en Sooga…pero solo sera temporal…ya que iremos a un campamento para chefs y los tres seremos maestros-Respondio Ho.

-¿¡E-Enserio!?…entonces el ¿Restaurante estará cerrado?-Contesto Pucca mientras se acercaba a ellos.-Y…¿Me quedaré sola?.-volvió a responder Pucca con una mirada de tristeza.

-Tranquila…como hemos dicho…esto es temporal…y es una gran oportunidad para los tres…pero los cuatro estaremos de regreso en Hong Kong-Dijeron sus tres tios al mismo tiempo.

-Dada ira con ustedes?.-Pregunto Pucca mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

-¡Claro que si!…si no…¿Quien lavara los platos?-después de haber dicho eso los cuatro rieron.

-Esta bien…les deseo mucha suerte a todos ^^-Sonrió Pucca.

-Por cierto...-dijo Ho mientras le entregaba a Pucca una orden.-Esta es la última orden que daremos.-Respondió Dumpling.

-Y es para Garu.-Contesto Linguini.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Pucca mientras se levantaba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Perderemos el avión!.-dijo Ho mientras los tres se levantaban y tomaban sus maletas.

-Nos veremos muy pronto-Dijo Pucca mientras abrazaba a sus tres tios.

-asi será pequeña-Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras correspondían el abrazó y corrieron a la salida.

-¡Cuidate mucho!-Decían los tres tios y Dada mientras se iban.

-¡Y ustedes!-Respondió Pucca para luego hacer la entrega para Garu y recordar que tenía algo pendiente.

Y se dirigió a la casa de Garu, ya estaba algo oscuro pero a ella no parecía importarle, ella caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia la pequeña casa de Garu que se escondía en lo mas profundo del bosque de bambú. Llego a la entrada y toco la puerta, en menos de diez segundos Garu ya había abierto la puerta.

-Hol-fue interrumpido ya que Pucca se lanzo sobre el y lo beso en los labios mientras que la puerta se cerraba.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso…Garu se levanto con mucho esfuerzo mientras separaba a Pucca con fuerza.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!.- grito Garu mientras veía a Pucca.-¡Estoy cansado de que siempre me beses y me interrumpas en mis entrenamientos! ¡Ni siquiera me pides permiso!…solo haces lo que quieres y…eso me molesta!.-Dijo Garu mientras veía fijamente a Pucca.

-Garu…y-yo lo siento.-Dijo Pucca mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Y Garu al notar eso se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón.

-Ahora…es mi turno de hacer cosas sin tu permiso.-Dijo Garu mientras que Pucca lo veía muy confundida y sin darse cuenta los labios de Garu se encontraban sobre los de ella.

Pucca no sabia lo que ocurría…se encontraba feliz, confundida, tal vez algo molesta pero solo se dejo llevar por el beso mientras cerraba los ojos, ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno pero inmediatamente Garu volvió a besarla pero esta vez, su lengua se adentro a la boca de Pucca lo que causo una gran impresión por parte de ella.

-mhg...nhg…-Eran unos pequeños gemidos que soltaba Pucca, estaba inmóvil, no sabia que hacer en ese momento…aun seguía impresionada por lo que Garu estaba haciendo. Garu solo se encargaba de explorar cada rincón de la boca de Pucca, trato de tener mas control pero sus manos se empezaron a mover por si solas, con su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza ambas muñecas de Pucca y con su mano derecha abrazaba con fuerza la cadera de Pucca. Y cuando el oxígeno volvía hacer falta…se separaron lentamente mientras dejaban un hilo de saliva que unia ambas bocas y cruzaron las miradas por unos instantes. Pucca estaba muy sonrojada en esos momentos no sabia que hacer o decir solo miraba esos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

Garu al ver la expresión de Pucca, solo sonrió de lado y mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con una mano, la otra se encargo de entrar por la camisa de Pucca y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Ah!…¡N-No! ¡E-Espera! A-Ahi no!.-Respondía Pucca mientras que Garu apretaba los pechos de Pucca con una mano.

-¿Segura? Al juzgar por tu rostro parece que te esta gustando.-Respondió mientras jugaba un poco con los pechos de Pucca, y tenía razón Pucca estaba disfrutandolo solo que prefirió quedarse callada y tratar de ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba.

De un momento a otro ambos ya se encontraban sobre la cama de Garu.

-P-Por favor…n-no sigas…-Pidio Pucca mientras veía a Garu, pero el solo se acerco a su oido y murmuro.

-Lo siento…pero…durante estos últimos años…haz hecho cosas sin mi permiso…ahora es mi turno.-dicho esto Garu comenzó a morder con cariño la oreja de Pucca para después ir descendiendo hasta su cuello.

-a-ah!…ngh…e-espe-ra-No podía hacer nada…era la primera vez en la que ella era la que estaba aprisionada e indefensa, solo le quedó aferrar sus uñas a las sabanas de la cama.

Garu comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba para dejarla solamente con su sostén a lo que Pucca logro cubrirse su pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente, lo había logrado…la tenía solo para el y además de que estaba indefensa eso era lo mejor.

-Los tenías muy escondidos.-Dicho eso aparto las manos de Pucca, le quito el sostén y lo arrojo por alguna parte de la habitación y los observó por un momento para luego acercarse a ellos y comenzar a besarlos.

-A-Ah! G-Garu~…- era lo que gemía Pucca mientras que su cuerpo solo temblaba. Garu al notar eso volvió a besarla y comenzó a despojarse de su camisa dejando ver su abdomen muy bien formado.

-Tranquila…te prometo que seré amable…por ahora.-Después de haber dicho eso volvió a los pechos de Pucca para comenzar a lamerlos y morderlos.

Pucca solo gemia el nombre de Garu, ella no podía creerlo, se encontraba haciendo "eso" con la persona que ama, pero muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza hasta que un pequeño movimiento hizo que dejara de pensar en eso.

La rodilla de Garu de encontraba en la entrepierna de Pucca esperando una respuesta por parte de ella y claro que la hubo.

-Ga-ru!…A-Ahi no!.-Garu bajo la mirada y sonrió un poco y descendió hasta llegar a la zona mas delicada de Pucca.

-¿Aquí?.-Al decir eso Garu comenzo a masajear sobre la tela.

-S-Si! A-Ahi n-…ah!-Fue casi una respuesta por parte de Pucca pero Garu volvió a ignorarla y despojó las ultimas prendas que tenían ambos para volver a recorrer el cuerpo de Pucca una vez más y rozar cada parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos por parte de Pucca y Garu, el sabía que no iban a soportarlo por mucho mas tiempo.

-Lo siento…pero…quiero hacerlo.- murmuro Garu en el oído de Pucca.

-¿Ha-Hacer que?.- respondió Pucca con una mirada inocente.

Garu sonrió un poco.-Solo dolera un poco.-dicho esto, Garu comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella.

-ah! D-Duele mucho!.- dijo Pucca mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Garu y soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, cuando finalmente entro por completo Pucca gimio un poco mas fuerte.

-Tranquila.- Garu volvió a besarla y la tomo de las manos para calmarla un poco.-Después te acostubraras.-Garu se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos y comenzo con movimientos suaves y lentos y poco a poco fue aumentando de velocidad y fuerza.

Pucca solo gemía el nombre de Garu, mientras un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su cuello y era Garu quien se encargaba de quitarselo.

Después de un rato Pucca se dejó caer en la cama y vio a Garu a los ojos.-G-Garu…Y-Ya no puedo más…-Dijo Pucca con una voz algo casada.

-S-Solo un poco mas…-Respondió Garu mientras seguía moviéndose con fuerza. Y Fue cuando el fin se acercó.

-Aaah!.-Pucca había anunciado el final y Garu lleno a Pucca de toda su semilla y Garu se recosto a un lado suyo y abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Pucca mientras los cubría a ambos con una manta, y asi ambos cayeron dormidos.

Al dia siguiente Pucca fue la primera en despertar, aun seguía tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedió en la noche anterior, se encontraba con la mirada algo pérdida veía fijamente hacia el techo, ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer o decir ahora?, solo suspiro y volteo a ver a Garu quien también ya estaba despierto.

Garu se encontraba con las manos en su rostro. No podía creerlo…estaba arrepentido, si tan solo se hubiera controlado más…no estaría sintiéndose culpable.

-¿P-Por qué? dijo Pucca mientras lo veía fijamente.

¡Maldición! ¿¡Que se supone que le contestaría ahora!? Algo asi como "lo hicimos porque no podía soportarlo mas" mientras el pensaba que esa era la respuesta mas adecuada, sus labios pronunciaron algo diferente.

-Te viole…-Asi es, Garu cometió una gran estupidez al decir eso.-

¿Q-Que estas diciendo?.-Dijo Pucca esta vez mucho mas sonrojada que antes mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una manta.

-Vaya que soy estúpido! ¿¡Como pude decirle eso!?…pero…pensandolo bien…-Se decía Garu a si mismo.-Asi es…como he dicho antes, tu haces lo que quieres.-Respondio Garu mientras se acercaba a Pucca.

-S-Si! Pero yo no te…-Fue interrumpida por Garu.

-Lo se…pero ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que yo quiera.-Dicho eso se sentó en la cama y Pucca lo imitó solo que cubrió su pecho.

-Puedes tomar un baño si quieres.-Dijo Garu mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Pucca.

-Claro que lo haré!, pero no mires!.-Contesto Pucca mientras se cubría todo el cuerpo.

-Es enserio!?…pero anoche yo…-Contesto Garu algo molesto.

-¡C-Cierra los ojos!-Dijo Pucca mientras que Garu solo cubrió su cara y sonrió un poco, Pucca se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Garu al escucharla no pudo evitar sonreír y se dio cuenta de que el también necesitaba un baño. Tenia que admitirlo…el se había vuelto adicto al pequeño y delicioso cuerpo de Pucca, asi que con un movimiento rápido entro al baño sin que Pucca se diera cuenta.

Y ahí estaba ella, lavando su largo y negro cabello no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Garu, hasta que se impresionó al ver dos manos que la abrazaban con fuerza, dirigió su mirada y eran las manos de Garu quienes se encontraba recorriendo una vez mas es cuerpo de Pucca.

-G-Garu! ¿Q-Que estas haciendo?.-Dijo Pucca mientras tartamudeaba un poco.

-Pensé que querías compañía.-Respondió Garu de una manera inocente mientras mordida con cariño el cuello de Pucca.

Y ambos sabian perfectamente lo que seguiria despues…si al parecer comenzaría el dia de una manera diferente.

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la escuela

-Aun te duele?.-Preguntó Garu mientras veía a Pucca.-

-Un poco…-Respondió Pucca con un leve sonrojo.

-Por cierto…recuerda mantener esto entre los dos.-Pucca al oir eso volvió a mirarlo.

-Entonces…¿Seguiremos con nuestras rutinas diarias?.-Contesto Pucca.

-Claro que si…solo que ahora sera diferente.-Garu murmuro lo último y asi ambos sabían que comenzarían con una rutina poco común…

* * *

Bueno…primero que nada quiero disculparme por ser tan…pervertida…pero…era necesario escribir esta historia porque si no iba a explotar D:, además de que hacen falta mas historias como estas , nos veremos luego \^^


	2. ¿Celos?

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia! ^^…Gracias a ustedes al parecer esta historia continuara ^^…ojala disfruten este capítulo ^^

* * *

Los días en Sooga pasaban rápidamente…ó eso solía pasar. Y en una casa que estaba oculta en las profundidades del bosque de bambú, se encontraban dos jóvenes.

-nhg…n-o.-Eran unos intentos por parte de Pucca para alejarse de Garu pero fue inútil ya que el la tenia aprisionada contra la pared mientras sujetaba sus manos y su cintura, mientras que el solo se encargaba de explorar cada rincón de la boca de Pucca con su lengua, parecía que nada podía separarlos, pero lo había…oxigeno

-Ga~.-Fue un suspiro por parte de Pucca al momento de separarse de Garu, Garu se alejo lentamente para dejar un pequeño rastro de saliva que conectaba ambas lenguas.

-Listo…- dijo Garu mientras se recostaba en su sofá. Pucca solo cayó de rodillas con la respiración algo agitada para luego cubrir sus labios mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.

-¿¡P-P-Por que lo hiciste!?.-Contestó Pucca mientras veía a Garu.

-mm?…dijiste que tenias la boca seca…y te ayude a humedecerla un poco…-Respondio Garu de una manera "inocente".

-S-Si! Por eso quería beber agua! ¬\\\¬.-Contesto Pucca mientras se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos.

-Por cierto…¿Harás algo esta noche?.-Respondió Garu mientras se levantaba y dirigía su mirada a Pucca.

Pucca solo sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.-¡C-Claro que haré algo e-esta noche!.-Pucca tartamudeo un poco al decirlo y retrocedió un poco, mientras que Garu solo se acerco a ella y la volvió a aprisionar contra la pared.

-Y…¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?.-Dijo Garu mientras se acercaba a ella.

-E-Eh?…r-recuerdalo, los exámenes serán muy pronto y hoy estudiaré con Ching en la biblioteca.-Respondió Pucca mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Esta bien…estudiare con ustedes.-Contesto Garu para luego colocarse una chaqueta.

-P-Pero creí que tu habías pasado todas las materias.-Respondió Pucca.

-Si…pero quiero ir.-Volvió a responder Garu para luego tomar el brazo de Pucca y caminar hacia la salida.

-E-Espera un momento…a-acaso ¿Le gusto?…tal vez si.-Era la oración que rondaba por la mente de Pucca.

-Y ¿Por que quieres ir?.-Respondió Pucca Mientras seguía a Garu.

-Eh?…pues…queria ir por unos cuantos libros.-Contesto Garu mientras soltaba el brazo de Pucca.

-Por cierto, creo que seria mejor que llevaras tu camisa.-Volvió a responder Garu mientras veía fijamente a Pucca, Pucca al darse cuenta de que no tenia su camisa, se cubrió con ambas manos.

-¡P-Porque no me lo dijiste antes!?.-Respondió Pucca mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Garu.

-No se…pero creo que será mejor que busques tu camisa.-Contesto Garu, mientras tanto Pucca corrió lo mas rápido posible para buscar su camisa, pero parecía que tardaría un poco ya que Garu sujetaba con su otra mano la camisa de Pucca.

Después de un rato llegaron a la biblioteca y se encontraron con Ching y Abyo.

-Miren quien llego.-Dijo Abyo mientras veía fijamente a Garu.

-Te molesta?.-Respondió Garu.

-No para nada…solo que…veo que vienes acompañado de Pucca…acaso ustedes dos…-Abyo fue interrumpido ya que un caracol se encontraba dentro de su boca, eso fue por parte de Garu.

-Solo nos encontramos en el camino ¬¬*.-Contesto Garu mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, pero fue derribado gracias a un chico.

-Vaya…miren quien esta aquí, el niño bonito.-

Después de haber dicho esto, se pudo escuchar una risa.

-Quitate de encima Tobe!.-Respondió Garu mientras lo lanzaba hacia el suelo.

-Ga-ru!.-Respondió una chica peli-azul que se lanzaba hacia Garu.

-¿¡Ring-ring!? ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!?-Respondió Pucca mientras miraba con furia a la chica que abrazaba a Garu.

-¿Que no es obvió?…vine aquí para estudiar y tambien para ver a mi novio…¿No es asi Garu?.-Contesto Ring-ring mientras se aterraba al pecho de Garu.

-Garu es un casanova.-Respondió Abyo mientras hacia un pose de dectective. Mientras tanto Garu solo se encargo de alejar a Ring-ring y continuar con su camino.

Después de un rato, los seis jóvenes se encontraban estudiando, en especial cierto chico.

-Garu ¿Que clase de libros estas leyendo?.-Dijo Abyo mientras se acercaba con curiosidad a su amigo.

-Quiero aprender a hacer nudos, para atrapar cosas.-Respondió Garu para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Pucca quien solo sintió recorrer un pequeño escalofrío.

-¡N-No puede ser! L-la última vez me engaño diciendome que se había roto una pierna f-fui a su casa y…l-luego el…m-me…espera un momento! El ahora esta aprendiendo a hacer nudos, eso significa que me secuestrara! Y luego el...-Penso Pucca para luego lanzar los libros de Garu lejos, y aun asi todos la miraron.

-P-Por que lo hiciste?.-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo mientras veían a Pucca.

-E-Es que…y-yo…h-habia un insecto!…s-si un insecto!…acaso no lo vieron?.-Respondió Pucca mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Olvidalo, ya había leído tres de esos.-Contesto Garu mientras levantaba los libros.

-Vaya, al parecer se divierten mucho.-Dijo un chico que se acercaba a ellos, el era nada mas y nada menos que Ryuko…uno de los chicos de su escuela pero el se podría decir que era el sueño de toda chica ya que era muy caballeroso, simpático, inteligente y lindo.

Se podría decir que casi podría vencer a Garu solo por ser mas caballeroso y alegre a diferencia de Garu ya que el era mas frío y tsundere

((Esto es para mi Sempai, Miko ^^ yo se que le gusta el lemmon e.e))

Sin olvidar un pequeño detalle, el esta perdidamente enamorado de Pucca.

-Oh hola Ryuko.-Dijo Abyo mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

-Hola a todos…parece que están haciendo una sesión de estudio.-Respondió Ryuko mientras sonreía un poco.

-¿Que quieres?-Contesto Garu mientras un libro se impactaba en su espalda, eso fue por parte de Ching.

-Como siempre…Garu te da una cálida bienvenida.-Volvió a responder Ryuko, era obvio que Garu no podía ni verlo, no era solo por que no lo toleraba, si no que también ese tipo estaba detrás de Pucca como muchos otros chicos de la aldea.

-Que esperabas galletas y leche? Por que mi puño sabe bien, ¿Quieres probarlo?.-Respondió Garu mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el.

-Tranquilo tsundere…no vine para discutir, vine para hablar con Pucca.-Respondió Ryuko mientras caminaba hacia Pucca.

-¿¡Acaso me llamaste tsundere!?…ahora si te mato!.-Dijo Garu mientras trataba de lanzarse sobre Ryuko pero fue detenido gracias a Abyo.

-Pucca…¿Te molestaría si hablaríamos en privado?.-Dijo Ryuko mientras se sonrojaba levemente y caminaba hacia otro pasillo.

-E-Eh?…s-si.-Respondió Pucca mientras se levantaba y seguía a Ryuko.

-Si!…he estado esperando este dia por años…la primera cita de Pucca!.-Grito Ching mientras en su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa.-

¿P-Primera cita?.-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo mientras dirigían su mirada a Ching.

-Al fin! Pucca encontró a alguien que la quiere…aunque hay muchos chicos que estan detrás de ella.-Respondió Abyo.

-Cierto ella últimamente se ha vuelto mas popular entre los chicos.-Contesto Tobe mientras continuaba con su lectura.

-Vaya, vaya, esos chicos tienen muy mal gusto.-Respondió Ring-ring.

-¿¡Estan locos!? ¡S-Solo son un grupo de pervertidos que quieren aprovecharse de ella!-Contesto Garu mientras cruzaba los brazos y volteaba hacia otro lado

((Mira quien lo dice ¬.¬)).

-¡Por lo menos esos chicos le darían una oportunidad!.-Respondió Ching mientras veía a Garu.

-P-Pero ella no quiere a ninguno de ellos! ¡Ella me quiere a m.-Garu se cubrió la boca y se sonrojo levemente, mientras tanto los demás lo veían con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Oye Garu…acaso tu estas celoso?-Dijo Abyo mientras se acercaba a Garu.

-C-Celoso yo!? Ja! Si como no…al contrarió, estoy muy feliz ya que ahora nadie me besara o me interrumpiran en mis entrenamientos.-Respondió Garu, pero era obvio que estaba celoso nunca antes se había comportado asi, era imposible pero aun asi le creyeron.

Mientras tanto Pucca caminaba hacia ellos.

-Pucca!.-Dijo Ching mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-M-Me invito a salir…-Respondió Pucca mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Y ¿Aceptaste?.-Respondió Abyo para luego dirigir su mirada a Garu.

Mientras tanto Garu tenía un gesto molesto y decidió irse.

-N-No…le dije que lo pensaría…-Contesto Pucca mientras caminaba hacia su asiento.-Pero no creo que acepte…y-ya que yo…-Volvió a responder Pucca mientras se sonrojaba levemente y sonreía un poco.

-Pucca…creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a otros chicos, creeme Garu…es demasiado difícil de conseguir.- Respondió Ching mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Pucca.

-t-tal vez…tengas razón.-Contesto Pucca.

Un Rato después, Pucca Llego a su casa, estaba confundida no sabia que hacer o decir, ella siempre había querido a Garu…ademas de que habían comenzado una rutina demasiado extraña, pero tal vez todos tenían razón, tal vez, era hora de conocer a alguien mas, sin mas que decir entro a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Garu recostado en su cama.

-¿G-Garu? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.-Dijo Pucca mientras se acercaba a el.

-¿Saldras con el?.-Respondió Garu mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿P-Por que preguntas eso?…t-tu sabes que no lo haré.-Respondió Pucca mientras veía fijamente a Garu.

-Ya veo…en ese caso.-Contesto Garu mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la cerraba junto con las cortinas.-Quiero enseñarte lo que aprendí hoy gracias a esos libros.-Volvió a responder Garu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Pucca.

-¿L-Lo que aprendiste?.-Respondió Pucca con inocencia

Mientras Garu habia cerrado la puerta y apagado la luz y nuevamente la había acorralado contra la pared y ato ambas muñecas de Pucca con una cuerda.

-G-Garu…e-espera!.-Fue interrumpida por Garu ya que el la cargo y la recostó en la cama.

-Tranquila…solo te estoy mostrando la resistencia de los nudos.-Respondió Garu mientras amarraba la cuerda en la cama haciendo que Pucca se sonrojara aun mas.

-Quieras o no pasarás el fin de semana conmigo.-Volvió a responder Garu para luego besarla.

-mhg...nhg…-Eran las respuestas que daba Pucca ya que Garu estaba explorando cada rincón de la boca de Pucca. Mientras las manos de Garu se movían por si solas.

-¡G-Garu! ¡D-Detente!…a-ah~!.-Decía Pucca entre gemidos,

Mientras que Garu solo se encargaba de morder los pechos de Pucca sobre la tela y masajear sobre cierta zona que hacia que Pucca gimiera mas fuerte, Garu continuo con su labor hasta que sintió algo húmedo en la entrepierna de Pucca.

-¿Tan rápido?.-Dijo Garu mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Pucca quien se encontraba con la respiración agitada, Garu solo alejo su mano de aquella zona y se dirigió hacia ella.

-N-N-No!…ahi no! A-Ah!.-Fue imposible detener a Garu ya que el se encontraba "devorando" aquella zona sobre la tela lo que causo mayores gemidos por parte de Pucca.

-A-Ahi…a-ahi…n-no…-Fueron algunos gemidos que soltaba Pucca y cuando Garu por fin había terminado y lamio su labio inferior, ahora solo se encargo de eliminar la ropa de ambos.

Después de haber despojado las prendas de ambos Garu se dirigió a el cuello de Pucca y dejo unas pequeñas marcas rojizas, y fue descendiendo hacia los pechos de Pucca para empezar a lamerlos y morderlos y como respuesta fueron los gemidos de Pucca que mencionaban una y otra vez el nombre de Garu.

Era hora o nunca…llevaban ya un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, tenia que entrar en ella ¡Ya!.

-Ya es la hora.-Respondió Garu mientras se dirigía a la entrada de Pucca, ella solo suspiro y asintió. Garu entro con algo de dificultad.

-N-ya!…a-aun duele!.-Dijo Pucca mientras dejaba salir un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-Es que eres tan…deliciosamente estrecha.-Dicho esto Garu comenzo a moverse mas rápido y con mas fuerza causando gemidos mayores por parte de Pucca.

Garu volvió a tomar las piernas de Pucca y las elevóhasta sus hombros haciendo que cada embestida se volviera mas fuerte y profunda.

-Garu~, Garu~.-Esos eran los gemidos que daba Pucca. Después de un largo rato, ambos sabían que pronto llegaria el fin, asi que Garu aumento la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas hasta que ambos sintieron como el fin había llegado.

Sin avisar Garu se corrió dentro de Pucca y se dejo caer encima de sus pechos, ambos tenían la respiración muy agitada y después de un rato Garu se levanto un poco, desató a Pucca y se recosto a un lado de ella.

-N-No se te ocurra salir con el.-Dijo Garu mientras abrazaba a Pucca con fuerza.

-No lo haré.-Pucca sonrió un poco y abrazó a Garu.

-Por cierto…tendras que usar una bufanda.-Dijo Garu mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Pucca.

-¿U-Una bufanda? ¿Por que?.-respondió Pucca mientras Garu encendió una lámpara y le mostró su cuello lleno de marcas rojizas.

¿¡P-Pero que!?.-Volvió a responder Pucca mientras se veía a si misma

.-Y también te recomiendo que no uses traje de baño en estos días ya que…-Garu no pudo terminar la oración ya que Pucca se estaba viéndose a si misma.

-¿¡E-Eh!?…¡M-Mi cuerpo está lleno de marcas rojas!?.-Dijo Pucca mientras se cubría su cuerpo con una manta.

-Fue fácil ya que tu piel es suave y blanca.-Respondió Garu mientras volvía a abrazar a Pucca.

-Tal vez no te gusto mucho…asi que seguiré aprendiendo y seguiremos practicando…sere como tu profesor.-Garu volvió a responder mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Pucca.

-¡N-No! ¡E-Espera! X\\\X.- Y al parecer…los dias de Pucca serian asi de ahora en adelante.

* * *

De nuevo…perdonen mi perversion(?) pero…estoy muy feliz porque mi Sempai Miko actualizo ^^ y me dio inspiracion…a media noche XD…en fin…nos veremos despues ^^


	3. Nuevos sentimientos

Todos los días en Sooga son tranquilos para cualquier habitante…excepto para cierta chica…

-Y-Ya es suficiente…n-necesito hacer mi tarea.-dijo Pucca mientras se alejaba de Garu.

-Claro!…tu si puedes interrumpirme, pero yo no puedo interrumpirte a ti.-Dijo Garu mientras hacia un puchero

-L-Lo siento…pero esto es muy importante…-Respondio Pucca mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

•••••••••••••Flash back••••••••••••

-Maldición…no estudié nada en todo el fin de semana, p-pero fue por la culpa de Garu!.-Pucca se dijo a si misma mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos

-Hola Pucca!.-Dijo Ching mientras se acercaba a Pucca.-eh?…¿Te ocurrió algo?…se nota que no dormiste bien.-Respondió Ching mientras veía con algo de preocupación a su amiga.-

-T-También fue culpa de Garu.-Se dijo Pucca a si misma.-N-No…es que…Y-Yani estaba perdida y salí a buscarla.-Respondió Pucca mientras sonreía un poco

-Esta bien…pero recuerda descansar un poco.-Contesto Ching mientras suspiraba para luego dirigir su mirada al exámen de Pucca, mientras lo tomaba con algo de delicadeza.-¿Eh?…¿Y esto?…tus notas bajaron un poco…acaso ¿No estudiaste?.-Volvió a contestar Ching mientras dirigía su mirada a Pucca

-Hice muchas cosas últimamente y…casi no pude estudiar.-Respondió Pucca

-Ya veo…entonces ¿Por que no haces un trabajo extra para que obtengas puntos extras?.-Contesto Ching mientras se alejaba de Pucca

-¿Puntos…extras?.-Pucca se dijo a si misma…

••••••••Fin del flash back•••••••••

-Aún asi tienes la culpa por no estudiar.-Dijo Garu mientras se acercaba a Pucca

-¿¡Y-Yo tengo la culpa!?.-Respondió Pucca mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.-¡E-Estuviste todo el fin de semana aquí!.-Volvió a responder Pucca mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Te estaba haciendo compañía.-Respondió Garu con inocencia mientras abrazaba la cintura de Pucca por detrás.

-¡E-Espera! ¡T-Tengo que terminar!.-Dijo Pucca mientras se movía violentamente y trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Garu.

Garu solamente río un poco ante las acciones de Pucca y se acercaba a su oreja.-¿Que pasa?…recuerdo que antes eras mas fuerte que yo…cuando me perseguías por toda la aldea, siempre terminaba derribado gracias a ti, pero ahora yo…-Dijo Garu mientras mordía la oreja de Pucca.

-¡N-No!…espe-ra…-Respondio Pucca mientras trataba de liberarse, Pucca solo alcanzó a ver el reloj y grito.-¡N-No puede ser!.-Volvió a responder Pucca mientras se alejaba de Garu

Garu solo fruncio el ceño y se acerco a Pucca.-Y ¿¡Ahora que!?…¡Ya son ocho veces que me haces esto!.-Dijo Garu mientras caminaba hacia Pucca

-L-Lo siento…pero se supone que tenía que estar en el centro comercial.-Respondió Pucca mientras se abrigaba

-Voy contigo, se que Abyo estará allá.-Contesto Garu mientras caminaba hacia la salida.-Además…tengo que comprar unas cosas.-Volvió a responder Garu mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Pucca

-¿Eh?…esta bien…-Dijo Pucca mientras seguía a Garu

((Aw~ Pucca es uke por naturaleza =u=))

Después de un rato, ambos jóvenes llegaron a su destinó y se encontraron con Ching y Abyo.

-¡Hola Chicos!.-Dijo Abyo mientras saltaba y Ching solo suspiro

-Hola!.-Respondió Ching mientras abrazaba a Pucca, muchos chicos dirigían sus miradas a Pucca y a Ching lo que causo molestia por parte de Garu y Abyo.

-¡C-Ching! R-Recuerdame por que estamos aquí...en este momento podría estar rodeado de chicas.-Dijo Abyo mientras hacia un puchero, mientras tanto los chicos que pasaban por el lugar saludaban muy amigablemente a Ching y a Pucca, en especial a Pucca

Y de la nada la temperatura bajo drásticamente, por poco y comenzaba a nevar adentro del centro comercial.

-¿Q-Que es esto?.-Dijo Abyo mientras estaba temblando de frío

-N-No tengo idea.-Respondieron Pucca y Ching al mismo tiempo, pero los tres dirigieron su mirada a Garu y se dieron cuenta de que el era el causante.

Estaba demasiado molesto de que Pucca tenía demasiados admiradores, él lo acepto…estaba celoso…muy celoso.-¿Que ocurre?…¿Por que me estan mirando?.-Dijo Garu haciendo que los demás chicos se alejaran de ellos.

-¿Por que estas tan molesto?.-Respondió Ching mientras cruzaba los brazos

Y Garu al darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban a una distancia de un kilómetro de Pucca, solo sonrió un poco causando una gran impresión por parte de los demás.-Ya no importa…-

-¡Ga-Garu! ¿¡Estas bien!?.-Dijo Abyo mientras revisaba la temperatura de Garu.

-Si…ahora ¡Alejaté de mí!.-Respondió Garu mientras lanzaba a Abyo contra una pared y continuaba caminando.

-¿Que le pasa?.-Dijo Abyo mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-¡Ya se!...creo que es por que mañana es su cumpleaños.-Respondió Ching

-Cierto…mañana es su cumpleaños…-Se dijo Pucca a si misma mientras dirigía se mirada a Garu

-Hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.-Dijo Abyo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¡Si! ¿Que tal si hablamos por la noche para ponernos de acuerdo?.-Respondió Ching mientras seguía a Abyo

-Pucca…mientras Ching y yo preparamos todo…¿Puedes distraer a Garu?.-Contestó Abyo mientras dirigía su mirada a Pucca y sonreía de una manera pervertida

-¿Y-Yo? P-Pero…-Pucca fue interrumpida por Abyo…

-¡Hecho! Y aprovechando que estamos aqui…comprare su regaló.-Respondió Abyo mientras tomaba del brazo a Ching

-¿No vienes?.-Respondió Ching mientras dirigía su mirada a Pucca.

-N-No…aún no se que es lo que le regalaré tal vez…comprare algo después.-Respondió Pucca mientras bajaba la mirada

-Esta bien…te veremos luego.-Respondieron Ching y Abyo al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban de Pucca.

-¿U-Un regalo?…¿Que es lo que le gustaría a Garu?…tal vez algunas armas…pero ya tiene muchas.-Pensó Pucca mientras suspiraba

-¿A donde fueron los demás?.-Dijo Garu haciendo que Pucca se asustará un poco

-S-Se fueron…a comprar algo, parece que tardarán un poco.-Respondió Pucca mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Una media hora después…ambos jóvenes se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Pucca

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora?.-Dijo Garu de una manera provocativa.

-L-Lo siento…pero yo…estare haciendo muchas cosas hoy.-Respondió Pucca mientras bostezaba

-Últimamente haz estado durmiendo mucho.-Respondió Garu mientras veía a Pucca con preocupación

-Descuida…n-no es nada…solo dormiré un poco y ya pasara.-Respondió Pucca mientras sonreía débilmente

-Esta bien…-Contestó Garu mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza de Pucca y se iba de ahí

¿Que había pasado?…acaso ¿Su extraña rutina estaba desapareciendo?…Pucca sentía como cada vez se alejaba mas de Garu…sentia que necesitaba estar con el…

-También…el dia de hoy…-Se dijo Pucca a si misma para luego recostarse en su cama y quedarse dormida.

Al dia siguiente…Pucca se encargo de distraer a Garu, pero ambos actuaban de manera extraña y al final del dia ambos llegaron a la casa de Garu y todos lo estaban esperando para la fiesta sorpresa y aún asi Garu no estaba tan acostumbrado a las sorpresas y por poco Abyo era decapitado

-Idiota…no debiste salir de la nada.-Dijo Garu mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Se supone que sería sorpresa.-Dijo Abyo mientras Ching le colocaba una venda en la cabeza

-Apesar de que me reconociste, aun me seguías golpeando.-Dijo Tobe mientras se ponía una venda en el brazo.

-Eso fue aproposito.-Respondió Garu para luego levantarse y bosteza

-Ya es muy tarde.-Dijo Ching mientras ayudaba a Abyo a levantarse.-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-¡Si! No quiero ser golpeado por Garu.-Abyo hizo un puchero al igual que Tobe

-Pf…par de bebés.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-¿No vienes Pucca?.-Dijo Ching mientras veía a Pucca

Pucca solo se encontraba buscando algo.-S-Si…pero al parecer perdí mis llaves, los alcanzaré después.-Respondió Pucca mientras trataba de buscar sus llaves. Aunque al parecer se tardaría en encontrarlas ya que Garu las había ocultado.

-Esta bien, ¡Nos vemos luego!.-Dicho esto los cuatro jóvenes se fueron dejando a Pucca y a Garu solos.

-Creeme tardaras mucho…-Dijo Garu mientras sonreía un poco.

-Ni siquiera hoy.-Pucca al decir eso comenzó a llorar y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba aun más

-¿¡E-Estas bien!?.-Respondió Garu mientras se acercaba a Pucca.-¿¡Que ocurre!? ¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿¡Te sientes mal!?.-volvió a responder Garu mientras tomaba a Pucca de los hombros.

-E-Es que yo…no se por que pero…-Dijo Pucca y suspiro.-H-Hace días que…no me haz hecho nada…acaso…solo juegas conmigo?.-Respondió Pucca mientras se sonrojaba violentamente y Garu solo se impresionó ante la respuesta de Pucca.-D-De seguro me odias…-Respondio Pucca nuevamente

Garu solo la abrazó y se acercó a su oído.-Lo hice para no hacerte daño.-Dijo Garu mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Pucca

-¿Eh?.-Pucca trato de responder pero fue interrumpida por Garu

-Haz estado durmiendo mucho últimamente…y es por que…tal vez yo te he forzado demasiado.-Contesto Garu mientras se alejaba un poco de Pucca.

-Pero…¡Me siento bien!…ademas…lo siento…por que n-no me haz hecho nada durante una semana y también…porque n-no te obsequie nada.-Respondió Pucca mientras se sonrojaba levemente…

Garu solo sonrió un poco y recosto a Pucca en el suelo.-Entonces…extrañabas ¿Que yo te tocara?.-Dicho esto las manos de Garu se empezaron a mover por si solas.

-¡N-No!…y-yo…mgh…nahg.-Eran intentos fallidos de Pucca para separar a Garu.-¡N-No! A-Ahi…n-…ah!…-Las quejas de Pucca empezaron a cambiar por pequeños gemidos

Garu solo se encargaba de tocar cada rincón del cuerpo de Pucca.-¿Te gusta verdad?-Dijo Garu mientras besaba a Pucca quien solo se encontraba aprisionada.

Garu masajeo los pechos de Pucca y daba pequeños mordiscos en su pecho sobre su ropa. Parece que Garu solo estaba provocando a Pucca ya que no hacia otro movimiento, solo estaba tocandola por encima de la tela.

-Apuesto a que te estas desesperando.-Dijo Garu mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona, Pucca solo se levanto un poco y rodeo el cuello de Garu con sus dos brazos.

-Ga-Garu!…-Dicho esto Pucca cayó en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente

-Fue una semana…asi que…tendras que compensarme todos esos días.-Contesto Garu mientras levantaba la camisa de Pucca y se encargo de deshacerse del sostén de Pucca, para luego comenzar a juzgar con los pechos de Pucca.

Y obtuvo como respuesta gemidos por parte de Pucca, quien solo tenía la mirada en Garu mientras sentía un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver que Garu acariciaba su punto mas débil, pero solto un gemido mucho mas grande que otros. Garu al darse cuenta prosiguió con el masaje en aquel punto haciendo que Pucca se estremeciera aún más

-Después de tanto tiempo…al fin lo encontré.-Dijo Garu mientras dirigía su mirada a Pucca y continuaba con su labor de masajear sobre aquella zona, pero se le había ocurrido algo mejor y se acerco con delicadeza hacia aquella zona.

-N-No!…a-ahi…a-ahi…n-o! Aah~.-Fue un intentó por parte de Pucca pero aún asi fracasó ya que Garu había cambiado su mano por su lengua.-D-De-Detente!…y-yo…-Decia Pucca entre gemidos mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas y dejaba salir un pequeño rastro de saliva

Garu solo dejo tranquila esa zona y volvió a acercarse a los labios de Pucca para besarlos, no era un beso como los que Garu acostumbraba a dar…sino que esta vez…era cálido y dulce. Pucca en esos momentos sintió una inmensa alegría, Garu se alejo un poco.

-Tengo que hacerlo…ya…-Dijo Garu, Pucca solo asintió y suspiro un poco. Garu solo se encargo de eliminar el resto de prendas que ambos aun poseían y comenzó a entrar en Pucca haciendo que ella se aferrara a una alfombra, Garu sintió algo de celos y tomo sus manos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a moverse con fuerza

-Nhg…mgh...a-ah.-Pucca suspiraba mientras apretaba las manos de Garu con fuerza, pero por primera vez logró abrir los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Garu, en el rostro de Garu se podía ver la mezcla de alegría y felicidad. Pucca se preocupo un poco y se levanto un poco y abrazó a Garu.-T-Te amo…-Dijo Pucca entre jadeos para luego dejarse caer en el suelo

El fin había llegado, asi que Garu se dejo correr dentro de Pucca y se recosto junto a ella, Pucca abrazó a Garu y se recosto en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?…-Dijo Pucca mientras veía a Garu con preocupación. Garu tenía un gran problema y ¿Cuál era ese problema?…su problema era…que se estaba enamorando cada vez más de Pucca.-¿G-Garu?...-Pucca volvió a responder esta vez mientras se acercaba a Garu

-N-No es nada…solo estaba tratando de pensar…-Contesto Garu mientras abrazaba a Pucca.

-uh…¿En que?.-Respondió Pucca.

Garu sonrió un poco.-Te dije que me tendrás que compensar toda esta semana…asi que al parecer mañana a las seis de la tarde estarás de regreso en tu cama.-Dijo Garu mientras sonreía de una manera pervertida y abrazaba con fuerza a Pucca.-Además…tu misma fuiste la que me pidió que lo hicieramos.-Garu volvió a responder

-¿¡Q-Que!?…p-pero…y-yo.-Dijo Pucca mientras tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba violentamente

-Y es por eso que…tendre que hacerlo todos los días, por que si no enloqueceras.-Garu respondió mientras sus manos descendían hacia la cadera de Pucca

-¡N-No! ¡Espera! Y-Yo no…-Fue interrumpida ya que Garu beso a Pucca.

-Que la segunda ronda comience.-Dijo Garu mientras volvía a colocarse encima de Pucca.-

-¡N-No!.-Grito Pucca mientras trataba de huir.

* * *

Ya se lo que algunos diran…"¡Esto es como Yaoi!" Y si…desde un principió iba a ser asi: "GaruxTobe" ewe…pero!…prefiero el lemmon -w- y también prefiero las violaciones hacia Pucca e.e nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Bye-bye~u


	4. San valentin

Hola a todos ^^…si ya se lo que diran…"tardaste demasiado!" Pero…tengo muchas explicaciones que daré después…por ahora…solo disfruten el lemmon ¬u¬r

* * *

En Sooga comenzaban los preparativos para el día festivo favorito para las parejas…San Valentín…

-¡Wa!…¡Pucca! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!.-Grito Ching mientras cerraba sus ojos y puños con fuerza.

-También yo.-Respondió Pucca con una sonrisa.

-Debemos preparar los chocolates esta noche.-Contesto Ching mientras le mostraba a Pucca una bolsa llena de ingredientes.

-¡Hola chicas!.-Grito Abyo a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a ellas junto con Garu.-¿Que estaba haciendo?.-Dijo Abyo con algo de curiosidad

-No es nada…solo nos estamos preparando para…un día muy especial.-Respondió Ching mientras ocultaba la bolsa y sonreía de manera sospechosa.

-¿Un día...especial?.-Dijeron Abyo y Garu al mismo tiempo mientras intercambiaban miradas.

-¿No lo recuerdan?.-Contesto Pucca y acto seguido cruzo los brazos y les dirigió una mirada de molestia.

-No…-Abyo y Garu contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras que Pucca y Ching se enfurecian mas.

-¡San Valentín!.-Grito Ching.

-¡Cierto!…pero…ese dia es para parejas…ademas…ustedes dos ni siquiera tienen novios.-Respondieron Abyo y Garu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez eso fue muy doloroso para Pucca y Ching, ya que…los chicos que amaban no entendian la situación.

-L-Lo sabemos…-Respondio Pucca mientras veía con furia a Garu. Acaso…¿Despues de tener todos esos "encuentros" con el, aun la consideraba como una amiga? Debería ser una broma…Acaso ¿Solo jugaba con ella y sus sentimientos?. La mirada de Pucca cambio por una de tristeza.

Garu por su parte…sabia perfectamente lo que Pucca sentía por el, y lo que el sentía por Pucca. El quería pasar el día de San Valentín junto a ella, pero…el no se atrevía a pedirle a Pucca que saliera con el.

-Por cierto…¿Ustedes tienen planes para ese día?.-Pregunto Ching con algo de timidez

-Yo estaré entrenando.-Dijo Garu mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tal vez…yo salga con algunas chicas.-Dijo Abyo esperando una respuesta por parte de Ching.

-Vaya, esas chicas deben tener muy mal gusto.-Respondió Ching mientras cruzaba los brazos y dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Ustedes ya tienen planes?.-Dijo Garu.

-Teníamos planeado ir al baile de San Valentín.-Respondió Pucca con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Asi es!…yo ire con Tobe y Pucca ira con Ryuko.-Dijo Ching mientras sonreía y veía fijamente a los dos chicos.

Ambos chicos sintieron un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago al escuchar la respuesta de Ching.

-¿¡Iras con Tobe!?…¿¡Estas loca!?.-Grito Abyo con mucha molestia.

Mientras Ching y Abyo discutían, Pucca esperaba una respuesta por parte de Garu, pero no la obtuvo. Garu estaba mas que molestó, tenia muchas ganas de ir con Ryuko y clavarle su katana en el cuello, solo trato de ocultar su molestia y se fue de ese lugar sin nada mas que decir. Pucca se sintió un poco decepcionada ya que Garu no dijo o hizo nada, solo se despidió de Ching y Abyo con una sonrisa y se fue directamente a su casa.

-Fui muy torpe al creer que Garu…-Penso Pucca para luego suspirar y entrar a su habitación y encontrarse con Garu.-¿¡Eh!?…¿¡Q-Que estas haciendo aquí!?.-Dijo Pucca mientras retrocedió un poco y reia con nerviosismo.

-Vaya…al parecer te divertiras mañana junto con Ryuko.-Respondió Garu mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Pucca

-¡S-Sobre eso!…-Pucca suspiro.-Ching y yo teníamos muchas ganas de ir a ese baile…recibimos muchas invitaciones, pero…esperabamos ir con ustedes…solo…como…amigos.-Dicho esto Pucca sonrió un poco.-Pero, al parecer ustedes tienen otros planes…y por eso aceptamos la invitación de Tobe y Ryuko.-Dijo Pucca con mientras se acercaba su armario.

-¿Por que no lo dijeron antes?.-Respondió Garu mientras se acercaba a Pucca.

-¡Claro que lo hicimos!…solo que a ustedes no les importo.-Contesto Pucca mientras le daba la espalda a Garu.

°•°•°•°•°•°Flash back•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-G-Garu…¡E-Espera!.-Dijo Pucca mientras respiraba agitadamente.-T-Tengo algo que decirte.-Pucca respondió de nuevo.

Garu solo la miro por unos segundos, se acerco al cuello de Pucca y comenzó a lamerlo.-¿Que ocurre?.-Respondió Garu mientras devoraba el cuello de Pucca

-Ngh!…E-El baile de S-San Valentí-…a-ahí no!.-Gimio Pucca ya que Garu estaba en sus pechos.

-Dímelo luego…por ahora quiero…-Respondio Garu mientras despojaba a Pucca de su ropa.

•°•°•°•°Fin del flash back•°•°•°•°

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…creo que mencionaste algo sobre eso.-Dijo Garu mientras rodeaba la cintura de Pucca con sus brazos.

-L-Lo siento…pero…tengo que irme…hoy dormiré en la casa de Ching.-Respondió Pucca mientras se alejaba de Garu.

-Siempre duermes conmigo.-Susurro Garu mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Dijiste algo?.-Contesto Pucca mientras tomaba su mochila

-N-No…-Respondio Garu.

-Nos vemos después.-Pucca se despidió con una sonrisa.

Y al dia siguiente…todas las parejas en Sooga eran muy felices y todos se prepararon para el baile de esa misma noche. Y cuando llego la hora del baile, parecía que dos chicas no estaban tan alegres.

-Hubiese sido mas divertido venir con Garu.-Pensó Pucca y después suspiro.

-Pucca…¿Te encuentras bien?.-Dijo Ryuko con algo de preocupación

-S-Si…solo estoy un poco cansada.-Respondió Pucca con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya veo…te llevare a casa, pero antes…permiteme mostrarte algo.-Respondió Ryuko mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Pucca.

Pucca solo siguió a Ryuko, y el la llevo hacia un balcón.

-¿Por que estamos aquí?.-Dijo Pucca mientras veía alrededor

-La noche es muy linda…no es asi?.-Respondió Ryuko

-Es muy hermosa.-Contesto Pucca con una sonrisa.

-Si…pero, no tan hermosa como tu.-Dijo Ryuko mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Pucca, la tomo del mentón y de ambas manos.

-Ryuko…¿¡Que estas…!?.-Respondió Pucca mientras tratraba de alejarse de el

-Quiero que seas mia.-Dijo Ryuko mientras se acercaba a los labios de Pucca.

Pucca estaba completamente inmóvil, no podía hacer otro movimiento, todo parecía estar perdido, hasta que…alguien apareció y golpeó demasiado fuerte a Ryuko. Era nada mas y nada menos que…Garu.

-Vaya…al parecer arruine el "Lindo momento".-Dijo Garu mientras se quitaba su corbata.

-¡GARU!.-Grito Pucca mientras saltaba a los brazos de Garu, Garu correspondio al abrazo a Pucca.

-idiota…se supone que tu no deberías de estar aquí.-Dijo Ryuko con mucha molestia.

-Gente como tu me da asco…¿Que clase de pervertido trataría de ponderle un dedo encima a una chica inocente?.-Respondió Garu mientras Pucca tenia una mirada de molestia.

-¿¡Enserio!?…¡El siempre me hace ese tipo de cosas y siempre terminan igual!.-Pensó Pucca.

-Asi que…yo me haré cargo de ella.-Dicho esto, Garu cargo a Pucca y salto desde el balcón. Garu estaba muy molestó, tenía tantas ganas de matar a Ryuko ¿¡Acaso no respetaba las cosas de los demás!?. Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Pucca…

-G-Gracias…-Dijo Pucca mientras se sonrojaba un poco.-Supongo que…estas molesto.-Dicho esto Pucca bajo la mirada.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo estoy!…¡Ese idiota estuvo apunto de besarte!.-Respondió Garu mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Pucca.-Pero…tu no tuviste la culpa.-

Pucca se acerco a el.-Por cierto…-Dijo Pucca mientras se acercaba a Garu y le entragaba una caja.-Los hice para ti pero al parecer se derritieron un poco.-Pucca sonrió un poco.

-Oh…ya veo…-Garu sonrió un poco y abrió la caja.-Sabes…prefiero algo diferente para San Valentín.-Garu respondió nuevamente y lleno su dedo índice con el chocolate.

-¿Eh? Y ¿Que es lo que te gustarí…-Pucca fue interrumpida por Garu, ya que el coloco un poco de chocolate en sus labios y acto seguido comenzó a lamerlos para luego introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Pucca.

Luego de unos minutos Garu se alejo un poco y colocó mas chocolate esta vez sobre la lengua de Pucca y comenzó a devorarla. Pucca solo luchaba para de alejarse de Garu y lo consiguió.

-E-Espera…crei que habías dicho que.-Pucca fue interrumpida por Garu quien colocó mas chocolate en el cuello de Pucca y se acerco para comenzar a lamerlo.-G-Garu~…ah~…ngh.-Jadeaba Pucca mientras enrredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Garu

Garu solo sonrió un poco y lentamente bajaba el cierre del vestido de Pucca y recostaba a Pucca en la cama.-Al parecer…quiero algo mas que solo chocolate.-Dijo Garu mientras sonreía de una manera muy pervertida y lanzaba la ropa de Pucca muy lejos del lugar, haciendo que Pucca se sonrojara violentamente.

-¿¡D-De que estas…ngh…Ah!~.-Pucca comenzó a gemir. Ya que Garu había comenzado a lamer sus pechos una y otra vez mientras su mano descendía hasta llegar a cierta zona y comenzar a masajearla, causando gemidos mayores por parte de Pucca.-D-Detente.-Dijo Pucca mientras tenia los ojos un poco llorosos y su lengua salia de sus labios.

-No quiero…-Respondio Garu y acto seguido mordió el abdomen de Pucca y descender hasta cierta zona y comenzar a devorarla.

-N-No…pa-para! Ah~.-Gemia Pucca mientras su espalda se retorcia un poco y respiraba agitadamente. Garu se acerco hasta ella y mordió su labio inferior haciendo entender a Pucca que el lo había disfrutado bastante.

-Siempre tienes un sabor muy dulce~.-Dijo Garu y acto seguido se levantó un poco para comenzar a despojarse de su ropa y volver con su labor de antes. Los gemidos de Pucca y Garu inundaban la habitación, hasta que llego el momento mas esperado por ambos.-Ya es hora.-Dijo Garu mientras se dirigía a la entrada de Pucca.

Pucca solo asintió y se aferro al cuello de Garu, Garu entro con algo de fuerza y comenzó a moverse con rapidez haciendo que Pucca gimiera el nombre de Garu una y otra vez. Garu elevo las piernas de Pucca haciendo que las embestidas sean cada vez mas profundas y fuertes. Pucca estaba sonriendo un poco lo que causo que Garu sonriera de manera pervertida y embistiera a Pucca con mucha mas fuerza.

-Cada vez te gusta mas…¿No es asi?.-Dijo Garu mientras mordia la oreja de Pucca. Pucca se sonrojo violentamente y cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos, Garu apartó la mano de Pucca y la beso en los labios. Y después de un rato…

-Y-Ya no puedo mas…-Dijo Pucca entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Solo un poco mas.-Dijo Garu mientras aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas. Y fue cuando el final llego, Pucca se dejo caer en la cama y respiraba agitadamente Garu se recosto a un lado de ella y la acerco hasta su pecho.

Pucca se sonrojo un poco y abrazo con fuerza a Garu hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes despertaron e intercambiaron miradas

-B-Buenos días.-Dijo Pucca con una sonrisa

-Buenos días.-Garu bostezo y se levanto un poco.-¿Que hora es?.-

Pucca se levanto un poco y alcanzo a mirar el reloj.-Es medio d…-Pucca fue interrumpida ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y era nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amiga Ching.-¿Hola?…-Dijo Pucca mientras contestaba su teléfono

-¡Pucca! ¿En donde haz estado?.-Respondió Ching por la otra líneas.

-Oh! B-Bueno yo…estaba dormida.-Contesto Pucca mientras reia nerviosamente.

-Ya veo…bueno…espero que no hayas olvidado el plan para hoy.-Dijo Ching

-¿H-Hoy?.-Pregunto Pucca mientras dirigía su mirada a Garu quien parecia estar algo alarmado.

-Vaya…no tienes remedio.-Respondió Ching mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.-Recuerdalo…hoy es la salida escolar…iremos a la playa.-Respondió Ching nuevamente

-Sabía que olvidaba algo.-Murmuro Garu

-O-Oh!…ya lo recuerdo!…justo ahora estaba preparandome!.-Dijo Pucca mientras se levantaba de su cama y se cubría con la camisa de Garu.

-Perfecto!…estoy entrando a tu casa ire a tu habitación para ayudarte a empacar…nos vemos!.-Dicho esto Ching corto la llamada haciendo que Pucca perdiera la mirada.

-Sera mejor que me vaya.-Dijo Garu medio vestido mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero fue detenido por Pucca.

-Sh!…Ching esta subiendo las escaleras!.-Respondió Pucca mientras tomaba a Garu de la mano y caminaban con rapidez hacia el baño

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes!.-Murmuro Garu mientras se escondían en el baño.

-¡Maldición!...mi habitación es un desastre!…¿¡Que hiciste!?.-Murmuro Pucca mientras dirigía su mirada a Garu

-Hice muchas cosas buenas, como…hacerte sentir bien.-Dijo Garu de manera pícara haciendo que Pucca se sonrojara violentamente y le soltara una gran cachetada.-Bien…arreglare todo rápidamente…-Y acto seguido Garu uso su velociad ninja para dejar el cuarto como estaba antes.

-¡Pucca! Aun no estas lista?.-Grito Ching mientras tocaba la puerta.

-N-No!…estaba apunto de ducharme!.-Grito Pucca mientras empujaba a Garu hacia la bañera

-Esta bien…¿Puedo pasar?-Respondió Ching mientras Pucca entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta

-C-Claro!.-Acto seguido Pucca salto sobre el estomago de Garu y encendió la llave de la bañera. Mientras tanto Ching se encontraba en la habitación de Pucca.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?.-Murmuro Pucca mientras se levantaba un poco

-Yo que se…pero.-Murmuro Garu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Pucca.-No crees que este tipo de situación es algo...-Dijo Garu mientras se acercaba a los labios de Pucca.

Pucca solo lo empujo y dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta.-Sh!…ahora no!.-Respondio Pucca.-¿¡Ahora que haremos!?.-Pensó Pucca mientras veía fijamente a Garu.

Continuará…

* * *

La tensión los matara…yo lo se ewe.

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por las tardanzas u.u…tal vez algunas personas me comprendan…me cortaron el internet ;^;…Si, duele mucho, y cuando por fin tenia internet…no tenia listo el capitulo…estaba a punto de suicidarme hasta que…vi que mi sempai (Miko) había actualizado!…y la culparé solo por una razón…ella me recomendó ver Miraculous Ladybug y…me volví adicta a esa serie! :'v…y en estos días…dedique mi vida en ver la serie y obviamente no podía actualizar ;^;…como sea…Sempai! Si estas viendo esto…quiero decirte que te amodio(?) Por recomendarme la serie y por haberme vuelto una fanática e.e…nos vemos luego

Bye-bye n.n/


	5. Recuerdos

Hola a todos ^^…regrese con un nuevo capítulo…y tal vez aclare algunas cosas con respecto a Garu 7u7…y si aun asi tienen preguntas, no duden en comentarlas ^^

* * *

Anteriormente…

-¡Pucca! ¿Aun no estas lista?.-Grito Ching mientras tocaba la puerta.

-N-No!…estaba apunto de ducharme!.-Grito Pucca mientras empujaba a Garu hacia la bañera

-Esta bien…¿Puedo pasar?-Respondió Ching

-¿Y ahora que haremos?.-Murmuro Pucca mientras se levantaba un poco

-Yo que se…pero.-Murmuro Garu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Pucca.-No crees que este tipo de situación es algo...-Dijo Garu mientras se acercaba a los labios de Pucca.

Pucca solo lo empujo y dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta.-Sh!…ahora no!.-Respondio Pucca.-¿¡Ahora que haremos!?.-Pensó Pucca mientras veía fijamente a Garu.

Al parecer ambos chicos se encontraban en un gran aprieto…acaso ¿Habría alguna forma de salvarlos?

Pucca suspiro.-Cierto…me hace falta un baño…s-si tu quieres…puedes ducharte también.-Murmuro Pucca mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿Tengo otra opción?.-Murmuro Garu, mientras Pucca comenzó a lavar su cabello

-Vaya…esto me recuerda a esos sueños.-Pensó Garu para luego suspirar

((N/A: a continuación pasarán una serie de recuerdos de Garu))

~Garu's POV~

Recuerdo perfectamente esos días en los que vivía atormentado…recuerdo haber discutido con Pucca luego de haberla salvado de Tobe…y al verla llorar…lucia extremadamente linda.

-¡Lo siento! ¡R-Rompiste tu voto de silenció por mi y!…-dijo Pucca mientras apartaba sus lágrimas.

Solo suspire y la mire, me sentía algo extraño en ese momento, no podía explicarlo.

-Sabes…no tienes por que culparte…fui yo el que habló…ademas, ya estaba cansado de siempre estar callado.-Coloque mi mano en su cabeza mientras trataba de apartar mi mirada de ella, lo cual fue inútil ya que ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

-¡Pero!…¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Lo acabas de decir!.-Pucca fruncio en ceño y cerro con fuerza sus puños.

-¡Ya se lo que dije!…¡Eso ya no importa!…¿¡Hubieses preferido estar muerta!?.-Grite haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos.

Esa tarde…su vida estaba en peligró…¿Que podía hacer?…el trato era sencillo…su vida a cambio de mi honor…ya no me importaba nada…solo quería que ella estuviese a salvó…

-P-Pero…me alegró de que estes bien.-Dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas. Pucca sonrio, se lanzo sobre mí y me beso. Acto seguido comencé a huir de ella.

Luego ese mismo dia…el maestro Soo me invito a su templo, sabía que había perdido mi honor…o eso creía.

-Garu…¿Sabes porque estas aquí?.-Me miro con seriedad.

-He roto mi voto…y he perdido la oportunidad de restaurar mi honor.-Suspire luego de haber dicho esto

-¿Perder?…tu honor se restauró.-Me respondió, solo dirigí mi mirada hacia el con algo de sorpresa.

-Pero…¿¡Como!?.-Me acerque un poco hacia el.

-Te arriesgaste por el bien de alguien mas…o en este caso de tu amada, cualquiera no hubiese hecho ese acto…solo por alguien.-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras yo estaba confundido.

-¿A-Amada?.-Respondí confuso mientras el soltaba una que otra risa.

-¡Garu! ¿¡A quien quieres engañar!?…esa pequeña se gano tu corazón, ¿Que caso tiene seguir ocultandolo?.-Dijo el maestro entre risas

-Lo siento…debo irme.-Me levante y me fui con mucha prisa de ahí.

Al principió lo negaba, no quería aceptarlo pero con el paso del tiempo…me dí cuenta de que tal vez era cierto. Y fue cuando esa clase de sueños comenzaron a aparecer.

-¡G-Garu!…m-mas rápido!.-Gemia Pucca mientras se aferraba al cuello de Garu. Garu obedeció y comenzó a moverse con rapidez y fuerza.

Después de eso, siempre despertaba sudando y con la respiración muy agitada. Ese tipo de sueños de hacían cada vez mas seguidos, y algo común de esos sueños era que, siempre eran con Pucca…tal vez alguna parte de mi la deseaba, no podía negarlo…se había vuelto la culpable de esos sueños, cada vez que tenía esa clase de sueños hacían que la quisiera solo para mi, sueno egoísta lo se, pero no me importaba con tal de hacerla mia, solo mia. No podía seguir tranquiló, tal vez ya era hora de cumplir esos sueños.

~Garu's POV off~

-¿Eh?…¿Te ocurre algo Garu?.-Dijo Pucca mientras se acercaba un poco a Garu

-No es nada…-Respondio Garu y se levanto.

-Si tu lo dices…-Respondio Pucca mientras salía de la ducha y se cubría con una toalla.-Bien…puedes ducharte, yo distraere a Ching y tocare la puerta para que puedas salir e ir a tu casa.-Pucca sonrió y salió del baño

-Soy un idiota…-Se dijo Garu a si mismo.

Dos horas después fueron suficientes para que los jóvenes llegarán a su destino.

-¡Chicos! Estaremos un buen rato aquí, asi que pueden ir a disfrutar de su tiempo libre.-Grito un maestro mientras se alejaba hacia un grupo de maestros.

-¡Si!…¡Es la hora de ver a todas estas bellezas en bikinis!.-Dijo Abyo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Garu.

Garu tomo el brazo de Abyo y lo torcio.-Si quieres…quedate tu…odio estar bajo el sol durante mucho tiempo.-Respondió Garu mientras se alejaba de su amigo.

-¡Vamos Garu! ¡No seas tan amargado!…ademas…necesitas un bronceado urgentemente…estas muy pálido.-Dijo Abyo mientras abrazaba a Garu y trataba de detenerlo.

-Que importa…tengo sueño…-Respondio Garu mientras trataba de alejar a Abyo de el.

A lo lejos se podían notar dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Oigan!…eh?…¿Ya se van tan rápido?.-Dijo Ching mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Garu quiere irse…-Respondio Abyo mientras hacia un puchero.

-No me gusta estar mucho tiempo en el sol.-Respondió Garu y acto seguido dirigió su mirada para buscar a Pucca. Pucca caminaba hacia ellos fue un alivió para Garu al verla con su ropa normal.

-Chicos…¿Alguno de ustedes va a ir al hotel?.-Dijo Pucca mientras guardaba un par de cosas en su mochila.

-Yo no…pero…Garu se quiere ir.-Respondieron Ching y Abyo al mismo tiempo mientras soltaban una sonrisa un tanto pervertida. Pucca no lo noto pero Garu solo arrojo un poco de arena a los ojos de Ching y Abyo.

-¡Mis ojos!.-Gritaron Ching y Abyo mientras se frotaban violentamente sus ojos

-En fin…si quieres podemos irnos juntos.-Dijo Pucca mientras sonreía haciendo que Garu se sonrojara violentamente.

-E-Esta bien…vamonos.-Respondió Garu mientras comenzaba a caminar, Pucca lo siguió mientras Ching y Abyo se encontraban en el suelo por el dolor.

En un par de minutos ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Pucca.

-Y…¿Por que viniste al hotel?.-Dijo Garu y acto seguido se sento en la cama.

-Solo vine por mi traje de baño, estoy muy feliz de haber venido a la playa…-Respondió Pucca con una sonrisa.

-Espera…acaso vas a usar un…-Garu fue interrumpido por Pucca.

-¿Bikini? Si…¿Algun problema?.-Dijo Pucca mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Garu.

-Recuerda que no puedes usar traje de baño por…las marcas.-Respondió Garu mientras señalaba su cuello

-¿M-Marcas?…pero…hace poco que desaparecieron.-Contesto Pucca mientras veía su cuello.

-Claro que no…¿Acaso no las vez?.-Dijo Garu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Pucca, Pucca solo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

-¡Y-Ya te dije que no tengo marcas!.-Respondió Pucca mientras Garu la acorralaba contra la pared.

-Ya las verás.-Garu se acerco al cuello de Pucca y la miro por un segundo.

Pucca se encontraba dirigiendo su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y sus labios temblaban un poco. Garu al notar esto retrocedió y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Nos vemos luego.-Dicho esto Garu salió de la habitación dejando a Pucca con una mirada confusa.

¿Estaba bien hacer esto?…Garu noto que Pucca al parecer tenía un poco de miedo al estar a solas con el. No quería que Pucca se asustara y mucho menos estando con el, tal vez…¿Debería comenzar a tratarla de otra forma? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a Pucca detrás de el.

-¿Estas bien?…te noto un poco extraño.-Dijo Pucca con una mirada inocente.

Tal vez…solo deba esperar un poco con respecto a su decisión.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?.-Respondió Garu mientras se acercaba a Pucca.

-P-Pero yo…queria ir a la playa.-Respondió Pucca mientras hacia un puchero.

Garu se recosto en su cama.-Pero yo…-Garu fue interrumpido por Pucca

-¿Te sientes mal?.-Respondió Pucca mientras se acercaba a Garu y tocaba su frente.

Garu tomo a Pucca del brazo y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que Pucca cayera sobre el pecho de Garu.-Tengo sueño.-Dicho esto, Garu abrazo a Pucca y se quedo dormido

-¿G-Garu?.-Murmuro Pucca mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Garu.

Esta vez la dejaría tranquila, solo por esa vez…

* * *

Primero que nada…enserio quiero pedirles un gran disculpa, no solo por el retraso si no por que tambien no hubo lemmon XD…preparense por que llego la hora de joder a Garu! yeii! 7u7

Esperen el proximo capitulo con ansias 7w7


	6. Te quiero solo para mi

Los estudiantes de la escuela de Sooga se preparaban para regresar a su hogar, todos parecían estar relajados en especial cierta chica…

-Vaya Pucca…nunca te había visto tan feliz.-Dijo Ching mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su amiga

-Este viaje fue muy relajante para mí.-Respondió Pucca mientras se estiraba.-Sobre todo porque Garu no trato de hacerme nada malo.-Pensó Pucca y sonrió

Mientras tanto Garu se encontraba al lado de ella con una mirada sombría.

-Garu…¿Estas bien amigo?.-Dijo Abyo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Estoy perfectamente bien.-Respondió Garu mientras dirigía una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

¿Cual era su problema?…los viajes escolares…al parecer no pudo tener tiempo a "solas" con Pucca durante un buen rato…intento en las aguas termales, pero se sorprendio al ver que estarían separados, su segundo intento fue en el cuarto del hotel, pero Pucca huia y se negaba rotundamente, y asi fue hasta el veinteavo intento los cuales también fallaron

-Garu…Me asustas.-dijo Abyo mientras se alejaba unos centímetros de Garu.

Garu desde ese dia comenzo a odiar rotundamente los viajes escolares, Pero sabía perfectamente que todo volvería a la normalidad en poco tiempo, ya que finalmente volvería a saborear ese pequeños cuerpo, con una deliciosa, suave y dulce piel que lo volvia loco, escuchar esos sonidos que provenían de los labios de Pucca que lo sacaban de quisio, saborear esos labios tan exquisitos y apetecibles, mirar las expresiones de Pucca que el causaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, mirar esos ojos rojizos llenos de deseo, oler y acariciar ese sedoso cabello negro, y esa dulce e inocente sonrisa que lo enamoraba cada vez mas.

-Me muero por llegar a casa…-Dijo Garu mientras su aura sombria se convertia en una de rosas.

-Garu…¿Estas bien?.-Abyo le dirigió una mirada confusa a Garu.

-Si…¿Por que lo preguntas?.-Garu miro por un instante a Abyo.

-Es que…¿Como decirlo?…mirabas hacia el cielo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, y tu no eres "El chico mas alegre" que conozco.-Abyo río nerviosamente mientras que Garu solo se concentraba en contar el tiempo que tardarían en llegar.

Después de un largo viaje, Pucca se dirigió a su hogar y se dedico a desempacar.

-Finalmente…unos cuantos días sin que Garu me hiciera ese tipo de cosas.-Pensó Pucca y sonrió.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, una silueta se acerco a su ventana y entró, era nada mas y nada menos que Garu.

-¿G-Garu? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.-Dijo Pucca mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Garu.

-Solo pasaba por aquí.-Respondió Garu y se sentó en la cama de Pucca.

-Ya veo…por cierto…el viaje fue divertido.-Respondió Pucca con una sonrisa.

-No lo fue.-Dijo Garu entre murmuros.

-¿Dijiste algo?.-Dijo Pucca mientras le dirigía una mirada de confusión.

Garu trato de ignorarla y se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-Por cierto…desde aquel viaje no…-Respondio Garu mientras abrazaba a Pucca por detrás.

Pucca sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su piel ante el tacto de Garu, sabía perfectamente lo que Garu tramaba.

-¡C-Cierto!…debo darme prisa.-Dijo Pucca mientras caminaba hacia su armario.

-¿Por que tienes prisa?.-Respondió Garu mientras hacia un puchero

-Ching hará una pijamada…y la ayudaré con algunas cosas.-Contesto Pucca mientras tomaba su ropa y la guardaba en una mochila.

-Olvidas algo.-Dijo Garu mientras veía fijamente a Pucca.

-¿Olvidar Que?.-Respondió Pucca con una mirada confusa.

-Esto…-Acto seguido Garu le mostró unas panties rosas y un sosten del mismo color.

Pucca se sonrojo violentamente y se los arrebato a Garu.-¡No tenias que decirlo de esa forma!.-Dijo Pucca mientras trataba de ignorar a Garu y guardaba sus prendas en su mochila.

-Aunque…el conjunto negro es mi favorito…tiene el broche adelante y asi es mucho mas fácil de Garu mientras se recargaba en la pared haciendo que Pucca se sonrojara aun mas.

-¡M-Me tengo que ir!.-Dicho esto Pucca salió con rapidez de su habitación para dirigirse lo mas pronto posible a la casa de Ching.

Después de un rato, Pucca se encontraba con las demás chicas…

-Y…¿Que les gustaría hacer ahora?.-Dijo Ching.

-Bueno…ya hemos jugado juegos de mesa, ya hemos visto películas…-Dijo Ring-ring mientras contaba con sus dedos.

-Tienes razón…-Respondio Ching y al mismo tiempo miraba su telefono.-¡Oh no puede ser!.-Ching fruncio el ceño.

-¿Ocurrio algo malo?.-Pucca miro a Ching con algo de preocupación.

-Si…los chicos se reunieron en la casa de Garu para beber y al parecer no estarán sólos.-Ching les mostro una fotografía a las demás.-Al parecer Abyo invito a sus "amiguitas" a su "reunión".-Ching miro nuevamente el móvil y lo lanzo hacia una almohada.

-Al parecer estas celosa.-Ring-ring comenzo a reir para luego recibir un golpe por parte de Ching.

-¡Callate Ring-ring!.-Ching lanzo nuevamente una almohada hacia Ring-ring.

-"¿El esta con otras chicas?…tal vez fue por que yo huia de el cada vez que estabamos sólos".-Pensó Pucca mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba hacia el suelo.-"¡No Pucca!…E-El no es esa clase de chico, todo fue idea de Abyo"…-Suspiro un tanto aliviada.

-Entonces…¿Por que te preocupas tanto?.-Ring-ring miro a Ching

-¿Es broma?…ellos estan bebiendo y estan con chicas…cualquier cosa podría pasar.-Ching cruzo los brazos y dirigio su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¡Oh ya se!…los chicos nos llamarán para que no te pongas celosa.-Dijo sarcasticamente la Peli-azul.

-Tienes razón…¡Tenemos que…-Ching fue interrumpida por el móvil de Pucca el cual ella al mirar el número no dudo en contestar.

-¿H-Hola?.-Dijo Pucca mientras miraba a Ching y a Ring-ring.

-Hola Pucca…-Respondió Garu por la otra línea.

-¿Garu? ¿Que ocurre?…-Pucca miro confusa a su mejor amiga y a su amienemiga. Ching tomo el móvil de Pucca y encendio el altavoz.

-Bueno…¿Como decirlo?…necesito su ayuda.-Garu suspiro.

-¿Nuestra ayuda?.-Respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Algo asi…Digamos que Abyo organizo una "pequeña reunión" en mi casa y bueno…comenzaron a beber pero el y Tobe se exedieron demasiado.-Garu suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Que ocurrió?.-Pucca miro con preocupación a Ching.

-Tobe bebio demasiado y…digamos que huyo desnudo hacia el bosque y Abyo solo esta llorando en un rincón mientras llora.-Se escucho un llanto que provenia de Abyo.

-¿Como se supone que te ayudaremos?.-Respondio Ching.

-Veran…intente llevar a Abyo a casa pero el me golpea o me lanza algo cada vez que me acerco a el, y dice que solo se ira si Ching va por el.-Se escucho un golpe.-¡Abyo deja de beber!.-Grito Garu.

-¡Deja que ahogue mis penas!.-Lloriqueo Abyo mientras bebia un poco mas.-¡Necesito a Ching! Oh no…creo que voy a vomitar.-Fueron las palabras que se escucharon a traves de la otra línea.

-¡Alejate de mi!.-Se escucharon un par de golpes mas.-Enserio…necesito que vengas Ching.-

-Estaremos allá en unos cinco minutos.-Dicho esto Ching corto la llamada.-Chicas creo que ire por Abyo.-Ching se levanto.

-No puedes ir sola.-Pucca se levanto y camino hacia Ching.-Ire contigo…Ring-ring ¿No vienes?.-Pucca miro a Ring-ring la cual se encontraba placidamente dormida.-Creo que seremos tu y yo.-

Después de unos minutos ambas chicas llegaron a la casa de Garu y entraron rápidamente para encontrarse con un Abyo que lloraba mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Que bueno que llegaron…¡Abyo llegaron por ti!.-Garu miro a Abyo, mientras tanto Abyo se levanto y camino hacia las chicas.

Ching golpeo levemente su frente y miro a Abyo.-Bien es hora de irnos.-Abyo rodeo el cuello de Ching mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de la casa de Garu, Pucca intento segurlos pero Garu la tomo del brazo.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor dejarlos solos.-Murmuro Garu.

-¿Estas seguro?…El esta…-Pucca fue interrumpida por Garu.

-Ching mantendrá todo bajo control.-Garu miro por un segundo a Ching y a Abyo y miro nuevamente a Pucca.

-Esta bien.-Pucca suspiro.-pero…¿Por que comenzaron a beber?.-Pucca estaba un poco celosa y miro a Garu con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Bueno…ellos organizaron una "reunión" y Abyo invito a unas chicas…ellas dijeron que querían tener una cita triple con nosotros.-Garu miro a Pucca por un momento, ella estaba frunciendo el ceño, Garu rio mentalmente al verla celosa.

-Ya veo…asi que tendrán una cita triple.-Pucca cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda a Garu.

-Oye tranquila…ni siquiera acepte, Abyo tampoco acepto y el empezo a beber y hablar con las chicas sobre Ching, Tobe comenzo a beber por que las chicas lo ignoraron, bebio demasiado comenzo a desnudarse y asusto a las chicas las cuales huyeron al igual que Tobe.-Garu se acerco hacia Pucca.

-Y-Ya veo…bien creo que yo me vo…-Pucca fue interrumpida por Garu quien la había abrazado por detrás.

-Vaya…eres muy celosa.-Garu se acerco al cuello de Pucca.

-N-No, yo solo.-Trató de huir lo cual fue imposible ya que Garu la tomo del mentón y la beso rápidamente.

Garu se adentraba cada vez mas en la boca de Pucca, hasta que el oxígeno hizo falta.

-Dime…¿Que pensabas que estaba haciendo con esas chicas?.-Dijo Garu mientras su mano bajaba hacia la entrepierna de Pucca.

-¡Ah!…no pensé en n-nada.-Respondió Pucca mientras comenzaba a gemir ante el tacto de Garu.

La mano de Garu se encontraba acariciando la entrepierna de Pucca y su otra mano entraba por la blusa de la chica para comenzar a jugar con uno de sus pechos.

-¿Acaso estabas celosa?.-Garu se deleitaba con los sonidos que pronunciaba Pucca.

-¡Garu!~…¡Ah! ¡T-Te equivocas!.-Pucca gemia cada vez mas, retorcia su cuerpo y hacia su cabeza hacia atras.

-¿Creias que estaría con otra chica esta noche?.-Respondió Garu mientras una de sus manos estaba adentro de la camisa de Pucca jugando con sus pechos y la otra comenzaba a entrar por el pantalón y ropa interior de la chica.-¿Creías que haria esto con alguien mas?.-Dicho esto Garu apreto un pequeño botón que hizo que Pucca gimiera mucho mas fuerte.

-¡N-No! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!.-Pucca cayó al suelo de rodillas junto con Garu quien continuaba con su labor de "torturar a Pucca".

Garu introdujo tres dedos en Pucca y comenzo a embestirla con ellos.-¿No me diras la verdad?.-Pucca gimio un poco mas fuerte e intento callarse cubriendose con su mano, perp fue inútil ya que Garu la detuvo.-¿Te gusta?.-Garu comenzo a morder y a lamer el cuello de sonrió y alejo ambas manos de el cuerpo de Pucca.-Lo estas disfrutando ¿No es verdad?-Dicho esto giro a Pucca haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente.-Por que yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho…-Dicho esto llevo sus tres dedos hacia su boca y comenzó a lamerlos, Pucca se sonrojo aun mas.-Tienes un sabor tan dulce…me gustaría continuar…A no ser…que tu me lo pidieras.-Garu sonreia victoriosamente mientras miraba a Pucca.

-Garu…-Pucca miro a Garu con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que continue?.-Garu se acerco al rostro de Pucca.

-Por favor…-Pucca apreto la camisa de Garu.-Y-Yo…no puedo, necesito que tu.-Pucca suspiro y beso a Garu mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Garu, Garu correspondió al beso el cual subia cada vez mas de nivel.

Garu tomo a Pucca entre sus brazos sin separarse y camino hacia su cama mientras profundizaba aun mas el beso, Garu rescosto con delicadeza a Pucca en su cama, Pucca se alejo y comenzo a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Quieres que continue?.-Garu miro a Pucca.

-Si…hazlo ¡Por favor!.-Suplico Pucca mientras gemia levemente.

Garu beso a Pucca y comenzo a descender hacia su cuello, mientras mordia y succionaba el cuello de Pucca haciendo que las marcas se volvieran presentes, miro la ropa de la chica y fruncio el ceño.-Lo siento, pero esto debe irse…por un largo rato.-Señalo su ropa y acto seguido elimino rápidamente las prendas de la chica.

Garu fue rápidamente hacia los pechos de la chica para comenzar a morderlos y lamerlos, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de jugar con uno de sus pechos libres y su otra mano se encontraba acariciando la entrapierna de Pucca.

Pucca gemia con fuerza el nombre de Garu y se retorcia bajo el cuerpo de Garu. Los labios de Garu comenzaron a descender por el abdomen de Pucca hasta llegar a su punto mas débil.-¿Puedo?.-

Pucca solo asintió y Garu comenzo a lamer la feminidad de Pucca, Pucca arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás y enredaba sus dedos con fuerza en el cabello de Garu.-¡Garu!~ Esto es…tan…ah~.-Pucca no paraba de gemir y arquear su espalda,

Mientras tanto Garu disfrutaba cada vez mas las reacciones de Pucca que el causaba, Pucca cayó hacia atras con la respiración agitada, era ahora o nunca. Garu dejo tranquila esa zona y tomo a Pucca de la cintura haciendo que ella quedará en sus piernas-Ya es hora…necesitó hacerlo ya.-

-¡H-Hazlo…Ya!-Respondio Pucca

Garu sonrió y comenzo a entrar lentamente en Pucca. Pucca se aferro al cuello de Garu al igual que sus piernas se aferraron a la espalda de Garu.

-Parece que tendremos que hacerlo juntos.-Garu beso rápidamente a Pucca la cual asintió. Garu tomo la cadera de Pucca comenzo a moverla de arriba a abajo.

-Garu~ Garu~…-Pucca comenzaba con una cabalgata la cual subia cada vez mas de velocidad y fuerza.

-Es el unico nombre que debes decir.-Gruño Garu al ver como los pechos de Pucca se movían al vaivén de las embestidas los cuales no dudo en introducirlos en lo boca y comenzar a lamerlos, Pucca gamia una y otra vez el nombre de Garu y conforme sus gemidos aumentaban, la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas también lo hacían. Hasta que Garu toco el punto mas débil de Pucca haciendo que ella gimiera mas fuerza.-¿Aqui?.-Dijo Garu mientras golpeaba aquel punto haciendo que Pucca gimiera aun mas

-¡Si!~ ¡Ahí!~.-Pucca abrazo con fuerza a Garu. Garu comenzaba a embestir con fuerza ese punto haciendo que Pucca se moviera y gimiera rápidamente. Garu miraba las reacciones de Pucca y mientras mordia su labio inferior. Joder, se veía tan provocativa tal vez demasiado para el, los gemidos y las reacciones de Pucca lo incitaban a seguir y nunca terminar…o eso creyó el ya que Pucca ya había terminado.

Las piernas de Pucca perdieron fuerza al igual que ella asi que se dejo caer en la cama con la respiración agitada. Garu estaba a punto de terminar hasta que recordo que no estaban usando protección.-Pucca…esto todavía no termina.-Dicho esto coloco a la chica en cuatro y entro en un sitio diferente para comenzar a embestir nuevamente a Pucca.

-¡Ah!…¡Ga-Garu!.-Pucca quien recién se recuperaba, comenzaba a gemir nuevamente. Garu aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad, con una de sus mano sujetaba con fuerza uno de los pechos de Pucca haciendo que gimiera con fuerza.

-G-Garu…estoy en mi límite.-Los brazos de Pucca temblaron y Pucca cayó en las almohadas.

-Yo también…-Dicho esto Garu termino dentro de Pucca y cayó a un lado de ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Garu rodeo la cintura de Pucca con sus brazos y la recosto en su pecho.

-Estoy muy cansada…-Pucca abrazo el pecho de Garu y soltó un bostezo.

-Buenas noches…-Garu se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos de Pucca y depósito un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches.-Pucca sonrio y acto seguido cayó dormida en los brazos de Garu.

Garu la observo dormir y sonrió. Si, dejaría a Pucca…no podía imaginar que otro hombre la besara, abrazara, mirarla o incluso dormir con ella, la idea solo hacia que se molestara…Definitivamente quería a Pucca solo para el y quería estar con ella para siempre pase lo que pase.

* * *

Bien llegue demasiado tarde y como una disculpa…esta este lemmon ewe…pero es que la universidad me esta matando! :'v…y es por eso que casi nunca podía escribir…pero pronto tendré vacaciones y podre actualizar un poco mas seguido…¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	7. Mi dulce adicción

Bueno…he regresado con el nuevo capítulo ^^…solo dire que será narrado desde el punto de vista de Garu y Pucca 7u7 _

* * *

Y ahí estaba nuevamente…devorando esos pequeños y exquisitos labios, escuchando esos pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban en nuestras bocas, mirando esos ojos rojizos llenos de deseo, mis manos se encontraban rodeando su cintura y sus glúteos, ella trataba de alejarse de mi, no podía permitirselo.

-Ngh…Garu…a-ahora no…-Pucca me miro con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por que no?…acaso ¿No te gusta?.-Tenia la intención de volver a sus labios para degustarlos nuevamente.

-No es que no me guste…pero.-Suspiro mientras evadia mi mirada.

No le di tiempo de continuar ya que nuevamente la tome del mentón y volví a besarla, aprete uno de sus pechos haciendo que gimiera un poco para asi darle paso a mi lengua para jugar con la suya, Joder…Pucca es simplemente perfecta ella ha sido y sera la única chica que me robara el aliento y me volviera loco ¿Como decirlo?…ella simplemente me encantaba.

Ella aun trataba de alejarme, pero después de un rato se dio por vencida, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me correspondía el beso aun con unos pequeños gemidos suyos los cuales hacian que mi "amigo" comenzará a despertar, nuestras lenguas estaban en una especie de lucha, la cual haría lo que fuera para ganarla, hubiésemos continuado pero el oxígeno, ¡El jodido oxigeno hacia que me alejara de MI Pucca!.

Sonreí cuando la mire, su rostro completamente escarlata, su respiración agitada, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, y un pequeño hilo de saliva que salia de sus labios y se encontraba conectado a mi lengua, vaya me encanta verla asi…ella es muy fácil de excitar y lo que me excitaba a mi era…esa pequeña chica inocente amada por todo el pueblo, con esa aura tan alegre y tan frágil como porcelana, mirarla como solo yo podía hacerlo…esa inocencia que trato de arrebatarle cada noche, hacerla mia y amarla mucho mas que cualquiera, observar y degustar ese pequeño cuerpo de porcelana, observando su mirada llena de deseo y lujuria. De tan solo pensarlo mordí mi labio inferior…ella estaba enfrente de mi tratando de recuperar el aliento, maldita sea necesitaba escucharla gritar mi nombre pidiendo por mas, asi que la tome de la cintura y la recoste en su escritorio…no aguantaría mas tiempo necesitaba hacerlo ya…

-Garu…la puert.-Volvi a besarla nuevamente mientras ella correspondia torpemente al beso, sonreí mentalmente…ella era tan tierna y linda…tenia mucha cualidades que me gustaban pero si las mencionara todas, nunca terminaria.

Si hablaria sobre esto con alguien pensaría que yo solo la estoy utilizando, pero realmente la amo y claro que quiero que ella sea mi novia incluso mi esposa, quiero estar con ella por siempre, tenía demasiada ventaja yo le gusto, ella me gusta…pero ¿Que era lo que me lo impedía?

Pucca se retorcia bajo mi cuerpo y comenzaba a gemir, mis manos se encontraban acariciando su pecho y entrepierna mientras mis labios estaban en su cuello. Tengo que pedirle matrimonió…aunque creo que es muy pronto para eso…por ahora sera mi novia y espero que muy pronto sea mi esposa, no voy a permitir que otro hombre tenga el placer de ser su novio y mucho menos su esposó.

-¡Garu!~ y-yo…¡Ah!.-Gemia cada vez mas al sentir un par de mis dedos moverse dentro de ella y un par de minutos mas tarde ella ya habia terminado, arqueo un poco su espalda y cayó en el escritorio con la raspiracion alborotada.

-Vaya…al parecer gane esta vez-Sonrei victorioso al verla, ella hizo un pequeño puchero solte una pequeña risa, mire mis dedos y no dude en lamerlos, Joder amo este sabor tan dulce, tan dulce como ella y a mi me encantan los dulces, continue lamiendo mis dedos mientras ella me miraba aun mas sonrojada.

-E-Eso es trampa.-Miro hacia una direccion contraria y cruzo ambos brazos.

-Tienes razon…Aun no termino.-Ella miro por un segundo a mi "amigo" y se sonrojo…rei levemente, ella era realmente inocente, volvi a besarla, ella correspondió al beso y rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas.

Ya era hora de que su vestido desapareciera asi que comence a despojarla de esa prenda tan molesta, ella trataba de hacer lo mismo con mi camisa y se lo permití. Todo era perfecto hasta que…un sonido poco peculiar nos interrumpió, ¡Mierda! ¡Olvide cerrar la puerta!…y ahi estaba yo besando su cuello mientras estaba semi-desnudo con Pucca desnuda en mis brazos mientras Ching nos miraba un tanto shockeada.

-¡C-Ching!.-El rostro de Pucca se había tornado pálido, trato de alejarse de mi y arreglarse lo mas pronto posible, ¡Claro! se que hacer en caso de un ataque de criaturas magicas pero, no sabia que hacer en caso de ser descubierto por Ching cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con su querida y mejor amiga.

-Yo…esperare afuera.-Ching salió y cerro la puerta…Pucca solo cubrió su rostro, en cambio yo…sabia que era hombre muerto.

Un rato después…Ching nos miraba fijamente cosa que me asusto un poco ya que sentía como me mataba con la mirada, Pucca se encontraba sirviendo un poco de té, se veía tan adorable con ese delantal rosa, me pregunto ¿Como se vera solo con el?, agite mi cabeza…no debería estar pensando en eso…ahora mi vida esta en juego.

-¿Y bien?.-Ching fue la primera en romper el silencio, haciendo que Pucca se sobresaltara un poco y que mis nervios aumentarán.

-¿Y bien…que?.-Pucca sonrio nerviosamente.

-Chicos no nací ayer…solo quiero que me digan ¿Desde cuando estan saliendo?.-Ching me miro de una forma…¿Como decirlo?…¿Sanguinaria?

-C-Ching…¡P-Puedo explicarte todo!.-Los nervios de Pucca aumentaban cada vez mas.

-¿No lo recuerdas?…Desde hace un año.-Pucca me miro un tanto confundida y suspire.-Pucca se auto-nombro mi novia…todos creyeron que era una broma pero realmente estábamos saliendo.-Bebí un poco de mi té mientras sentía la mirada de ambas chicas.-Ustedes lo tomaron como juego…pero realmente estamos saliendo.-Mire a Ching y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Por que no nos dijeron nada?…somos sus amigos.-Ching cruzo ambos brazos y miro a Pucca.

-B-Bueno…-Pucca me miro por un segundo.

-Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto…ya sabes que en la escuela no dejarían de molestar, claro que ibamos a hablar con ustedes sobre nuestro noviazgo hasta que nuestra relacion sea un poco mas sería.-Tome la mano de Pucca y ella su rostro se torno rojizos casi como sus ojos.-Y creo que ya es el momento.-

-Ya veo…-Ching suspiro.

-Y-Yo…bueno…ire por mas galletas ¡Ya regreso!.-Pucca salió lo mas rápido de la habitación dejandome solo con Ching.

-¿No pudiste esperar hasta tarde?.-Ching cruzo nuevamente sus brazos y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que hablas?.-Oh por supuesto que sabia de lo que hablaba.

-¿Acaso crees que…no los vi? Por favor Garu…ya no soy una niña, se perfectamente lo que hacían.-Ching llevó una de sus manos a su frente.

-¡Esta bien!…s-si estabamos a puntó de hacerlo…y además yo no soy culpable de que tu nos descubrieras.-Sentí un ligero sonrojo sobre mi rostro y mire hacia la puerta.

-Se nota que era la primera vez, dejaste la puerta abierta, típico de un chico con hormonas muy alborotadas.-Ching suspiro y señalo la puerta, ¿Eso fue alguna especie de insulto?.

-¿Primera vez?.-Rei levemente y Ching fruncio el ceño.

-¡Eres un imbecil!…¿¡Cuantas veces haz tocado a Pucca!?.-Ching tomo su katana y me apuntó con ella.

-Bueno…nunca te habia visto asi de molesta, asi que prefiero callarme.-Aleje la katana de mi cara y mire a Ching.

-Pucca es mi mejor amiga…ella es una chica muy buena que no conoce el mal…y yo soy su mejor amiga y jure que la protegería de cualquier cosa, en este caso de una escoria como tu.-Nuevamente me apuntó con su Katana.

-Si te lo dijera…¿Me matarías?.-Demonios necesitaba que Pucca me ayudará con Ching

-Depende…Ella es una chica alegre, amigable, dulce e inocente.-Alejo su katana y se sento.

~Garu pov's off~

~Pucca pov's on~

No podía creerlo…Garu el unico chico al que amo ¿Me llamo su novia? La felicidad me invadia…no podía creerlo, aunque ¿Realmente eramos pareja? Bueno…hemos tenido "citas" en mi casa pero solo vemos películas, el siempre esta todo el dia en mi casa, n-nos hemos besado, hay veces en las que el se queda a dormir y bueno…el y yo…lo "h-hacemos" ¿Esas son cosas que hacen las parejas? Suspire, tome las galletas y regrese a mi habitación.

-Siento la demora.-Sonreí levemente y me sente junto a Ching.

~Pucca pov's off~

~Garu pov's on~

-Bien…solo dire que lo hemos hecho mas de veinte veces.-Mire a Pucca, ella se sonrojo violentamente y me miro al igual que Ching. Si definitivamente iba a morir.

Después de un largo rato Ching se fue dejandome con varias amenazas de muerte y con mi "Novia" me gusta como suena.

-V-Vaya…me salvaste hoy, gracias por mentir, de no haber sido por ti Ching me estaría llenando de preguntas.-Pucca sonrió levemente.

-¿De que hablas?.-Le dirigí una mirada confusa.

-Ya sabes…mentiste sobre nuestro "noviazgo".-Pucca me miro.

-Yo nunca dije que mentí.-Me acerque a ella y la arrincone en la pared mas cercana.-Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Crees que no tenemos nada?.-La tome del mentón.

-Pero…eso fue algo que solo yo dije…pero tu…-Ella apartó la mirada.

-Esta bien, lo haré…¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-Mire esos ojos escarlata y sonreí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba sobre mis labios y correspondí al beso.

-¿Eso respondió tu pregunta?.-Pucca sonrió.

-Asi que somos pareja…-Tome su cintura y apegue su cuerpo contra el mio.-Parece que tendremos que hacer cosas de parejas.-Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿C-Como que?…-Me miro algo confusa y yo me dirigí directamente hacia sus labios para asi comenzar con un beso que subía cada vez mas de nivel.  
Apesar de todo ella trato de alejarme, sonrei mentalmente al ver nuevamente su ternura e inocencia, se alejo y respiro agitadamente.

-¡G-Garu! L-La puerta…¿Esta cerrada?.-Asenti, sabia que ella buscaba una excusa para que yo no continuara, la conocia perfectamente y sabia que ella queria continuar, con una de mis manos abri los labios de Pucca para asi darle paso a mi lengua la cual comenzaba a jugar con la de ella.

Comenzaba a gemir levemente…asi que la recoste en su cama mientras continuaba con el beso. Me aleje y la observé y con solo su mirada entendí todo, para ella no solo sería "sexo" ahora sería "Hacer el amor" y yo estaba aun mas feliz ya que lo haría con la persona que mas amo, bese su cuello dejaría marcas por toda su piel solo para que todos sepan que ella es de mi propiedad, su ropa desapareció solo para dejarla en ropa interior.

-Garu…ahí…ahí~.-Mi pequeña comenzaba a gemir cada vez mas ya que habia comenzado a acariciar sus zonas mas débiles, Arroje su sosten muy lejos, Era muy feliz y afortunado, ya que yo me aseguraría de ser el unico que podría observar y disfrutar de sus pechos, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran de un tamaño perfecto para mi y decorados cada uno de ellos un pequeño botón rosado dulce y muy degustable, parecian ser flores de cerezo, yo amo los cerezos, son ideales para mi, comencé a lamerlos ya que "necesitaban de mi atención" y debes en cuando los mordia causando mas gemidos por parte de Pucca, joder amo la forma en la que dice mi nombre y adoro ver sus expresiones, disfrutó de un sabor muy dulce, jamás me cansaré de ella.

Sus pechos se encontraban enrojecidos, asi que comence a desender hasta llegar a uno de mis lugares favoritos, sus panties se encontraban humedas asi que con mis dientes tome el elástico de ellas y las lleve hasta sus rodillas, me acerque a esa zona y comencé a lamerla y a disfrutar ese sabor tan dulce.

-¡Ah!~ ¡Garu!…¡Garu!~.-Pucca Gemia cada vez mas fuerte mi nombre mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, mordí un par de veces un pequeños botón y con una de mis manos me encargaba de presionar su punto mas débil, Pucca no paraba de gemir mi nombre la mire por un segundo y observe su cabello alborotado que la hacían lucir mas provocativa para mi.

Despues de unos minutos me aleje de esa zona, relamí mis labios y comencé a deshacerme de mis pantalones y usar protección. Pucca miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacia, quería atormentarla un rato, asi que comencé a moverme un poco mas lento y mire su rostro, vaya ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras miraba de la misma forma que yo la miro cada vez que lo hacemos, no creía que esa chica "tan pequeña y frágil" me mirara con deseo y lujuria.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?.-Sonreí y Pucca se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.-Dime…¿Que tanto lo necesitas?.-Me gustaba hacerle esa clase de preguntas…ya que ella siempre me contestaba de manera tímida.

-T-Te necesito…-Murmuró

-¿Dijiste algo?…no te escuché.-Me miro nuevamente y suspiro.

-T-Te necesito.-Dijo mientras apretaba las sabanas y me miraba.

-¿En-ton-ces~?.-La tome del mentón y cruzamos miradas.

-Te…¡T-Te necesito…ya!.-Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y yo sonreí, comencé a entrar en ella, otra de las cosas que me gusta de ella es que es estrecha, deliciosamente estrecha.

Aferro sus brazos a mi cuello y yo comencé a moverme rápidamente, nunca me habia sentido asi de bien estar con ella es algo indescriptible, simplemente se siente tan bien, se siente tan dulce.

Pucca gemia cada vez mas y movía sus caderas al vaivén de las embestidas, tome sus piernas y las elevé hasta mis hombros para profundizar las embestidas golpeando ese punto débil de Pucca que hacía que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos. Estuvimos asi por un largo rato hasta que sentí los espasmos por todo el cuerpo de Pucca, ella arqueo su espalda y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Continue con las embestidas, ella estaba muy sensible y al paso de un minuto comenzo a gemir nuevamente. ¿Quien lo diria?…cuando era un niño solo quería que ella se alejara de mi, pero todo cambio con el paso del tiempo, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez acordamos que actuaríamos como si nunca hubiese pasado y que continuaríamos con nuestra rutinas diarias. Debia admitirlo, al parecer desarrolle una adicción a Pucca, Una dulce adicción.

Ella termino nuevamente y al cabo de unos segundos yo también lo hice, me recoste a su lado y ella me abrazó.

-Pucca…Tal vez debi haberte dicho esto mucho antes…Te amo.-Aparte su flequillo y deposite un beso en su frente.

-Yo también te amo.-Se acercó a mis labios y me besó.

Abrazé su cintura y ella cayó dormida, sonreí al verla dormir. No podía creer que esa pequeña niña fastidiosa se haya convertido en la unica mujer que mas amo en el mundo. Esa pequeña niña que me fastidiaba con sus molestos y empalagosos besos, que ahora me volvían loco, esa pequeña tan frágil, se había convertido en toda una diosa a sus 18 años. Recuerdo los días de cuando tenía su edad, vivía atormentado con el pensamiento de hacerla mía y solo mía. Esas noches en las que no podía dormir a causa de ella y ahora con mis 20 años puedo disfrutar de su sabor tan dulce. Me aseguraré de ser el único que pueda disfrutar de este sabor tan dulce, quiero que ella solo pronuncie mi nombre, quiero ser el único que cause esas sensaciones en Pucca, ¿Que puedo decir? Ella es mi dulce obsesión…y también mi dulce perdición.

Recuerdo esas peleas con muchos idiotas, esos idiotas que se atrevian a mirarla, ¿Como no mirarla? Ella es extremadamente linda, y su vestimenta hacían que me sacará de quicio, solo hacían que sus curvas resaltaran aún mas, era obvió que llamaba la atención de muchos imbéciles, si ella supiera a cuantos sujetos he golpeado…probablemente nombraría a todos los chicos de la aldea, pero esos idiotas no saben que yo tuve el placer y el honor de hacer algo que ellos nunca en sus patéticas vidas harán, yo la enamore y también la hice mia y solo mia.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que la conocí y eso…me alegra. La observe nuevamente dormir, ella descansaba a gusto sobre mi pecho. Sonreí nuevamente, si…definitivamente ella tiene que ser mi esposa.

* * *

Bueno…creo que ha llegado la hora de molestar a Garu un poco ¿No creen? e.e


	8. Cita

Bueno…es la hora de joder a Garu e_e…el capítulo de hoy también será narrado por Pucca y tal vez por Garu.

* * *

Nuevamente una mañana en la aldea de Sooga, y nuevamente una mañana junto a mi novio…amo decir eso.

-Buenos días.-Sonreí al verlo despertar y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.-Garu sonrió y depósito un pequeño beso mi frente.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-Me senté en la cama y lo mire, el sonrió, conozco esa sonrisa.

-Quiero algo diferente para desayunar.-Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba debajo de el, victoriosamente logre huir.

-¿N-No quedaste satisfecho con lo de anoche?-Me levante rápidamente y me cubrí con su camisa, adoro usar sus camisas, me siento especial cada vez que las utilizó.

-No, aun no estoy satisfecho.-Se levantó, caminó hacia mi y me abrazó por detrás, no puedo evitar estremecerme con cada movimiento que el haga.

-G-Garu…detente tengo que hacer el desayunó.-Comencé a temblar un poco ya que el estaba besando mi cuello.

-Ya tengo algo dulce enfrente de mi.-Dejo tranquilo mi cuello y abrazo mi cintura, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

¿Éramos realmente una pareja? Me gustaría hacer algo mas, pero tal vez el se niegue a tener una cita, pero… ¿Que pasaría si me niego a "Hacerlo"?

-Lo siento…pero yo realmente tengo hambre.-Me aleje rápidamente de el y camine hacia la puerta, me duele hacer esto pero, me gustaría que el tomará la iniciativa de tener una cita.

-¿Estas molesta?-Garu suspiro y dirigió su mirada al suelo, me duele hacerle esto.

-No…solo estoy un poco cansada.-Sonreí

-Acaso ¿No dormiste bien?-Garu me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

-B-Bueno… ¿Como decirlo? Hace unos días me di cuenta de que yo…-Me sonroje levemente y no logré terminar la frase.

-Demonios…es mi culpa ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-Camino hacía mi. ¿¡El sabe que quiero tener una cita!?

-No sabía como decírtelo, tampoco sabía como es que te lo tomarías.-

-Tranquila…es mi culpa no cuide ciertas cosas.-

-¿¡Entonces estas de acuerdo conmigo!?-

-Si…tranquila me haré cargo de esto.-Garu me abrazó.

-¿Entonces…tendremos una cita?-Mire a Garu y sonreí

-Espera… ¿Una cita?…-Suspiro pesadamente.- ¡A-Ah!, así que de eso hablabas.-

-¿Eh?… ¿De que hablas?-

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que hay días en los que no usamos protección?-

-S-Si pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la cita?-

-C-Creí que tu…bueno que yo… ¡Que ambos!… ¿Seriamos padres?-Garu soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡C-Claro que no!-Sentí como mi rostro se tornaba escarlata.

-Pero…por suerte no era lo que yo creía, pero aún así actuabas muy extraño ¿Era por que querías tener una cita conmigo?-

-Si…n-no hemos tenido una cita, y yo quiero hacer cosas de parejas.-

-Pero…si hemos hecho cosas de parejas.-

-¡N-No me refiero a esa clase de cosas!-Cerré con fuerza mis puños y ojos, mientras mi rostro se volvía a tornar escarlata.

-Tranquila…Claro que tendremos una cita.-Garu sonrió y acaricio levemente mi cabeza.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Sonreí con un gran brillo en mis ojos.

-Algún día te llevaré a una….-

-Ya veo…entonces ¿Podemos salir hoy?-

-¿Eh?-Garu me miro un tanto confuso.- ¿Hoy?… ¿No crees que es muy pronto?-

-No… ¡Hoy es perfecto!-

Garu volvió a abrazarme por la cintura y se acerco a mi cuello.-Y ¿Si nos saltamos la cita?-Me aleje rápidamente de el y lo mire furiosa.

-¿Como te lo explico?…no lo haremos.-

-¿¡Que!? P-Pucca ¿De que hablas?-Garu sujeto mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

-Quiero tener citas toda esta semana, sin tener que hacerlo.-

-¿Q-Que ocurrirá si no salimos?-

-Te lo diré solo una vez…sin citas no lo haremos durante un mes.-Cruce los brazos y mire hacía otro lado

-¿¡Que!?…Pucca soy un hombre y tengo necesidades…y tus eres la principal.-Garu me tomó del mentón y sonrió. ¡N-No debo caer ante el!… ¡Tengo que negarme! Pero tan solo miro su sonrisa y no puedo resistirme ¡No!… ¡Yo tengo que ser fuerte!

-Ya veo…así que solo eso te importa, bien te lo has ganado, un mes.-Le día la espalda, pero el me abrazo nuevamente la cintura y su manos comenzaban a subir y a bajar por mi cuerpo, solté un gemido pequeño ya que el estaba jugando con mi pecho.

-No lo creo…tu eres muy sensible en ciertas zonas, basta con tocarlas para que tu comiences a gritar mi nombre.-Garu mordió levemente mi oreja, callé los sonidos que comenzaban a salir de mis labios, Tengo que ser fuerte.

Me día la vuelta y me lancé sobre el.

-Te lo dije…-Lo mire a los ojos.

-Recuerdas… ¿Quien te vencía desde que éramos niños?-sonreí de lado y el rostro de Garu cambio completamente.

-N-No cambies el tema…-Garu miro a una dirección contraria mientas fruncía levemente el ceño, se ve tan lindo cuando hace un puchero.

-También…me aseguraré de cerrar mi habitación durante todo el día, y no caeré de nuevo en tus bromas.-Me senté sobre su estomago y cruce ambos brazos.

-No puedo creer que te engañe diciéndote que me rompí todos los huesos.-Garu rió levemente.

-¡Me preocupaste! y aun así cuando llegue tu solo me besaste y…-Me avergüenza decirlo.

-¿Y?… ¿Que paso después?~.- ¡Odio que haga eso! me hace responder cosas muy vergonzosas.

-Tu sabes de lo que hablo…así que ¿Tendremos una cita?-Mire nuevamente a Garu, el estaba mirándome y suspiro.

-Este bien…tendremos una cita.-

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir…estaba tan feliz…finalmente todos me conocerán como la novia oficial de Garu, no pude resistirme y me lancé sobre los labios de Garu y el correspondió el beso, dulce…siempre es así de dulce.

-Bien…entonces nos vemos mas tarde ¿Si?-Sonreí y mire a Garu. Garu solo asintió y me levante rápidamente.-Bien…hare el desayuno.-Camine hacia la puerta y mire nuevamente a Garu.- ¿Quieres algo en especial?-Sonreía nuevamente, ¡No puedo dejar de sonreír! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Garu aceptó tener una cita conmigo!

-L-Lo que sea esta bien…-Garu miro hacia el suelo con un leve sonrojo, y sin mas que decir me dirigía a la cocina.

~Pucca Pov's off~

~Garu Pov's on~

Maldición…nuevamente esta ocurriendo esto…he sido egoísta, muy egoísta, ¿Que ocurre conmigo? ¿En que momento me había vuelto así? ¿Por que tengo la necesidad de hacerla mía? Suspire pesadamente y volví a recostarme en el suelo. Hace años solo vivía atormentado con el pensamiento de hacerla solo mía, recuerdo todas esas largas noches en donde yo tenía esa clase de sueños con ella y ahora que los puedo hacer realidad ¿Por que me siento culpable? Maldita sea…me odio,

"Vaya…pero miren a quién tenemos aquí…parece que ahora te diste cuenta de tu egoísmo" y ahí va de nuevo esa fastidiosa voz…"Dices que la amas pero…tu solo quieres una cosa…dime ¿Que haría Pucca si ella lo interpretara así?" Mierda…tenia razón…mucha razón, yo no quiero que Pucca piense que solo la utilizó, la amo demasiado…tanto que…no quiero perderla…no a ella.

"Entonces ¿No crees que deberías preocuparte aun mas por ella? Escucharla y hacer de vez en cuando algo diferente" lo se…lo se, Pucca me importa demasiado…tengo que controlarme cada vez que estoy con ella "Si…deberías hacerlo…pobre Pucca apuesto a que le cuesta trabajo sentarse" ¡Estúpida voz! Y ahora ¿¡Quien es el pervertido!? "Bueno…yo soy tu conciencia, entonces el único pervertido aquí eres tu…dime ¿Quien es el que no logra controlarse? Solo eres un chico con hormonas muy alborotadas" ¡Cállate! Tu no entenderías eso…"Oh claro que lo entiendo, Tus hormonas se alborotan cada vez que miras a Pucca y…siempre termina igual, Una Pucca muy agotada y con la respiración alborotada, mientras que tu duermes como un niño pequeño" Esta bien, puede que tengas razón. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me provoque.

-Garu el desayuno esta listo.-Dijo Pucca mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Lo siento…y-ya voy.-Me levante rápidamente, demonios olvidé que ella estaba usando mi camisa.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" ¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo la culpa! ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que ahora tenía que usar mi camisa? "¿Que esperabas? Recién se levanto" ¡Lo se! Pero… ¡Mi camisa es ajustada y corta para ella! "¿Ahora culpas a la camisa?"

-¿G-Garu? ¿Estas bien?-Pucca camino hacia mi y toco mi frente, demonios…eso solo hizo que mi camisa se levantara un poco más dejando observar sus panties… ¡Demonios! Esa estúpida voz tiene razón ¿¡Desde cuando me había convertido en un pervertido!?

"No tengo idea, pero…solo eres así con Pucca…hay que admitirlo, ella es la única chica que nos ha causado esto"

-Tranquila estoy bien.-Sonreí levemente.

-¿Estas seguro?-Pucca me miro con preocupación.

-si…estoy bien…no te preocupes.-Sonreí nuevamente.

-Ya veo…entonces vayamos a desayunar.-Pucca me respondió con una sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

"Vaya…necesitamos ayuda urgentemente".

Pase la mayoría del día entrenando, necesitaba despejar mi mente y pensar sobre la cita.

-¡Hay Garu!-Dijo Abyo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Hola.-Le devolví el saludo y me senté en el suelo.

-Vaya…llevas casi todo el día entrenando.-Respondió mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Lo se, es que estoy algo nervioso.-

-Eso es algo inusual en ti.-Abyo rio.- ¿Que ocurre?-

¡Demonios! Nunca antes había hablado sobre esto con alguien ¿Que se supone que diría?-B-Bueno…digamos que yo… ¿Tendré una cita?-

-Espera… ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tendrás una cita!? ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Con quien!?-Abyo comenzó a saltar y hacer muchas preguntas.

-Y-Yo…-suspire.- ¡S-Saldré con Pucca!-Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí como mis mejilla se ruborizaban.

-¡Wow! Esto es tan…wow…nunca antes te había visto así…creo que esto si es serio, sabía que tarde o temprano caerías ante Pucca.-Abyo golpeo levemente mi espalda.

-Eso fue hace mucho.-Suspire.-Hace mucho que me di cuenta de que la quería…pero no…no estaba listo para decírselo y ahora…no se que hacer en una cita.-Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, estoy demasiado nervioso…quiero que todo resulte perfecto.

-Veamos…he tenido millones de citas así que.-Lo interrumpí

-Sin mentiras.-Lo mire y Abyo soltó una pequeña lágrima.

-¿¡Dudas de mis encantos!?-Abyo sujeto mis dos hombros y los apretó con fuerza.

-Claro que si, solo haz salido con una chica, Ching. Pero eso solo fue una salida de amigos.-Empuje a Abyo y el cayó en al suelo.

Abyo suspiro pesadamente.-Tienes razón…a decir verdad, yo solo tengo citas como "amigos" con Ching, pero con un poco de imaginación…las convierto en citas románticas.-Abyo se levanto rápidamente y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Que es lo que hacen?-

-Bueno…hay veces en donde salimos a bailar, tal vez un paseo romántico bajo la luna, un día de campo en la playa.-Dijo Abyo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno…yo no bailo.-Mire mi teléfono.-Y al parecer pronostican lluvias durante toda la noche.-Le mostré a Abyo mi teléfono y el me golpeo.

-¿¡No entiendes el concepto de "Romance"!?.-

-¡Yo no puedo controlar el clima!-Me levante y le devolví el golpe a Abyo.

-¡Entonces! ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres para la cita!?-Abyo intentó golpearme pero lo detuve, maldición…el tiene razón, a decir verdad no me importa el lugar, solo me importa estar con ella…solo con ella.

-Tienes razón, tal vez…el paseo no suena mal.-

-¡Así se habla! Garu…ve por ella.-Abyo golpeó levemente mi espalda y sonreí levemente.

~Garu Pov's off~

~Pucca Pov's on~

Después del desayuno Garu se despidió de mí y me dirigí lo más pronto posible con Ching, me moría por contarle sobre mi cita con Garu, es el mejor día de todos.

-Y entonces…hoy tendré una cita con Garu ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Saldré con Garu!-No podía dejar de sonreír y gritar.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Pucca!-Ching me abrazó.

-Me preguntó… ¿Que habrá planeado para la cita?-

-Bueno…es su primera cita oficial como novios…así que puede que sea algo especial.-

-Bueno…tú sabes perfectamente que nunca he tenido una cita.-

-Lo se, espero que todo salga bien.-

-¡Tienes razón! ¿¡Que pasaría se algún ser mágico aparece a mitad de la cita!? Y ¿¡Si me caigo sobre Garu y le fracturo la pierna!? ¡Necesito un botiquín! Y… ¿Que pasaría si algo arruina nuestra cita? ¿Que es lo que haría? ¿Garu se molestara conmigo?-Seguí pensando en muchas otras catástrofes que arruinarian mi cita con Garu y Ching rio levemente.

-Tranquila Pucca…todo saldrá bien…no tienes que preocuparte, a puesto a que Garu tendrá la situación bajo control.

~Pucca Pov's off~

~Garu Pov's on~

-¡No puedo hacer esto!-Mire a Abyo con molestia.

-Vamos…solo tienes que decirle lo linda que es…y lo que mas te gusta de ella.-Dijo Abyo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

Suspire y me mire al espejo.-Pucca…y-yo…pienso q-que hoy luces muy linda.-No puedo creer que estoy tartamudeando y mi rostro se torna completamente rojo, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará cuando este con Pucca.

-Bueno eso ya es algo…ahora ¿Tienes algo planeado para tu atuendo?-

-Iré como estoy vestido.-

-¡NO! ¡Se supone que es algo importante! Y debes vestir como tal.-Abyo me tomo de ambos hombros y comenzó a moverme violentamente.-Sabes tienes suerte…Compre un traje especialmente para ti.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-Bueno ya sabes…la mayoría de los chicos creían que tu…bueno…ya sabes…creían que a ti no te gustaban las chicas.-

-¿¡Que!?-Tome a Abyo del cuello de su camina con fuerza.

-¡PE-PERO! Algunos no perdimos la fe en ti…yo sabía que tarde o temprano saldrías con Pucca…y si no me crees te puedo mostrar una gráfica.-

-¿Grafica?-No quiero pero necesito ver esa gráfica.

Acto seguido Abyo me mostró una gráfica que todos los chicos hicieron a cerca de mí, se la arrebate y comencé a leerla.

-Un diez por ciento dice que a mi no me gustan las chicas, otro diez por ciento dice que me quedaré con Pucca, un cinco por ciento dice que me quedaré con otra chica y el setenta y cinco por ciento dice que…moriré solo y…¿Virgen?.- mire nuevamente a Abyo.

-¡Fue Tobe! ¡No me golpees por favor!-

"¿¡ES ENSERIO!?" Esa voz comenzó a reír…"Al parecer no saben nada acerca de ti" comencé a reír también y Abyo me miro con confusión.

-¿Que es tan divertido?-

-No es nada…no lo comprenderías.-Solté la camisa de Abyo y me aleje de el.

-En fin… ¿Usaras el traje?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-Bien dicho.-

~Garu Pov's off~

~Pucca Pov's on~

Bien…aquí vamos, Ching me ayudo con mi vestuario y con mi maquillaje y peinado, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

"Tranquila Pucca…todo saldrá bien…El chico de nuestros sueños nos invito a salir" Eso es lo que me preocupa… ¿Que pasaría si lo arruinó? Tal vez el se enfade conmigo "No debes preocuparte por eso…el nos dijo que nos ama sin importar que…sabemos perfectamente que Garu no es esa clase de chico" ¡Tienes razón! No tengo que preocuparme, Garu me quiere tal y como soy.

Camine hacia la salida y Ching me sonrió.

-¡Buena suerte Pucca!-

-¡La tendré!-Le regrese la sonrisa y seguí mi camino hacia la salida.

Y ahí estaba el…me miro y sonrió.

-Vaya…hoy este mucho mas hermosa.-Garu camino hacia mí y beso levemente mi frente.

-G-Gracias…tu también luces mucho mas lindo.-Sonreí mientras mis mejillas se tornaban levemente rojizas.

-¿Estas lista?-Garu extendió su mano.

-Si…-Tome la mano y Garu y así, partimos hacia nuestra cita.

Llegamos al bosque de bambú en donde había una cena al aire libre…Garu si que lo había planeado.

~Pucca Pov's off~

~Garu Pov's on~

Joder…estaba demasiado nervioso, miraba una y otra vez la puerta. No puedo creer que Abyo haya cambiado todo al último momento.

"¡Ja! ¡Ja! Sabes esto es muy estúpido de tu parte" ¿Por que lo dices? "¿Es broma? Por favor…haz hecho muchas otras cosas con esa pequeña…y creo que ya sabes a que me refiero…una cita no es un asunto de vida o muerte…" creo que tienes razón…después de todo ¿Que podría pasar si la cita sale mal? "¿Sexo sin un mes?" Mierda…

"Tu tranquilo…debes mantener la calma y actuar con confianza…así le darás mucha mas seguridad a Pucca" actuar con confianza.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta y fue cuando la vi, lucia mucho mas hermosa que de costumbre, me sonrió y me acerque a ella sin no antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Vaya…hoy estas mucho más hermosa.-

-G-Gracias…tu también luces mucho mas lindo.-Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rojizas.

Tuvimos una caminata hacia el bosque de bambú, había preparado una cena para los dos, me aseguré de perfeccionar cada detalle, toda tenia y debía ser perfecto para ella, solo para ella.

~Garu Pov's off~

~Pucca Pov's on~

Aún no puedo creer que estaba en una cita con Garu, realmente era muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

Toda la cita fue espectacular, debo admitir que Garu cocina mucho mejor que yo, charlamos, nos divertimos…Al parecer el no es como yo creí, realmente le importaba nuestro noviazgo.

Al finalizar la noche, Garu me acompañó, literalmente hasta mi habitación.

~Pucca Pov's off~

~Garu Pov's on~

-Sabes…al ver que te esforzaste hoy, yo creo que te mereces una recompensa.-Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando…

-¿Que clase de recompensa?-Sonreí levemente mientras abrazaba a Pucca.

-¿¡Q-Que!? ¡N-No me refiero a esa clase de recompensa! Yo solo decía que tú…puedes pedir lo que sea, siempre y cuando no sea…"eso".-Pucca miro hacia el suelo.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?, creó que ya tengo una idea.-

~Garu Pov's off~

~Pucca Pov's on~

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Que es?-Dirigí mi mirada hacia Garu.

Garu solo sonrió y me beso…un beso, cálido y dulce…un beso tierno y silencioso.

-¿Te parece bien un par de esos?-Garu toco mis labios con su dedo índice.

-Tal vez… ¿Puede que sean mas de un par?-Quería besarlo aún mas ya que, desde hace mucho que ya no lo perseguía.

-Descuida…tenemos toda la noche.-Garu se recostó sobre mi cama atrayéndome hacia el, haciendo que cayera sobre el, creía que el tramaría algo pero, cumplió su palabra el solo me beso, me beso múltiples de veces y yo los aceptaba con gusto.

Solo eso fue más que suficiente.

* * *

Bien..se que tarde demasiado XD; pero quiero disculparme con ustedes por mi ausencia :'v,

Pero en fin...bueno solo diré que. esta historia esta por su fase final, pero antes...haré un maratón especial sobre cinco sueños que ha tenido el pervertido de Garu 7u7

Se aproxima mucho lemmon 7u7

Y bueno eso es todo, Tratare de comenzar con el maratón lo mas pronto posible n.n

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Especial 1

Bueno como saben…prometí que haría un maratón sobre los sueños de Garu, en total serán cinco capítulos sobre los sueños del pervertido de Garu 7u7…asi que nada…espero que disfruten este especial :).

* * *

Vaya…al parecer muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquella vez en donde salve a Pucca de Tobe, y también desde que rompí mi voto de silencio.

"Y también desde aquel dia en el que quedaste flechado ante ella" si…mi conciencia me lo recordaría cada vez que sea necesario, "Vamos admitelo…estas loco por ella" si…solo me hace sufrir cada vez mas.

Me encontraba entrenando junto con Ching y Abyo, mi dia parecía ser perfecto, no había rastros de Pucca asi que puedo entrenar tranquilo o eso creía ya que Pucca conducía su moto a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, aqui vamos de nuevo.

Pucca se detuvo unos centímetros antes y sonrió, por alguna extraña razón me sonroje levemente y solo gire mi cabeza a una dirección contraria.

-Ya puedes comenzar a correr Garu.-Dijo Abyo con un tono burlón.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Respondió Ching mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Pucca y se alejaba con Abyo.

-¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen sol-!.-No logre terminar la frase ya que Ching y Abyo se habían ido. Acto seguido Pucca se lanzó sobre mi y comenzó a perseguirme.

Comencé a huir de ella hacía el bosque…pero era imposible alejarme de ella ¡Demonios! Ella es muy rápida.

"Dime…¿No admiras eso de ella?" Ignore a esa molesta voz mientras seguía huyendo de Pucca.

Fue inútil ya que ella se lanzó sobre mi y comenzamos a rodar hasta chocar contra un árbol, ella mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro y yo…por alguna extraña razón no hice nada, ¿Que ocurría conmigo? Solo me la quede observando por unos momentos, vaya…ya no era una niña, el viento jugaba con su cabello negro, su piel es casi tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos rojizos brillaban aun mas que el sol, sus labios se veían rosados y ¿Deliciosos?, su cuerpo habia cambiado completamente…espera ¿Desde cuando comencé a fijarme en su cuerpo?

"No lo se pero…esta pequeña esta muy bien desarrollada ¿No crees? Dime…no te daría curiosidad saber como es que se vería sin ese molesto vestido…y comprobar que tan blanca es su piel" ¿¡Que demonios sucede contigo!? Aunque tal vez tengas algo de razón.

Pucca se acerco a mi rostro y comenzó a besarme, ¿Que ocurre conmigo? ¿Por que no me alejó?

"Vamos…disfruta el momento" ¡No!…¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Trate de levantarme rápidamente y aunque fue inútil y al final terminé apoyandome en mis codos, y tal vez fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Pucca se movío un poco y término sentandose exactamente sobre mi "amigo" y sus pechos enfrente de mi rostro, sentí como corría una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, ella solo me miro con confusión y siguió con lo suyo, continuo besandome esta vez lentamente.

"Ahora ¿Disfruraras el momento?" ¡No lo haré! ¿¡Que estoy haciendo!? ¿¡Por que estoy apunto de lanzarme sobre ella y comenzar a besarla!? "Vamos Garu…ya tienes diecisiete años…ambos sabemos que ya es la hora de corresponderle a esta pequeña" Estaba perdido…o eso creía ya que un sonido poco peculiar hizo que Pucca se alejara de mi, ella se levanto y fruncio el ceño. Me levante rápidamente mientras que mi ritmo cardíaco regresaba a la normalidad, ella se acercó a mi y me beso nuevamente esta vez en mi mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Pucca sonrió y acto seguido se retiró.

"Que idiota…pudiste haberlo hecho de una buena vez" ¿Hacer que?.

Regrese a mi hogar y tome una ducha, aun seguía pensando en Pucca.

"No quieres admitirlo ¿Verdad?…Tal vez si te doy una lección lo entiendas" ¿De que habla?

No le di importancia y me fui a dormir.

"Que comience el juego"

((N\A: aqui comienza el sueño n.n))

Nuevamente estaba entrenando, esta vez solo. El clima al parecer no estaba de mi lado ya que comenzaba a nublarse, dentro de poco tendría que terminar con mi entrenamiento y fue cuando escuche una risa conocida…me dí la vuelta y me encontré con unos ojos rojizos, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr y Pucca comenzó a perseguirme.

Me aleje hasta llegar al bosque y fue cuando comenzó a llover, pasaron unos minutos y mi persecución al igual que la lluvia aún no terminaban, hasta que Pucca se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besarme.

La lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta cada vez mas violenta, necesitabamos un refugio, suerte que mi casa era la unica que estaba cerca.

Al llegar a mi casa Pucca entro rápidamente y se sentó cerca de mi chimenea la cual había dejado encendida para Mio.

-¿Tienes frío?.-Le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta.

-U-Un poco.-respondió mientras estornudaba levemente.

-Ire por unas toallas.-Me dirigía a mi habitación pero ella me detuvo.

-E-Estoy bien…con el fuego de la chimenea es suficiente.-Pucca sonrió levemente.

-Tu ropa esta totalmente mojada y te podrías resfriar.-Dije mientras le dirigía la mirada a Pucca, ella solo se sonrojo levemente. Trate de evadir su mirada para encontrarme con algo mas.

Su ropa mojada hacia que su vestido se viese translúcido dejando ver su piel debajo de la tela tan delgada y también dejando ver su sosten, Pucca se dio cuenta de eso, se sonjoro violentamente y cubrió rápidamente su pecho con ambos brazos, yo mire rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria ¿¡En que estoy pensando!?

-Y-Ya regresó.-Camine hacia mi habitación, tome un par de toallas y regrese a la sala para encontrarme con una imagen que me sacaría de quisio.

Ahí estaba ella, tratando de deslizar sus panti-medias negras hacia abajo, con su vestido un tanto ajustado el cual se encontraba totalmente mojado y dejando su cabello suelto. Estoy a punto de perder mi autocontrol.

-T-Toma.-Le entregue la toalla mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella, Pucca sonrió y la acepto.

-Gracias-Respondió mientras colocaba la toalla sobre su cabello. Me senté a un lado suyo y comencé a secar mi cabello.

-Parece que la tormenta durará mucho.-Mire hacia la ventana.

-Ya veo…-Pucca trato de responderme ya que al parecer estaba en una lucha con sus medias, las cuales al parecer no querían bajar.-¿Por que no…?-Murmuro Pucca mientras trataba de librarse de ellas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.-Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella ¿¡Por que dije eso!?.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡N-No! Descuida…y-yo puedo hacerlo sola.-Pucca comenzaba a sonrojarse violentamente.

-Tranquila…solo son medias.-Respondí y acto seguido me senté enfrente de ella.

-Esta bien.-Pucca suspiro y tomo el elástico de las medias, trate de hacer lo mismo pero me di cuenta de que tendría que meter mi mano bajo su falda, demonios otra vez estoy nervioso.-¿Garu? ¿Estas bien?.-Pucca me miro sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-N-No es nada…-Respondí, levante un poco su falda y trate de adentrarme en ella, mi mano estaba un tanto temblorosa, hasta que logré tocar algo, algo que no me hubiese imaginado.

De los labios de Pucca logro escapar un sonido un tanto extraño, que por alguna razón a mi me había gustado escuchar.

-N-No son mis medias.-Pucca volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿No lo son?.-Inconscientemente acaricie esa zona, haciendo que Pucca volviera a ¿Gemir?.

-¡N-No!.-Pucca trato de cubrir sus labios, y fue cuando perdí mi control.-¿Garu?.-Ella me miro y yo me acerque a sus labios para comenzar con un beso…Ella también me correspondió el beso, rodeo mí cuello con sus brazos y se sentó en mis piernas mientras continuábamos con el beso.

Su rostro y cuerpo estaban fríos y yo me aseguraría de ayudarla a entrar en calor. Mis manos se encontraban en su cintura pero, comenzaron a descender hacia sus glúteos y así apretarlos un poco. Como respuesta fue un pequeño gemido el cual le dio paso a mi lengua y así comenzar a jugar con la de ella la cual acepto la propuesta y así comenzó una batalla de lenguas.

Pucca enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y gemía levemente, ¡Dios! ¡Solo esta haciendo que pierda mi cordura!. Todo era perfecto hasta que el oxígeno se encargo de separarnos, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas cruzamos miradas. Tengo que probar aun mas, necesito probar aun mas.

Comencé a descender hacia su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo de vez en cuando. Con cada gemido suyo hacían que mi "Amigo" despertara aun mas, necesito hacerla mía.

-Más~.-Vaya al parecer no era el único que quería aun más, Pucca comenzaba a gemir al sentir mi lengua paseándose sobre su cuello y mis manos que se paseaban sobre su cintura y glúteos.

Nuestra ropa aun seguía húmeda así que comencé a deshacerme de su vestido y contemplar una vista maravillosa. Necesitaba verla, así que rápidamente la despoje de su sostén y asi mirar finalmente lo que tanto deseaba, Sus pequeños botones se encontraban listos para ser probados, no estaba seguro así que mire a Pucca.

Pucca se levanto y se acerco a mi oído.-P-Puedes hacerlo…si quieres.-Me dijo con algo de timidez y sonrió tiernamente, le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a tocarlos con mis manos.

-Ah~ E-Estan frías.-Pucca gimio al sentir mi manos esta vez sobre sus pechos.-Pero…se siente bien…-Sonrei nuevamente mientras continuaba con un pequeño masaje, y después de unos minutos una de mis manos fue reemplazada por mis labios.

Bien…creo que dejare de ser gentil. Comencé a lamer y a morder delicadamente uno de sus pechos y me encargaba de masajear el otro con mi mano. Moví mi lengua en círculos sobre ese pequeño botón rosado, el cual también mordía delicadamente.

Pucca gemia cada vez mas alto mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y me atraía mas hacia ella. Mi mano libre comenzó a descender por su abdomen hasta llegar a su feminidad la cual comencé a acariciar, como resultado fueron mas gemidos por parte de Pucca.

Me aleje de sus pechos y comencé a descender hasta llegar a en donde estaba mi mano…se encontraba algo húmedo y me asegurare de humedecerlo aun mas. Me acerque aun mas a esa zona y finalmente logre deshacerme de esas medias y panties tan molestas, Pucca cerro rápidamente sus piernas y trato de cubrirse con sus manos, sonreí levemente, ella no deja de ser inocente.

-Sabes que yo no te haría daño ¿Verdad?.-Mire a Pucca mientras ella aun trataba de cubrirse.

-T-Tu nunca me harías daño.-Y asi Pucca alejó ambas manos. Sonríe nuevamente y con una de mis manos abrí delicadamente sus piernas para asi probar algo tan dulce como ella.

Pucca comenzó a gritar y a mover sus caderas pidiendo por mas y claro que se lo concedí y comencé a lamer larga pero lentamente.

-¡M-Más!~.-Pucca gemia con fuerza, la observé por un momento, necesito guardar todas sus expresiones, guardar todas esas expresiones que solo yo puedo causarle, mi lengua se movía una y otra vez dentro de ella, hasta que sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba con pequeños espasmos, ella ya había terminado, pero yo no.

Continue hasta que Pucca comenzó a gemir nuevamente, me aleje de aquella zona y me levante un poco, ella apenas y controlaba su respiración…luce tan jodidamente adorable, o eso creí ya que esta pequeña también quería jugar. Se sento enfrente de mí y me sonrió, acto seguido comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo solo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Pucca comenzaba a dejarme marcas en todo el cuello. ¿Quien lo diria? No es tan inocente después de todo.

Con solo un movimiento me había arrebatado mi camisa y comenzaba una batalla con la cremayera de mi pantalón, sonríe y la ayude, y asi finalmente mi miembro fue liberado de su prisión. Pucca me miro nuevamente y sonrió, creía que ya era hora de hacerla mia pero mi sorpresa fue cuando ella se acerco a mi miembro y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, gruñi un poco al sentir como su lengua se paseaba por el.

¿Que ocurrió con la Pucca inocente? ¿En donde quedo esa pequeña que hace unos momentos se encontraba muy nerviosa? Tal vez, ella perdió el control al igual que yo. Necesitaba hacerla mia, con solo un movimiento la recoste nuevamente y me posicione sobre ella.

-Pucca…-Tome una de sus mejillas y bese delicadamente sus labios.

-Garu…-Pucca volvió a besarme y me miro.

-Pucca…escuchame muy bien.-La mire esta vez a los ojos y la tome del mentón.-De ahora en adelante no permitiré que alguien mas te haga algunas de las cosas que hice hace un momento, me aseguraré de ser el único que te haga sentir bien ¿Entendido? Ahora solo serás mia.-¿Desde cuando soy tan posesivo?.

-Claro que si…yo solo quiero ser tuya.-Pucca sonrió y cerró sus ojos, nuevamente bese sus labios y comencé a entrar en ella.

Pucca enterró sus uñas a mi espalda y comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, me preocupe, no quiero lastimarla, no a ella.

-¿Estas bien?.-Acaricie su mejilla y limpie sus lágrimas.

-T-Tranquilo…puedes continuar.-Dicho esto se aferró aun mas a mi espalda, al igual que sus piernas se aferraron a mi cintura.

Cuando entre completamente en ella permanecí inmóvil, Mire a Pucca a los ojos y bese su frente, nariz y mejillas para calmarla un poco. Un minuto mas tarde, la expresión de dolor de Pucca cambio y comenzó a mover sus caderas, sabía que ya era hora.

-Puedes moverte.-Pucca sonrió levemente y obedecí a sus ordenes, comencé a moverme lentamente, ella comenzaba a gemir nuevamente-M-Más…G-Garu ¡Quiero más!.-Y asi comencé a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas.

Joder…esto se siente tan bien, Pucca sabía como hacer para que pierda mi autocontrol. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando Pucca comenzó a gritar mi nombre.

-¡Garu!~ ¡Garu!~.-Pucca enredo con fuerza sus dedos a mi cabello y pronunciaba mi nombre cada vez más.

-Exacto…recuerdalo muy bien…recuerda que ese es el único nombre que debes pronunciar.-murmure cerca de su oreja.-Dime…¿Como te sientes?.-

-Esto…e-esto se siente…tan bien.-Pucca sonrió nuevamente al igual que yo.

Después de un largo pero delicioso rato…ambos estábamos agotados, Pucca apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, yo estaba a punto de terminar cuando…

-Te amo.-Pucca me beso en los labios para luego dedicarme otra sonrisa.

-Yo también te am.-No logre terminar la oración ya que un sonido poco peculiar me interrumpió, mi despertador…

Desperté muy agitado y respiraba con mucha dificultad, mire a mi alrededor…tal parece que todo fue un sueño…¡Un maldito sueño!

"Vaya al parecer el pobre chico esta molesto" Espera…¿¡Fuiste tu!? "¡Hey! No me culpes ¿Esta bien? Fueron tus hormonas" ¿Por que? ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que solo fue un sueño!? "Oh~…parece que alguien quería que eso hubiese sido real"

Mire a mi despertador y lo hice añicos con solo un golpe, mi estúpida conciencia tenia razón, estoy muy molesto de que eso solo fue un sueño.

"Tranquilo…¿Recuerdas cuándo soñabas con recuperar el honor de tu familia? Bueno…lograste cumplirlo ¿Verdad?" Pues…si logre cumplir mi sueño de recuperar mi honor "Entonces ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Tal vez…

"Te recomendaré un par de cosas, uno: Es la hora de cumplir el sueño de esta noche" ¿¡Que!?…"Dime…¿Acaso no quieres cumplirlo?" Bueno…yo nunca dije que no quisiera cumplirlo "Bueno y la segunda cosa que te recomiendo sería que: tomes una ducha…una ducha muy fría ya que…no eres el único que despertó" Tenía razón mire por un segundo a mi creciente erección y cubrí mi rostro.

¿Que había ocurrido conmigo? ¿Que ocurrió con el sujeto al que solo le importaba restaurar el honor de su familia? "Creció y se convirtió en un chico con hormonas alborotadas y con un gran deseo por Pucca" me recoste nuevamente y cubrí mi rostro con una almohada.

-Soy un idiota…-


	10. Especial2

bueno este es el segundo sueño ewe _

* * *

Me odio…soy un completo idiota ¿Por que…? ¿¡Por que no puedo dejar de verla de esa forma!?, después de aquel sueño…no podía mirarla a los ojos. Me sentía como un pervertido, no quería que ella se asustara, no quería hacerle daño.

"Tu solo te torturas, ¿Por que no…aceptamos el amor de Pucca y despues hacemos realidad ese sueño?" Esa estúpida voz solo dice cosas innecesarias.

Todo parecía ser un nuevo dia en Sooga, creí que sería tranquilo pero todo cambió cuándo mire a Pucca, ella estaba sentada a lo lejos junto con Ching, ¡Maldicion! ¿¡Era necesario que ella vistiera con esos shorts tan cortos!?, solo necesitaba apartar la mirada de ella, pero me era imposible.

Sus piernas blancas se notaban demasiado, me pregunto ¿Como se verían alrededor de mi cintura? ¿Otras partes de su cuerpo serían igual de blancas?…¡No! Tengo que dejar a un lado esos pensamientos tan pervertidos.

El entrenamiento parecía ser eterno y mas aún con Pucca mirandome, me sentía tan nervioso.

-¡Oye Garu! Es nuestro turno.-Grito Abyo a lo lejos, deje de mirar a Pucca, agite mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia el.-Esta vez te venceré.-Abyo sonrió.

-Eso lo veremos.-Sonreí levemente y me colocaba en posición de lucha. Comenzabamos a luchar, sabía que ganaría pero…

-¡Pucca! ¡Cuidado!.-Al escuchar esas dos palabras por parte de Ching, me preocupe e inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Pucca.

-Tranquila Ching estoy bien…solo fue un tropiezo.-Pucca le dirigió una sonrisa a Ching.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Abyo me había golpeado en el estómago, y como mi suerte es tan "buena", caí sobre Pucca. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al verla debajo de mi.

-Garu…¿Estas bien?.-Pucca logró sacarme de mis pensamientos tan sucios.

-¿Eh?…D-Descuida estoy bien…Tu ¿Estas bien?.-Me levante rápidamente y la ayude a levantarse.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Pucca sonrió, ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por que tiene que ser tan jodidamente adorable!?

-Oigan tortolos, ¿Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento?.-Ching y Abyo nos miraron y sonrieron de manera burlona.

Me sonroje violentamente, Pucca sonrió y se sonrojo levemente, ¡Juro que golpearé a Abyo hasta matarlo!.

Unas horas después, los cuatro decidimos ir al Chin-Dooda, todo parecía ser tranquilo, hasta que llegó Tobe con su pandilla de ninjas. Tal vez nuevamente fue a retarme, solo pierde su tiempo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dirigió hacia Pucca para saludarla.

"Wow…al parecer Tobe no aprecia mucho su vida, el saludo a Pucca ¡A nuestra Pucca!" Esta vez estaba de acuerdo con esa voz, ¿¡Por que la saluda tan amistosamente!?.

-Vaya, al parecer hoy cambiaste tu atuendo pequeña.-El idiota se acerco un poco mas a ella y le sonrió.

"Espera…¿¡Le dijo pequeña!? ¿¡Por que no le dices nada!? ¡Se supone que ella es nuestra pequeña! ¿¡Quien se cree para sonreirle de esa manera!?" Mire a Tobe con molestia, tenia que admitirlo, estaba celoso…muy celoso.

-Si…solo es por esta vez, últimamente hace mucho calor.-Pucca le regreso la sonrisa a Tobe y sentí cada vez mas odio hacia Tobe.

-Tienes razón…¿Que te parece si todos vamos a el parque acuático?.-Tobe dirigió la mirada a Ching y Abyo

-¿¡Enserio!?.-Pucca, Ching y Abyo gritaron y se emocionaron al escuchar a Tobe, yo no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!.-Nuevamente Pucca, Ching y Abyo respondieron al mismo tiempo y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi.-¿Que dices Garu?.-

-Yo no…-No me entusiasmaba ir, digo, de todos modos ¿Por que iría?.

-¡Oh vamos Garu! Solo piensalo, Tu y yo recorriendo el parque acuático el reino de bellezas en bikini.-Abyo me abrazó.

"Vaya…esta es una gran oportunidad" ¿Por que lo sería? Yo no quiero ir "Lo es por que…veremos un poco mas de esa piel tan blanca y apetecible" Mire por un segundo a Pucca.

-¿Que dices Garu?.-Pucca sonrió levemente.

Suspire y mire hacía el suelo.-Esta bien, esta bien…ire.-

-¡Perfecto! El mañana todos verán tu derrota.-Tobe comenzó a reír, sabía que el tramaba algo.

Suspire nuevamente, al parecer será otro largo dia. Después de eso llegue a casa y me recoste en mi cama mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a leer, pero algo no me dejaba concentrarme ¿Porque acepte ir? No estaba tan interesado, solo era parte del plan de Tobe.

"Pero recuerda la mejor parte, podremos ver un poco mas del cuerpo de Pucca" ¿¡Que dices!? ¡A mi no me interesa en lo absoluto! "Hace unos momentos…te morías de celos, ¿No te parece extraño que Pucca se lleve tan bien con Tobe? ¿Que pasaría si…ella se comienza a interesar en Tobe?" No me importaría, creo que sería lo mejor para todos.

"Oh…entonces ¿No te importaría que cualquier otro chico gane el corazón de Pucca? Y tal vez…algo mas que eso" ¿A que te refieres con algo mas? "Vamos Garu…te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿Que pasaría si…cualquier chico fuese el primero en arrebatarle la inocencia a Pucca? Tu haz soñado con eso últimamente…nosotros debemos ser los únicos que deberíamos hacer eso…¡Ella es nuestra!" Esa voz…la odio "¿Sabes por que me odias? Por que yo siempre tengo razón"

Ignoraré a esa voz, no me interesa nada de lo que ha dicho, por su culpa…no puedo quitarme esa imágen de Pucca de mi mente. Arroje el libro al suelo con frustración, dormiré un poco para olvidarme de todo esto.

"Quieras o no…yo te mostraré la realidad"

(N/A: Comienza el sueño)

El sol brillaba con intensidad en Sooga, tal vez la idea de ir al parque acuático no era tan mala después de todo.

Abyo y yo estábamos esperando a los demás en la parada de autobuses, después de unos minutos Ching llego junto con Ring-ring y Chief, no habían señales de Pucca.

-Chicos ¿Ustedes saben algo sobre Pucca?.-Dijo Ching mientras miraba su teléfono con preocupación.

-Ojala y nunca aparezca, estaremos mejor sin ella ¿No lo crees Garu?.-Respondió Ring-ring mientras me abrazaba.

-Probablemente llegue tarde.-Aparte a Ring-ring y suspire.

-Tampoco hay señales de Tobe.-Chief cruzo los brazos y suspiro, se suponía que ella y Tobe estaban saliendo pero solo parecía ser un rumor en la aldea.

-¿¡Por que me hacen esto!? ¡Yo tenia planeado broncearme y observar a bellezas en bikini!.-Abyo comenzaba a hacer una rabieta pero Ching lo detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Parece que Pucca llegó!.-Ching señalo a Pucca, mire rápidamente hacia esa dirección pero mi sorpresa fue verla acompañada de Tobe ¿¡Que hacen ellos dos juntos!?

-lo siento chicos…llegue tarde.-Pucca sonrió levemente

Mire a Pucca y esta vez vestía una minifalda rosa junto con una camisa de tirantes negra, aunque…creo que yo obtendría una muy linda vista si me deshiciera de esa minifalda y esa camisa de tirantes…¡Demonios! Mi imaginación esta comenzando a hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

-¡Te tardaste demasiado!.- Ching y yo nos encargamos de golpear a Ring-ring y a Abyo.

-Descuida llegaste a tiempo junto con…¿Tobe?.-Ching miro por un segundo a Tobe.

-Mis Ninjas no quisieron acompañarme, asi que me atrase un poco pero por suerte me encontré con Pucca en el caminó.-Tobe colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Pucca.

¿¡Por que hizo eso!? ¡Tengo ganas de atravesarle la mano con mi espada!. Después de unos minutos el autobús llegó para llevarnos al parque acuático, Me senté en el fondo del autobús, quería estar tranquilo pero eso cambio cuando Tobe tenía la intención de sentarse junto a Pucca, no puedo permitir eso.

Camine hacía Pucca y la tome del brazo.-¿No crees que el debería sentarse junto a su novia?.-Mire a Pucca por un segundo y regrese a mi asiento.

-Tienes razón.-Pucca sonrió y se sentó a un lado de mi, mire por un segundo a Chief y ella sonrió, en cambio Tobe me miro con molestia. Pucca es mia, creo que eso ya debería saberlo cualquiera.

Un par de horas después llegamos al parque, todos estaban muy entusiasmados a excepción mia, no se que era peor, la ola masiva de gente o ver como Tobe era tan amistoso con Pucca.

Unos minutos después, las chicas habían regresado de cambiarse todo parecía normal hasta que mire a Pucca…¿¡Por que tenia que usar un bikini!? Solo atraía las miradas de muchos idiotas y Tobe no fue la excepción.

-Chicas ¿Necesitan bloqueador?.-Abyo sonrió y comenzó a sangrarle la nariz como respuesta, un golpe por parte de las chicas.

-Prefiero hacerlo sola, gracias.-Respondió Ching mientras tomaba la botella del bloqueador.

-En ese caso…yo quiero que Garu me ayude con el bloqueador.-Acto seguido Ring-ring le arrebato el bloqueador a Ching y me abrazo.

-¿¡Por que tiene que colocarte bloqueador a ti!?.-Pucca apretó sus puños con fuerza e hizo un puchero, lucía tan adorable.

-Yo nunca acepte.-Aparte a Ring-ring de mi y suspire.

-Vamos Pucca no estes celosa, apuesto a que Garu te ayudará con el bloqueador.-Abyo sonrió pervertidamente, tal vez no era mal idea después de todo, tal vez asi podría deshacerme de ese bikini tan molestó.

Pucca se sonrojo violentamente.-Y-Yo no esperaba eso…p-pero y-yo….-

-Tranquila…si Garu no quiere, yo te ayudaré.-Tobe miro a Pucca y sonrió. ¿¡Quien se cree que es!? ¡Esta loco! ¡No dejaré que ese idiota la toque! No a Ella…

-Descuida estoy bien…por ahora hay que disfrutar del parque.-Pucca sonrió y todos comenzamos con nuestro recorrido por el parque.

Ahora si no me quejo, me estaba divirtiendo bastante, en especial en los juegos de parejas, Pucca siempre me elegía como su compañero ya que Ring-ring le causaba celos, pero lo mejor de todo era que yo tenía mas contacto con su piel, podía tocar sus piernas y ascender hasta su cintura, tengo que tocar un poco mas de esa piel, necesito tocar y saborear esa piel que esta siendo oculta por ese bikini. Después de un rato Abyo y yo decidimos ir por unas bebidas.

-Atención…la hora feliz esta por comenzar.-Los alto parlantes anunciaban el evento principal del parque, es un evento muy grande ya que todas los visitantes del parque estan presenciando el show y durante esa hora el parque se encuentra desierto, algo muy infantil para mi opinión.

-¡Oh! La hora feliz esta por comenzar, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos tener un buen lugar.-Abyo comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido, en cambio yo no estaba interesado en ese evento tan infantil, suspire y seguí a Abyo y me encontré con una imagen que hizo que perdiera mi autocontrol, sin darme cuenta había golpeado a Tobe ¿Que ocurrió?, solo sentí la mirada de los demás sobre mí.

-¡Tobe!…¿¡Estas bien!?.-Pucca ayudó a Tobe a levantarse.-¿¡Por que lo hiciste!?.-Pucca me miro muy molesta, ¿Desde cuando me mira asi?

-Y-Yo…-¿Que debería responderle? Golpee a Tobe por que el estaba a punto de colocarle bloqueador a Pucca, ¡MI! Pucca.-No importa…pueden divertirse ustedes dos solos.-

-¿Eh?.-Pucca cambio su mirada de molestia por una de confusion, Tobe solo me miro y sonrió levemente.

-Pucca…vayamos a la hora feliz.-Tobe coloco su mano en el hombro de Pucca.

-¿No vienes Garu?.-respondio Ring-ring.

-No…ustedes vayan y diviertanse.-Mire por última vez a los demás y camine hacia las regaderas, necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado.

-¡La hora feliz esta por comenzar!.-Anunciaban una y otra vez los alto-parlantes, una vez que llegue a las duchas, gracias a la hora feliz no habia nadie a kilómetros, suspire pesadamente y me recargue en la pared.

¿Por que?…¿Por que me tiene que pasarme esto a mi? Tal vez Pucca se olvidó de mi y…tal vez esta interesada en Tobe. Golpee la pared con frustración, quería irme a casa, tal vez ellos estarían mejor sin mi.

-Que alivió, creí que ya te habías ido.-Levante la mirada y enfrente de mí estaba Pucca sonriendo, no pude evitarme sonrojarme.

-¿Que haces aqui? Creí que estarías en la hora feliz con Tobe.-Trate de evadir su mirada.

-¿Por que dices eso?.-

-Bueno…como ustedes dos se llevan tan bien supuse que estarías con el.-

-Tobe esta en la hora feliz con los demás, además me preocupas mucho y quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien.-Pucca miro hacia el suelo y se sonrojo levemente.-¿E-Estas molesto?.-

-Si…estoy molesto.-Cruce ambos brazos y mire a Pucca

-¿H-Hice algo malo?.-Pucca levanto la mirada.-¡Lo sabia! Y-Yo te insistí en venir al parque pero tu no querías y es por eso que tu...-No deje que terminara la oración ya que la había acorradalo contra la pared.

-Si estoy muy molesto por tu culpa.-La tome del mentón y me acerque hasta sus labios.

Pucca se sonrojo violentamente.-¿P-Por que…?.-

-Quiero hacerte mia ¿Entiendes?.-me acerque a su oído.-Y ahora tengo que hacerte mia.-Mordí levemente su oreja y ella gimio levemente.

-G-Garu…-Pucca trato de alejarse, me acerque a su rostro para comenzar a probar sus pequeños y deliciosos labios.

Pucca se dejó llevar y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, hice lo mismo pero esta vez con su cintura. Necesito hacerla mia ahora mismo.

El beso subía cada vez mas de intensidad, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una batalla entre ellas, Pucca gemia levemente. Mis manos comenzaban a pasearse sobre su cuerpo, ese bikini me estaba molestando.

Me aleje de sus labios y observe como un hilo unía nuestras lenguas, Pucca respiraba con dificultad.

-A-Ahora…hay que regresar con los demás.-tome ambas manos de Pucca y las lleve sobre su cabeza, la tenia totalmente indefensa, la tenia solo para mi.

-Te dije que te haría mia…y decidí que necesito hacerte mia ahora.-Bese nuevamente a Pucca y ella me alejo bruscamente.

-¿P-Por que haces esto?.-Pucca oculto sus labios con la palma de su mano y me miro a los ojos.-A-Acaso ¿Solo quieres jugar conmigo?.-Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, no quería lastimarla, mucho menos a ella.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?, me volvía loco la idea de verte con otro chico, no pienso permitir eso y cuando te vi con Tobe…mis celos aumentaron aun mas, no me importa si tu quieres a Tobe…hare lo que sea para que estes conmigo y solo conmigo…porque…porque.-Tome a Pucca del mentón y me acerque a su rostro.-Te amo…y quiero que seas solo mia.-

Pucca me miraba con asombro, se quedo en shock durante unos segundos, las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo hacían que yo comenzará a perder mi cordura, quería besarla ,queria tocarla, quería mirarla, quería hacerla mia.

-T-Tobe no me gusta…el solo es un buen amigo, además el tiene a Chief…yo solo le estaba dando consejos románticos, además…s-si tu quieres…puedo ser tuya.-Al escuchar eso último creí que moriría de felicidad en ese momento.

-Bien…entonces ¿Puedo hacerte mia ahora?.-sonreí y lamí su cuello mientras que Pucca soltaba un pequeño gemido.

-¡N-Nos pueden descubrir!.-Pucca se le veía algo nerviosa, asi que cerre las entradas de las duchas y volví a besarla.

-Todos estan en la hora feliz…y yo también quiero tener mi hora feliz.-Sonreí levemente y Pucca se sonrojo.

Volví a tomarla del mentón y la bese nuevamente, Pucca respondió tímidamente al beso, me tome la libertad de adentrarme aún mas y continuar con la guerra de lenguas de hace unos momentos.

Tome su cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo haciendo que gimiera un poco mas.

-¿Que sucede?.-

-Hay algo…q-que se siente muy extraño.-Sabía a lo que se refería, asi que volví a rozar sus caderas contra las mías haciendo que volviera a gemir.

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes?.-Mordi levemente su oreja.

-S-Si….-Murmuro levemente, mientras yo seguía moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

-¿Dijiste algo? No logro escucharte.-Sonreí levemente.

-D-Dije…que si me gusta.-Pucca comenzó a mover sus caderas por si sola pidiendo por mas.

-Tranquila…te haré sentir aún mejor.-Dicho esto la recoste en el suelo y con solo un movimiento me deshice del sosten de su bikini, finalmente observe una muy linda y deliciosa vista.

Pucca aun trataba de recuperar su aliento, me acerque cuidadosamente a su cuello y volví a marcarla. Quiero dejar muy en claro que ella me pertenece, quiero que todos los idiotas que estan detrás de ella sepan que ella es de mi propiedad.

-G-Garu…-Pucca comenzaba a gemir levemente mi nombre y asi comencé a lamer uno de sus pechos mientras que mi mano se encargaba de acariciar el otro, como respuesta…mi nombre se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte en la habitación.

Comencé a descender hasta su estomago y llegar hasta el borde de la última parte de su bikini.

Sus piernas temblaban levemente, Pucca mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, me acerque nuevamente a ella y la bese.

-Mirame…Pucca…quiero que mires todos mis movimientos.-Invadi nuevamente sus labios y ella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Descendía nuevamente hasta llegar a el borde de su bikini…mire nuevamente a Pucca y ella no quitaba la vista de mí, mis manos comenzaron a deshacerse de su última prenda, Pucca soltó otro pequeño gemido y cerro sus piernas con fuerza, no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior.

-Tranquila yo no te haré nada malo.-Tome su mano y la bese delicadamente.

-E-Eso lo se…pero…-No deje que terminara la frase.

-No te preocupes…sere gentil.-Pucca me miro nuevamente y suspiro mientras separaba levemente sus piernas, me acerque a esa zona tan deseada por mi y no dude en probarla. Pucca gimio mas fuerte, joder, toda ella es exquisitamente dulce, continúe lamiendo y mordiendo debes en cuando.

-¡Garu!.-Los gemidos de Pucca comenzaban a hacer eco, cada vez me gustaba mas. Introduje dos dedos en ella y comencé a moverlos.

Pucca gritaba cada vez mas, se había convertido en una víctima del placer, y yo me aseguraría de torturarla cada vez mas. Continue con los movimientos pero esta vez mas lentos, regrese a sus pechos para lamer sus pequeños botones.

-M-Más.-Pucca se aferro a mi cuello y me beso.-Por favor Garu…quiero mas.-Sonreí, finalmente me rogaba por mas, por supuesto que cumpliría con su petición.

Acelere los movimientos de mis dedos mientras que ella movía sus caderas pidiendo por mas, hasta que sentí pequeños espasmos por parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Se sintió bien?.-Mordi su cuello, mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-S-Si…se sintió muy bien.-Pucca colocó su mano en mi mejilla y sonrió levemente, lo que no sabía es que yo recién comenzaba.

-Si eso se sintió bien…preparate por que te hare sentir mejor.-Una vez listo, lleve mis dos dedos hacia mi boca y comence a lamerlos.-Acaso…¿Creiste que ya habiamos terminado?.-Mire a Pucca y sonrei, mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente carmesí.

Dicho esto volví a introducir esos dos dedos dentro de ella y comencé a moverlos, Pucca quien apenas se recuperaba, comenzaba a gemir, Pucca se aferro con fuerza a mi cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Maldición…necesitaba hacerla mia ya, todas sus expresiones me incitan a continuar y solo hacen que pierda mi control, y lo peor fue cuando Pucca comenzó a hacer pequeñas marcas en mi cuello…al parecer no soy el único posesivo.

-Pucca…necesito…hacerlo ya.-

-¿H-Hacer que?.-Y después de todo…Pucca sigue manteniendo su inocencia, la cual se la arrebatare sin importar que.

-Ya lo verás.-Separé sus piernas y las coloqué alrededor de mi cintura, y retiré lentamente mi traje de baño, muy pronto dejaría de torturame. Pucca me vio con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Estas lista?.-Mire a Pucca esperando su respuesta , Pucca solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro. Tal vez eso sea un si.

Comencé a entrar en ella lentamente y Pucca se aferro con fuerza a mi espalda, ella era simplemente perfecta para mi, se sentía tan bien…y me aseguraré de no ser el único que se sienta bien.

-M-Me duele...-Las piernas de Pucca comenzaron a temblar levemente, me quede quieto durante unos momentos, suficiente tiempo para besarla nuevamente, necesitaba probar esos dulces y deliciosos labios.

Fue cuando Pucca comenzó a mover sus caderas y fue cuando supe que debía comenzar moverme.

Los gemidos de Pucca se escuchaban con eco en toda la habitación, quería hacerla gritar aun mas y no me importaba que llegasen a descubrirnos, quiero escucharla aun mas.

-M-Mas…G-Garu por favor, quiero mas…-Pucca murmuro levemente, ella creyó que no la había escuchado pero, ella dijo algo que deseaba escuchar.

Entonces comencé a moverme cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo, y fue cuando sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos que pronunciaban mi nombre una y otra vez.

Levante sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros para profundizar las embestidas y creo que ella también lo agradeció. Se escuchaba que la hora feliz daría fin, eso significaba que muy pronto los demás regresarían.

Pucca comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar levemente, yo tampoco duraría mucho tiempo.

-Te amo…-Pucca me beso en los labios de una forma muy dulce y cálida.

-Te am-…-Estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando…

Mi teléfono interrumpió el momento.

Desperté muy agitado, mire a mi alrededor y golpee con fuerza una almohada.

"¿De nuevo molesto?" ¿Otra vez tu? ¿¡Cuantas veces me harás esto!? "Oye relajate…recuerda que soy tu…asi que tu ya deberías saber cuando dejarás de sufrir por Pucca" Nuevamente necesitaría otra ducha fría, ¿¡Como podre ver a Pucca ahora!? "Depende…tu quieres verla de distintas formas" ignore a esa molesta voz y conteste mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?.-

-Oh Garu…que bueno que contestas.-Dijo la voz que estaba en la otra línea, esto no podría ser peor,

-P-Pucca…¿Ocurrio algo?.-Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso nuevamente,

-Bueno…nosotros estamos listos para ir al parque, pero como no llegaste a tiempo los demás acaban de irse, asi que les dije que los alcanzaríamos luego-

-¡N-No! D-Digo…esta bien para mi.-

-Entonces estaré ahí en cinco minutos, nos vemos.-Dicho eso Pucca corto la llamada.

¿¡Por que todo esto me pasa a mi!?


	11. Especial 3

Bueno he aqui el siguiente sueño e.e _

* * *

Ya era demasiado normal para mi tener esa clase de sueños con Pucca, ya se habia vuelto una rutina, aunque…me siento mal conmigo ¿Por que ya no puedo ver normalmente a Pucca? Cada vez que estoy…no puedo quitar mi vista de sus labios, su sonrisa,span lang="hi-IN" /spansu cuello, su cuerpo…

"Necesitamos urgentemente a esa pequeña"

Ya había pasado un tiempo y ya tenía muy en claro que tenia que hacerla solo mia a cualquier costa…

Esta tarde Ching había organizado un dia de campo, Abyo se había alejado un poco para coquetear con algunas chicas, mientras que Pucca y Ching se perseguían a lo lejos, yo me recoste debajo un arbol y observe a las chicas, Pucca reía mientras jugaba con Ching, miraba detalladamente cada movimiento que hacia ella, no podía evitar morder mi labio, esta chica solo me provocaba

"Vaya…ni siquiera en un dia de campo puedes dejar de mirar el cuerpo de esa pequeña" Eso no te incumbe…

"Si claro…como digas…pervertido"

Durante este tiempo todo fue tranquilidad, solo nosotros cuatro…o eso creimos ya que a lo lejos se podía apreciar cierta chica peli-azul…

Ring-ring estaba repartiendo invitaciones para su fiesta de verano, toda la aldea sabía que esa era una de las fiestas mas esperadas, ya que esas fiestas mejoraban y superaban cada vez mas que la anterior, no tardo mucho en acercarse hacía nosotros.

-Vaya…pero si son mi cuarteto favorito.-Ring-ring soltó una risa burlona.-¿No creen que ya son bastante grandes como para hacer un dia de campo?.-

-Los días de campo son para todas las edades Ring-ring.-Pucca cruzo ambos brazos y miro desafiantemente a Ring-ring.

-En fin…como saben la mejor fiesta de todas, osea la mia es mañana y…bueno estan invitados.-Ring-ring nos entrego a todos una invitación a excepción de Pucca.-¡Oh! Lo siento Pucca…tu no estas invitada.-

-¿Por que no?.-Respondió Pucca.

-¿Tienes miedo de que Pucca te robe toda la atención?.-Ching miro a Ring-ring y sonrio burlonamente.

-No…solo lo hice para pasar tiempo con Garu.-Ring-ring me abrazo y sonrió.

Tal vez era cierto que Ring-ring gustaba de mi, y eso ocasionaba constantemente peleas entre ella y Pucca. Ring-ring era linda, pero lamentablemente era una chica hueca, además yo solo tengo ojos para una chica.

"Oh no…al parecer tenemos problemas"

-¿¡Que te hace creer que Garu pasará tiempo contigo!?.-

"Vaya…¿No crees que luce muy linda cuando esta celosa?" Claro que si…aunque solo comenzarán con otra pelea mas…

-¿Que te hace creer que Garu prefiere estar contigo?…solo mirate…con ese cuerpo.-Ring-ring comenzó a reir

"Oh~ esto se torna interesante…"

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-Vaya…Pucca si que era inocente.

-Significa que si no se va en los próximos treinta segundos…le romperé sus uñas.-Ching miro con molestia a Ring-ring.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que Garu se fijaria en una chica como tu?.-

"¡Ja! Si supieran que cada noche tu sueñas con el cuerpo de esa pequeña" sabes, mejor tu no te metas…

Pucca miro por última vez a Ring-ring y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo supuse, bien chicos…los espero en mi fiesta mañana…No olviden que sera en el hotel mas lujoso de Sooga.-Ring-ring suspiro.- Y Garu…te permito solo por esta vez que…Pucca sea tu compañante.-Dicho esto Ring-ring se fue del lugar.

-¿¡Es como una…-

-¡CITA!.-Gritaron Ching y Abyo mientras completaban la frase de Pucca.

-Solo será una salida de amigos.-Trate de ocultar un leve sonrojo mientras que Ching y Abyo solo gritaban como un par de niñas pequeñas. Mire a Pucca y ella solo se miraba a si misma ¿Sera por lo que le dijo Ring-ring?.

Al dia siguiente, Ching y Pucca se fueron al centro comercial para buscar un vestido, ya que casi todas las fiestas de Ring-ring son muy formales y esta no seria la excepción, sin olvidar que a Abyo y a mi nos obligaron a acompañarlas.

"Recuerdalo…queremos ver a esa pequeña con algo atrevido, pero que no llame la atención de otros chicos" ¿Que caso tiene usar algo "atrevido" si no queremos que nadie la vea?.

Ching y Pucca tardaron horas hasta que por fin encontraron un par de vestidos, Abyo aprovechó ese tiempo para obligarme a buscar un traje junto a el.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel, nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, Abyo estaba demasiado feliz ya que el estaría coqueteando con muchas de las amigas de Ring-ring, mientras tanto yo…no recuerdo exactamente el por que fui.

"Recuerdalo…Pucca lucira muy linda hoy" ¿Y eso…? "Y eso significa que muchos idiotas intentarán acercarse a ella, no podemos permitir que se acerquen a lo que es nuestro" Bueno…tal vez tenia razón, no pienso dejar que nadie se acerque a Pucca.

Nos cambiamos en cuanto llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, pero aun asi Abyo y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar al salón en donde se realizaría la fiesta.

-Wow viejo…Ring-ring nuevamente se lucio.-Dijo Abyo mientras soltaba un silbido y mirabamos alrededor.

Ring-ring siempre organizaba grandes fiestas, pero esta fiesta era diferente para todos nosotros ya que era una fiesta para adultos.

-Bien Garu…no me esperen, ire con las lindas amigas de Ring-ring.-Dijo Abyo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Garu! ¡Que bueno verte!.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras me abrazaba por detrás haciendo que yo me sobresaltara un poco.

-S-Si…linda fiesta.-Dije mientras me alejaba de ella.

-Gracias…-Sonrio.-Sabes, ahora que estamos solos…ya sabes por que no…¿Bailas conmigo?.-

-Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a Ching y a…-Fui interrumpido por distintas voces masculinas.

-¡Pucca!.-Gritaron un grupo de imbéciles que comenzaban a rodearla.

Frunci el ceño, ¿¡Era necesario que escogiera ese vestido tan corto!? ¿¡Por que tuvo que cambiar su peinado y maquillaje!? Esos idiotas no me dejaban acercarme, estaba demasiado celoso, tanto que acepte la oferta de baile de Ring-ring.

-Sabes…antes de que Pucca me comience a perseguir, el baile no suena mal.-Mierda, olvide que no sabía bailar.

-¡Perfecto!.-Ring-ring me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la pista de baile, y casualmente una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

"Vaya vaya, ¿El niño celoso intenta dar celos?" Tu solo cállate "Dime…¿Estas seguro de esto?" Estoy completamente seguro, no me des órdenes "Como quieras"

Ring-ring rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se recargo sobre mi pecho mientras comenzabamos a bailar lentamente.

-Esos idiotas…perdiendo el tiempo con Pucca, ¿Que le ven?.-Ring-ring hizo un puchero.

-No lo se…tal vez es porque ella es diferente a ti, ya sabes…tiene sentimientos.-Rei levemente y Ring-ring piso mi pie.-¡Oye!.-

-Pero…¿Eso realmente les importa?, digo…En algunos casos los chicos solo se fijan en el cuerpo de una chica.-Me tense al escuchar eso.

"¡Vaya! ¿Nosotros seremos de esa clase?" No lo creo, bueno estoy consiente de que necesito poseer ese pequeño cuerpo hasta saciarme, pero Pucca, ella era única, me gustaba cada detalle de ella, ella era una chica muy alegre, amistosa, amable, generosa, divertida, audaz, valiente, torpemente adorable, ella era la chica perfecta para mi, no podía decir que me gustara su cuerpo, ya que hasta hace poco me había percatado de el, yo amaba todo de ella, desde su cálida sonrisa hasta su sedoso cabello, o sus bellos ojos rojizos, bueno si continuo no terminaría.

-Garu…¿A ti te importa el cuerpo de una chica?.-

-¿Por que preguntas eso?.-

-Bien…sere directa ¿Que opinas del cuerpo de Pucca?.-

"¿Quieres que hable por ti?" ¡Callate! "¿Por donde comenzamos? Oh cierto…Amamos a esa pequeña, asi que…solo dile que queremos poseer ese dulce e inocente cuerpo"

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?.-Esta situación solo hacía que mis nervios aumentarán.

-Verás, escuche que algunos chicos se fijan en ella por su cuerpo, aunque…no es la gran cosa, digo…Es algo pequeño, su pecho no es tan grande que digamos y…-

-¡Espera! ¡A mi no me interesa eso!.-Me aparte bruscamente de Ring-ring mientras comenzaban a dirigir las miradas hacía mi, entre ellas la de Pucca.

-¿Te molesto que dijera eso de tu noviecita? ¿Acaso ya lo viste?.-

"No pero queremos"

-¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes por que muchos la prefieren a ella? Por que ella es mucho mejor persona que tu.-

-Vaya…si que te molestaste, disfruta de la fiesta.-Ring-ring comenzó a reir mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Garu ¿Estas bien?.-Dijo Pucca mientras se acercaba a mi junto con Ching.

-¿Que fue todo eso?.-Ching fruncio el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

-Larga historia que…no quisiera contar ahora.-

-Se molesto por que moleste a su noviecita.-Dijo Ring-ring a lo lejos.

-¡Asi es! ¡Ring-ring!.-Grito Pucca mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía ella.-Yo soy su "noviecita" ¿Algun problema?.-

"¡Wow! Al parecer Pucca se proclamó como nuestra novia"

-¡Pucca!.-Dijo Ching mientras detenía a Pucca.

Hubo una especie de concurso de silencio y miradas fijas entre las tres chicas durante unos segundos.

-Hagan lo que quieran.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Vaya Garu…dos chicas lindas discuten por ti y además tu "novia" hizo una escena de celos.-Dijo Abyo mientras comenzaba a reír.

-Ella no es mi novia.-Aunque yo quería que ella fuera mi novia.

Pasaron un par de horas y la fiesta aún continuaba, casi todas las chicas de la fiesta ignoraron a Abyo, Ching estaba demasiado molesta con el y decidió bailar con Dada, Pucca estaba hablando con Chief, se le notaba algo triste, quería acercarme para hablar con ella pero parecía querer estar sola.

"Sabes…esto ya no parece normal, Pucca no luce bien" Lo se, casi nadie se ha percatado de su estado de animo, "¿Será por lo que dijo Ring-ring?" No lo creo, ella no escucho de lo que estábamos hablando.

Mire a Ring-ring y esta no parecía del todo feliz, tenía razón, algo paso.

Trate de alejar mis pensamientos de ellas y sali por un poco de aire fresco, respire profundamente y los pensamientos por Pucca volvieron, Realmente me tenia preocupado.

Escuche un par de pasos y me alarme, sin darme cuenta me había ocultado detrás de una estatua.

-Bien Ring-ring ¿Que quieres?.-Esa voz era muy familiar.

-Ambas sabemos de lo que quiero hablar, esta es mi fiesta y no quiero que acapares toda la atención.-Dijo Ring-ring

-Yo no tenía la intension de hacerlo, esos chicos se acercaron a mi por si sólos.-Respondió Pucca.

-Sabes…hay algo de lo que quiero hablar…Tu cuerpo.-

-¿Mi cuerpo?.-Pucca tartamudeo un poco.-¿Que tiene de malo?.-

-¡Ja! ¿¡Crees que Garu se fijaría en ese cuerpo tan insignificante!?.-Ring-ring comenzó a reír y a señalar a Pucca.

-Bueno…tal vez yo no tenga un pecho tan grande como el tuyo, tal vez mi piel sea bastante pálida, quizás sea un poco mas bajita que tu…pero.-

-Admitelo, tienes un cuerpo insignificante y será mejor que no mientas diciendo que eres novia de Garu ya que el nunca se fijaría en ti.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras regresaba al salón.

Pucca suspiro y la siguió, asi que ¿Por eso estaba tan triste?.

Un par de minutos después regrese al salón y Abyo se lanzo sobre mi mientras lloriqueaba.

-¡Garu! ¡Todas las chicas me ignoraron y Ching esta bailando con Dada!.-Lloriqueo Abyo.

-¿Por que no vas con ella?.-

-¡No! Se molestara conmigo y…sabes tomemos algo.-

-¡No! Tu siempre exageras con las copas y…-

-Te prometo que sera solo una.-Dijo Abyo mientras me entregaba una cerveza y comenzaba a beber de la suya

-Bien pero yo solo daré un trago.-Y fue cuándo di un pequeño trago.

Una media hora después.

-¡Garu deja de tomar!.-

-¡S-Solo un trago!.-Dije mientras iba por la decimo sexta botella.

-Maldición no debí decirte que tomarás conmigo, espera…estoy casi tan ebrio como tu.-Dijo Abyo.

"Bien hecho idiota…bebiste demasiado y ahora estamos ebrios enfrente de todos, ¿Te imaginas si…Tobe quiere luchar contra nosotros en estas condiciones?" P-Pero Tobe tambien bebio demasiado junto con sus ninjas y ahora estan durmiendo en el suelo. "Pero…y ¿Si hacemos algo estúpido?"

-¡No me interesa! ¡Yo quiero mas!.-Me levante de mi asiento mientras acaparaba nuevamente las miradas.

-Garu ¿Estas bien?.-Dijo Ching.

-¡Si! ¡No podría estar mejor! ¡Adoro estar asi! ¿Como se dice? Ah si ¡Feliz!.-

-Garu por favor…regresa a tu asiento, le dire a Abyo que te lleve a tu habitación.-Dijo Ching mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacía Abyo.

-¡Ching! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Yo quería bailar contigo!.-Dijo Abyo mientras lloraba.

-¡Dejen de hacer escándalo!.-Dijo Ring-ring.

-Chicos necesitan tomar algo de café, y Tobe también.-Dijo Dada.

-¡No! ¡Yo no estoy tan mal!.-Dije mientras me recargaba en una puerta haciendo que esta se abriera y yo me cayera.-¡Esta temblando!.-Grite.

-¿Que le sucedió al verdadero Garu?.-Dijeron todos los presentes en el lugar.

"¿Es mal momento para cambiar de empleo como tu conciencia?"

-Ching, tranquila…yo llevaré a Garu a su habitación.-Dijo Pucca mientras sonreía.

-Y yo tratare de calmar a Abyo.-Dijo Ching mientras caminaba hacia Abyo.

-Garu…ven, necesitas descansar mientras los demás buscan algo de café.-Pucca camino hacia mi y me extendió su mano.

-No quiero café, quiero otra copa.-

-Vamos, ya bebiste demasiado, debes descansar.-Pucca tomo mi brazo y ayudo a levantarme.

-Pero yo no quiero.-

-¡Vamos Garu!.-Dijo Dada mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

-Lo siento, ¡Pero quiero beber mas!.-Dije mientras caminaba a toda velocidad hacia la barra y tomaba otra botella.

"¿¡Por que demonios estamos tomando!?" Pucca estaba triste y los demás chicos no dejaban de hablar con ella "Eso no tiene sentido…¿Intentas ahogar tus celos con alcohol?" Si…por que quiero y puedo hacerlo.

-Esto se descontrolo.-Dijo Ching mientras golpeaba su frente.

-¡Detenganlo!.-Grito Ring-ring.

Y asi fue como Dada, Soso, Clown y Shaman se acercaron a mi para alejarme de mi "amada" botella.

-¡Pucca me estan robando!.-Grite mientras trataba de escapar de los chicos.

-¡Venganza!.-Grito Tobe al fondo del salón.

-Hi-yaa!.-Grito Abyo mientras rompía su camisa.

-No ahora por favor.-Dijo Ching.

-¡Vamos Garu! ¡Haz lo mismo que Abyo!.-Grito Ring-ring

-¡Tienes razón! Tengo calor.-Dije mientras lanzaba mi saco y mi camisa lejos.

-Creo que morire.-Dijo Pucca mientras cubría ssu rostro completamente escarlata.-Pero…no puedo perseguirlo en ese estado.-

-¡Chicos hagan algo rápido!.-Grito Chief.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo.-Dijo Soso mientras golpeaba levemente mi nuca haciendo que yo cayera inconsistente al suelo.

Desperté en mi habitación y mire a mi alrededor, Mire la hora y eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Me levanté y busque mi camisa, mierda la había lanzado lejos, suspire, necesitaba refrescarme ya que aun no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

La luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta estaba entre abierta, probablemente era Abyo.

Camine hacía la puerta del baño, y me percate de algo, era una silueta totalmente diferente a la de un chico, me acerque aun mas para poder apreciarla mejor y fue cuando mi cuerpo se tenso.

Pucca estaba sin su vestido, solamente en ropa interior, se miraba fijamente, mierda ¿Ahora que hago?.

-¿Que tengo de malo?.-Murmuro Pucca mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su rostro.

Recordé lo que Ring-ring le dijo hace unas horas, basta…no quería verla asi, abrí con fuerza la puerta haciendo que Pucca se sobresaltara y me mirara con nerviosismo.

-¿¡Garu!?.-Grito Pucca mientras cubría su cuerpo con el rostro completamente carmesí.

-¡No lo hagas!.-Dije mientras tomaba delicadamente sus muñecas.

-¡Garu! ¡Esto no es lo que crees! yo solo….-

-Mirame, no me interesa como sea tu cuerpo, tu eres perfecta.-Mire a Pucca fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que?.-Pucca no paraba de llorar.

-Asi es…eres hermosa, no me interesa como sea tu cuerpo, para mi es perfecto.-Me acerque a su rostro.

-¿Para ti?.-

-Si, asi que no te dejes llevar por los comentarios de los demás ¿De acuerdo?.-

-De acuerdo…-

-Te amo tal y como eres…no quiero que cambies, eres perfecta.-

-G-Garu…y-yo…-Pucca no dejaba de sorprenderse por cada palabra que yo decía, si definitivamente estaba demasiado ebrio.

-Además…eres aun mas linda cuando sonríes, deberías preocuparte mas por eso, quiero verte feliz ¿Entendido?.-

-S-Si…-Tartamudeo, Pucca estaba completamente nerviosa y me acerque a su oido.

-Además…no deberías ocultarlo asi de mi.-Mordi levemente su oreja y ella se sobresalto.-Quiero mirarlo, tocarlo y besarlo, quiero poseerlo.-

-Garu…aun estas bajo los efectos del alcohol.-Pucca oculto su rostro en mi pecho.

-Tal vez…pero quiero embriagarme con tu aroma y gritos.-Solte sus muñecas, abrace su cintura y la atraje hacia mi.-Dejame disfrutarte.-Tome su mentón y la bese rápidamente.

Pucca sin ninguna negación correspondió timidamente al beso y rodeo mi cuello.

Comencé a aventurarme aun mas y mordi levemente sus labios para darle paso a mi lengua para que jugara con la de ella, Pucca se sobresalto y comenzó a temblar levemente, no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos, Pucca se alejo de mi cuando el oxígeno comenzó a faltar.

Pucca fue quien regreso a mis labios con un poco mas de intensidad, me sorprendí pero igualmente acepte el beso sin ninguna negación. Pasaron un par de minutos y nos alejamos el uno del otro con la respiración completamente alborotada, no me resistí y me dirigi a su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y besarlo.

-A-Aqui no…C-Cama~.-Jadeo Pucca.

-Tu lo pediste.-Cargue a Pucca y camine hacia la cama, sin alejarme ningún momento de su cuello.

La recoste con delicadeza y comencé a dejar marcas rojizas por todo su cuello, quiero dejar muy en claro a todos esos idiotas que ella es mía.

Mis manos ascendieron hasta llegar a sus pechos, los aprete un poco haciendo que Pucca soltara un pequeño gemido, no pude contenerme y termine casi rompiendo su sosten.

-Pucca…-Me acerque nuevamente hasta su oído y lo mordí levemente.-Quiero hacerte tantas cosas…tocar y probar tu cuerpo.-

-G-Garu…-Tartamudemo mi pequeña y trato de cubrir su pecho pero se lo impedí.

La observe nuevamente, me deleite con una maravillosa vista y mordi mi labio inferior, tenía que contenerme aunque sea un poco ya que no quería lastimarla, pero mi autocontrol no estaba de mi lado.

-Eres hermosa.-Bese levemente sus labios y sonreí.

Toque nuevamente sus pechos y comencé a masajearlos haciendo que Pucca se sobresaltara poco a poco.

-Son tan suaves…-Continúe tocandolos poco a poco haciendo que Pucca se retorciera de bajo de mi, tome su pequeño y rosado pezón entre mis dedos y comencé a moverlo en círculos.

Pucca gemia cada vez mas, el poco auto control que tenía se fue, me dirigi a sus pechos y comencé a lamerlos, Pucca abrazo mi cabeza atrayendome mas a ellos, no iba a rechazar esa propuesta.

Daba pequeños mordiscos sobre ellos dejando mas marcas rojizas, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura haciendo que su cadera chocara contra la mia, eso causo un gemido un poco mas grande.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?.-Pucca apenas y podía hablar.

-¿Te gusta verdad?.-Nuevamente hice que nuestras cinturas chocaran, Pucca gimio nuevamente.

-S-Si…-Murmuro.

-Asi que necesitas atención ahí abajo ¿Verdad?.-Sonreí y mi mano derecha comenzó a descender hacía sus panties y comencé a acariciar sobre la delgada tela.

Pucca se sobresalto nuevamente, intentó apartar mi mano, no podia permitirselo, asi que tome sus manos y las lleve sobre su cabeza mientras continuaba acariciando su feminidad.

-No lo hagas, dejame disfrutarte, quiero que mires todo lo que te haré y que solo digas mi nombre ¿De acuerdo?.-¿Desde cuando era asi? Mi yo de hace años nunca se hubiese imaginado que yo me convirtiera en un posesivo, especialmente con Pucca, la chica que solo interrumpia mis entrenamientos.-¿Esta mal que lo haga?.-Detuve todos mis movimientos.

-¡N-No!.-Pucca protesto.-M-Me gusta como se siente…y me gusta mas si eres tu quien me toca…Solo estoy un poco nerviosa-

-Si es nuevamente por tu cuerpo, no me interesa que no sea un cuerpo de "Super modelo" creeme…yo lo estoy disfrutando de todos modos.-

-Entonces…¿P-Puedes continuar?.-

-No necesitas pedirlo.-Solte las manos de Pucca, y continúe masajeando y lamiendo sus pechos.

Comencé a descender dejando marcas sobre su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de sus panties.

-Si no me miras, creeme que pararé con todo esto.-Llegue hasta su feminidad y coloque sus piernas sobre mis hombros, mierda necesitaba saborearla ya.

-¿Q-Que es lo que harás?.-Las piernas de Pucca comenzaron a temblar levemente.

-Solo observa.-Me acerque y aspire hondo haciendo que Pucca gimiera aún mas alto.-Vaya, estas tan húmeda, eso me gusta.-Sonreí, mordi el elástico y lo lleve hacía bajo.

Finalmente su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto e indefenso para mí, no dude en atacar. Me acerque nuevamente y comencé a lamer.

-¡Garu!…Ngh~ Ah~.-Pucca apretó con fuerza sus piernas y trató de callar sus gemidos con las palmas de sus manos.

-Si tratas de callarte, me detendre.-Mire a Pucca a los ojos y ella obedientemente llevó sus manos hacía un lado de ella y sujeto con fuerza las sabanas.

Por mi parte, estaba disfrutando de su sabor, definitivamente ella era perfecta para mi. Introduje mi lengua en ella un par de veces y comencé a embestirla con un par de dedos, Pucca se había convertido en una víctima del placer, no apartaba su mirada de mí tal y como se lo había dicho, pero creo que ya era hora de hacerla sentir aun mejor.

Me aleje rápidamente y Pucca no tardó en protestar.

-Tranquila, yo también quiero sentirme igual de bien, solo estoy poniendome cómodo.-Dije mientras me deshacia de mi pantalón y ropa interior.

Pucca me miro algo nerviosa, la bese nuevamente, entralace nuestras manos y comencé a entrar lentamente en ella.

-Pucca…ahora eres totalmente mia.-

-M-Me duele…-Comenzó a llorar y la bese nuevamente.

-Tranquila, ya pasará.-Trate de desviar su atención del dolor y solo la bese mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas.

Un par de minutos después, sentí el movimiento de su cintura lo cual significaba que ya era hora de continuar.

-¿Estas lista?.-

-Ahora si.-Pucca sonrió levemente.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, joder esto se siente tan bien, y al parecer no era la único que lo disfrutaba ya que Pucca comenzó a mover su cintura pidiendo por mas, claro que se lo concedí y comencé a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, y al parecer Pucca también lo agradeció.

-¡E-Esto se siente tan bien!…-Dijo Pucca mientras trataba de controlar sus gemidos.

-Pucca, recuerda que dije que solo quería escuchar algo.-Dije mientras le daba una fuerte embestida haciendo que Pucca gritara.-Si quieres mas como esa…tendras que decir mi nombre.-

-¡Garu!…Garu…-Grito Pucca mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Buena chica.-Dije mientras comenzaba a embestirla con mas fuerza.

Pucca solo se dedicaba a pronunciar mi nombre una y otra vez, y de vez en cuando me besaba o daba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello.

Estuvimos asi un par de minutos mas hasta que…

-Garu…l-lo siento, no creo poder aguantar un poco mas.-

-No te preocupes…ya somos dos…-Dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y fue cuándo sentí que la fuerza de sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, ahogó un grito mordiendo mi hombro y rasguño mi espalda, creo que eso se sintió bastante bien.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama con la respiración totalmente agitada. Yo termine fuera de ella, me recoste a un lado de Pucca y ella se recosto sobre mi pecho mientras nos cubría a ambos con una manta, bese su frente y Pucca sonrió.

Finalmente lo había logrado…ella era mia, O eso crei.

Desperté alamardo y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no volveré a tomar en mi vida, mire a mi alrededor, esto me causó un escalofrío y mire a mi lado y me encontré con otro cuerpo, me alarme al percatarme que esa no era mi habitación, era nada mas y nada menos que la habitación de Pucca y era ella quien dormía a un lado mio.

Finalmente, hacia falta un par de copas para que yo lo lograra.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" ¿Por que lo dices? "Ya lo verás"

Un despertador sono haciendo que Pucca se despertara y lo apagara, mire a Pucca nuevamente y ella vestia su pijama.

"Te lo dije" Mierda…¿¡Por que todo me sale mal!?

-¿Garu?.-Dijo Pucca mientras frotaba sus ojos y bostezaba.

-Espera…¿Q-Que haces en mi habitación?.-

-¿Eh? Esta es mi habitación ¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche bebiste demasiado.-

-Pucca…¿No te hice o dije nada mientras yo estaba en ese estado?.-

-No…Soso te golpeo el cuello y te dejo inconsistente, te trajimos aqui mientras los demás seguían en la fiesta, pero Abyo perdió las llaves de su habitación y bueno…yo me quede a cuidarte.-

-Y-Ya veo…perdon si…te cause problemas.-

-¡N-No! Tu no hiciste nada malo, solo…me dijiste algo.-

"Demonios" Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Por favor! ¡Que no haya sido nada pervertido!

-Y…¿Que fue?.-Mis nervios despertaron.

"Tal vez sea mal momento pero, no somos los únicos despiertos" mire por un segundo el bulto que estaba en mis pantalones y lo cubrí rápidamente con una almohada, Mierda por suerte Pucca no lo noto.

-Bueno…ayer me dijiste que notaste que yo estaba triste, me preguntaste el porque y bueno fue por que…Ring-ring me dijo que yo…q-que mi…bueno…dijo que yo no era muy linda.-Dijo Pucca mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Recordé que accidentalmente escuche la conversación sobre el cuerpo de Pucca.

"¿En donde quedo nuestra suerte?"

-Y bueno…tu solo dijiste algo que, me alegro mucho, tu dijiste…"Eres hermosa".-Dijo Pucca mientras sonreía.

"Algo muy parecido a lo que dijimos en nuestro sueño ¿No crees?"

-B-Bueno yo…-Senti como mí rostro se enrojecia y mis nervios aumentaban.-¡Eran los efectos del alcoho.-No termine la frase ya que Pucca se lanzó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme.

¿¡Que mas quieres de mí dios!?, en estos momentos el universo no estaba de mi lado, tuve otro sueño con Pucca, con quien dormí, le dije lo que pensaba de ella, ahora me esta besando mientras "alguien" estaba mas que despierto.

Aleje a Pucca rápidamente y cubrí su rostro con la almohada mientras corría rápidamente y me encerraba en el baño.

"Vaya, ahora si siento un poco de lastima por nosotros"


	12. Especial 4

Al parecer mi dia no era tan pacífico para mi, ya que estaba junto con Abyo, Ching y Pucca persiguiendo a los ninjas vagabundos, los cuales tuvieron la gran idea de robarle a Santa. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que hacían distraerme de esos pensamientos tan sucios que tenía y la protagonista de todos ellos era Pucca.

"No lo podemos negar, esa pequeña es demasiado irresistible"

-¡Ja! ¡No podrán contra nosotros! EH.-Dijo Clown, y acto seguido se tropezó con un tronco.-¡Chicos ayuda!.-Grito mientras Abyo lo sujetaba.

-¡Usa tu magia Shaman!.-Grito Chief, y Shaman hizo un par de movimientos con su báculo invocando una estatua como las del Chin-Dooda, la cual los atacó.

Pucca y Ching aprovecharon la oportunidad y tomaron el obsequio que le habían robado a santa.

Un par de segundos después, la estatua desapareció y yo me encargue de Chief y Shaman.

-Ho Ho ho…Gracias chicos, les aseguro que esta navidad sera la mejor que tendrán.-Dijo Santa mientras tomaba el obsequio y se iba saltando, después de todo…asi era santa.

-Bien chicos, pueden dejarnos ir ¡Eh!.-Dijo Clown.

-No, ustedes pasaran un largo rato en prisión.-Dijo Abyo mientras se rompía la camisa.

-¡Ah! ¡No es justo! yo solo quería algo de comer.-Lloriqueo Shaman.

-L-Lo siento, pero lo que hicieron es ilegal y…-Dijo Ching mientras sujetaba a Shaman junto con Pucca.

-Si si…"ilegal" bueno…al menos comeremos algo en prisión…-Chief suspiro pesadamente.

-Creanme, Abyo no es el mejor cocinero de todos…-Dije acercándome a Chief mientras sujetaba sus muñecas y las colocaba detrás de su espalda.

-Ja…Gracias por el dato, al menos moriremos por comida.-

-¡Garu! Dijiste que mis fideos eran los mejores.-Lloriqueo Abyo.

-¡Estaban vivos!.-Grito Ching.

-El amor hace que todo cobre vida.-Abyo hizo un par de ademanes un tanto exagerados.

-Si, pero la comida no.-Dijo Chief, mientras yo soltaba una pequeña carcajada.-Vaya Garu…Asi que sabes como reír…-

-¿Que? ¿Te sorprende?.-

-Si…Creí que nunca te vería sonreír, creo que ahora puedo morir en paz.-Chief rio levemente.

-Bueno…creo que ahora somos dos…-

A pesar de todo, Chief no era tan mala, ella de vez en cuando era una buena chica, a menos de que se tratará de Tobe, ya era una costumbre charlar con ella cada vez que teníamos que arrestarlos. Ella es una chica muy fuerte e inteligente algo admirable además es linda, suele ser divertida y de vez en cuando bromeamos entre nosotros, pero claro…nosotros solo somos una especie de buenos amigos ya que yo solo tenía ojos para Pucca y ella para Tobe.

"Además ¿Como es posible fijarnos en alguien mas después de todos esos sueños con Pucca?"

-Chicos…no es momento de coquetear.-Dijo Abyo con cierto tono burlón captando la atención de cierta chica.

-¿Coquetear?.-Chief y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Pucca fulminó con la mirada a Abyo mientras se acercaba a mi, mierda no lo iba a negar, el miedo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo.

"Wow…esto no es nada bueno…¿Moriremos?" Probablemente.

-¡Y-Yo no estaba coqueteando!.-Reí nerviosamente.

-Creo que lo matará.-Murmuro Abyo.

-¡Te escuché!.-Lo mire con molestia, mientras que Pucca se aferro a mi cuello y me besaba rápidamente en los labios.

"Vaya…tal parece que Pucca es demasiado posesiva…" Lo se, me asusta pero creo también que me gusta que ella sea asi. "¡No es momento para tus pensamientos obscenos!"

Me sobresalte mientras mi rostro se tornaba completamente carmesí.

-Arg…descuida Pucca, no estoy para nada interesada en Garu…es todo tuyo.-

-¡Asi es!.-Pucca me abrazó y beso nuevamente.

Definitivamente ella me gusta.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el oficial Bruce se llevo a los ninjas vagabundos en la patrulla.

-Vaya ese si que fue un gran espectáculo.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Debiste ver cuando Abyo se electrocutó asi mismo.-Dije señalando a Abyo, quien apenas se estaba recuperando.

-¡Fue un accidente!.-

-Y bien Garu…Ahora que estamos aquí solos, tal vez podrías invitarme a una cita.-

Pucca miro a Ring-ring con el ceño fruncido y cruzo los brazos.

-No estan solos ¿Sabes? Su casi novia y yo estamos aquí.-Dijo Ching mientras señalaba a

Pucca y a ella misma.

-Lo se…es solo que ustedes dos son invisibles para mi.-Dijo Ring-ring soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Lo siento! Pero justo ahora iba a comenzar a perseguir a Garu y me temo que su cita será…¡Ah ya se! ¡Nunca!.-Dijo Pucca mientras se aferraba a mi brazo con fuerza.

-Además…Garu tiene entrenamiento con nosotros hasta tarde…-Dijo Ching mirando a Ring-ring.

-¿¡Ah si!? Pues Garu me presto su ropa esa vez que rompí todas mis camisas y por lo tanto yo…esperen ¿De que estábamos hablando?.-Dijo Abyo como siempre desviándose del tema.

-¿Puedo decir algo?.-Dije mirando a las tres chicas y a Abyo.

-¡No!.-Gritaron los cuatro mientras me fulminaban con la mirada.

-Sabes Ring-ring…solo vete.-Dijo Pucca mientras suspiraba.

-No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer y que no hacer, además ¿Por que insistes tanto? Garu no es tu novio.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Es lo que muchas chicas creen!.-

-¡P-Pucca…-Proteste, Pucca apretaba cada vez mi brazo y ella es increíblemente fuerte, no me sorprendería que lo rompiera.

-Pero, Garu…El ¡Es mio!.-Dijo Pucca apretando con mas fuerza mi brazo.

-¡Pucca no!.-Grito Ching al ver la manera en la que ella sujetaba mi brazo.

Un pequeño crujido se escucho haciendo que Pucca se sobre saltara, si…creo que ella rompió mi brazo.

-¡Auch!.-Proteste, sujete mi brazo tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-¡G-Garu! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡De verdad lo siento!.-Dijo Pucca mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Eso te pasa por ser bastante posesiva.-Dijo Ring-ring alejándose mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-¿¡Estas bien!?.-Gritaron Ching y Abyo.

Un par de horas más tarde fuimos al doctor, y por suerte mi brazo no estaba roto, solo estaba un poco adolorido, aunque si necesitaba algo de descanso, Pucca se disculpaba las veces que ella podía.

"Si es asi de posesiva…como será cuando…" Tu mejor ni te metas.

Pucca junto Ching y Abyo me llevaron de vuelta a mi hogar, y cuidaron de mi por un par de horas, Pucca insistía en quedarse, pero Ching la regaño un poco, recordándole que gracias a ella, había lastimado mi brazo, Pucca cedió pero antes de irse decidió despedirse de un beso, pero esta vez lo sentí un poco mas "Adulto", a pesar de que quería darle algo de importancia, no quería pensar de nuevo en ese tipo de cosas.

"Si ella es posesiva durante el dia…¿Como sera durante la noche?"

Dormí solo un par de horas, algo comenzaba a inquietarme, trate de levantarme pero fue inútil, ¿Que sucede?

Sentí un peso sobre mi, mire un pequeño bulto sobre mi pecho, probablemente era Mio. Pero mi sorpresa fue otra cuando ese bulto comenzó a moverse hacía mi rostro, rápidamente manta que me cubría y me paralice al ver algo, o mas bien…alguien.

-¿¡Pucca!? ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo…!?-No logré terminar la frase ya que ella se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besarme, y vaya que me sorprendí.

Tome a Pucca de sus hombros y la aleje rápidamente.

-¿Que sucede Garu?.-

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿A estas horas?.-

-¿Te molesta?.-

-¡Si! ¿¡Que clase de persona aparece a las tres de la mañana y te besa!?.-

-Bueno…después de todo lo que sucedió hoy…quería dejarte algo muy en claro.-Pucca tomo mis hombros y me empujo haciendo que yo cayera.-Quiero ser solo tuya…-

Realmente me gusto haber escuchado eso, creo que sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero no era tan fácil, tenía que controlarme…aunque sea un poco.

-¿Q-Que?.-

-He notado que eres bastante amigable con otras chicas…ellas estan interesadas en ti…pero ¡Yo no quiero eso!.-Pucca hizo un pequeño puchero.-¡Quiero que entiendan que tu solo eres mio!-Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre mi abdomen.

-Y bien…¿Que es lo que esperas de mí?.-Mire a Pucca un segundo, ella solo estaba vestida con lencería, una muy transparente lencería, mierda…auto control te necesito ahora mas que nunca. Y sin pensarlo la bese, Pucca se sobresalto un poco y correspondió al beso solo por un par de segundos.

-Quiero ser la única chica para ti…-Tomo mi mano y la llevo a uno de sus pechos.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, y sin pensarlo apreté su pecho haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

-Sabes…fue muy mala idea hacer esto…-Al parecer el dolor de mi brazo comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿E-Eh?.-

La tome de las muñecas y con un solo movimiento la coloqué debajo de mí.

-Sabes…también fue una mala idea hacer esto.-Hizo un pequeño guiño y rio levemente, la mire con confusión.-Recuerda que…puedo soportar perseguirte durante tres horas seguidas sin cansarme y…-Pucca libero sus muñecas, se giro quedando nuevamente sobre mi.-Creo que ambos sabemos quien es un poco mas fuerte.-

-Eres bastante…irresistible.-Dije mientras me acercaba al rostro de Pucca y la bese apasionadamente, claro que ella no dudo en responder.

Pucca aferro sus piernas con fuerza a mi cintura y profundizaba el beso aun mas y con un movimiento tomo el elástico de mi pantalón llevándolo hacia abajo haciendo que "alguien" comenzará a despertar, su lengua y la mía se buscaban con desesperación, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, y el final de ese beso fue el oxígeno, ¡El jodido oxígeno!.

Pucca jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, pasaron un par de segundos y regrese a sus labios esta vez con un poco mas de control, mientras mis manos se paseaban por su abdomen y descendían hacia sus panties, se sobresalto un poco cuando comencé a acariciarla por encima de la delgada tela.

-Vaya no creía que estuvieras tan…húmeda.-Sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior mientras me deleitaba con las expresiones y gemidos por parte de Pucca.

-G-Garu…espera un poco.-Comenzó a temblar mientras yo daba pequeños mordiscos sobre su cuello, no quería perder mas tiempo, quería poseerla y escucharla gemir aun mas.

-Ni loco esperare "un poco".-

-Oh claro que lo harás.-Dijo Pucca mientras me lanzaba nuevamente sobre el colchón.-Creo que ahora es mi turno…-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Pucca se acerco a mi, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de mi pijama e inmediatamente comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando algunas pequeñas marcas rojizas las cuales comenzaron a descender hacia mi abdomen, creo que se lo que vendrá y creo que me gustará.

En un parpadeo Pucca había lanzado mi pantalón a algún lugar de la habitación y se acerco a mi muy notable erección, tomo el resorte de la única prenda que yo tenía puesto y me miro de una forma jodidamente excitante.

-Eres mio…-Sonrió y llevó esa prenda liberando al fin a mi miembro, tuve un shock en ese momento, pero se fue al diablo cuando sentí en contacto de la lengua de Pucca con el.

-Pucca…-Solte un pequeño jadeo mientras me sentaba y miraba con atención a Pucca.

-¿L-Lo estoy haciendo bien?.-Pucca me miro a los ojos y acaricie con delicadeza su cabeza.

-Lo estas haciendo excelente.-Sonreí dejando salir un pequeño gemido, Pucca sonrió y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, gruñí y sujete con fuerza las sabanas mientras observaba como Pucca comenzaba a mover su cabeza de arriba hacía abajo.

Jadeaba y nombraba de vez en cuando a Pucca, pero aun no estaba del todo satisfecho. Tome a Pucca del mentón y la "interrumpí"

-¿Que sucede?.-Protestó.

-No es justo que solo tu te diviertas.-

-Entonces…hay que divertirnos juntos…-Pucca se arrodillo dejando sus pechos enfrente de mi rostro mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su sosten, finalmente era mi turno de "divertirme", Pucca dejo caer su largo y oscuro cabello y se sentó sobre mi miembro moviendo sus caderas provocandome mas.

-A-Adelante…-Dejó caer su sosten seguido de un gemido entrecortado y me atrajo hacía sus pechos.-P-Puedes hacerlo…-

Sonreí y comencé a lamer en círculos sus pequeños y deliciosos botones rosados. Me sentí orgulloso al escucharla gritar mi nombre cada vez mas.

-Garu~ Tocame mas…-Gimió mientras una de mis manos regreso a su labor de hace unos momentos pero esta vez se adentro por debajo de la tela y comencé a acariciarla.

Me aleje de sus pechos los cuales se habían enrojecido un poco y la bese nuevamente en los labios, fue cuando uno de mis dedos comenzó a adentrarse en ella, Pucca se tenso por un momento soltando un pequeño quejido, se aferro con fuerza a mi cuello y cintura.

-D-Duele un poco…-

-Tranquila…El dolor ya pasará.-Dije mientras introducía un segundo dedo en ella y comenzaba a moverlos en círculos.

Los gemidos, la respiración entre cortada, sus expresiones, vaya que Pucca era demasiado excitante, y sin previo aviso introduje un tercer dedo, mientras que Pucca cambiaba su expresión de dolor por una de excitación, ambos estábamos finalmente listos, aunque…quería torturarla un poco mas, mis dedos salieron de ella e inmediatamente fueron hacia mi boca saboreandolos, mientras que Pucca me miraba algo avergonzada.

-Tal y como lo imaginé…-Dije lamiendo mis dedo.-Me gusta…-

Pucca me beso nuevamente mientras yo deslizaba sus panties hacia el suelo, mientras que Pucca se sentaba nuevamente sobre mi miembro, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir a Pucca.

Pucca comenzó a gemir y a mover inconscientemente sus caderas, ella lo anhelaba tanto como yo. Pero ella no obtendrá ese placer tan fácil.

-Dime…¿Como se siente?.-Murmure en su oído seguido de un pequeño mordisco en el.-Apuesto a que estas desesperada…-

-G-Garu…por favor.-Respiraba agitadamente.-Hazlo ya…-

-Creeme…no eres la única que lo necesita.-Tome su cintura moviendola contra la mia provocandola aun mas y haciendo que soltara un par de gemidos.

-¡T-Te necesito ahora!…-Sentí como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar levemente.

-No…te haré pagar por mi brazo casi roto…-Tome uno de sus pezones entre mis dedo y comencé a moverlos.

-¡Por favor!.-Comenzó a gemir desesperadamente.

Moví un par de veces mas las caderas de Pucca contra las mías presionando su entrada contra mi miembro, pero siendo honestos era yo quien la necesitaba aun mas, asi que deje a un lado la "tortura".

-¿Estas lista?.-

-S-Si…pero…-Dijo mientras me recostaba nuevamente en la cama.-Ya es mí turno…-se levanto levemente mientras tomaba mi miembro y lo introducía lentamente en ella, sentí como su cuerpo de tenso, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, me acerque a su rostro y la bese, esta vez…tiernamente.

-¿Quieres que yo me encargue ahora?.-Mire a Pucca a los ojos y ella sonrió con sus ojos aun cristalizados.

-Descuida…estaré bien.-Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Esta bien…-Dije mientras me recostaba nuevamente. Sentí como ambas manos de Pucca se apoyaron en mi abdomen.

-Garu…estoy lista.-Sonrió y comenzó a comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, vaya que tenía una muy hermosa vista.

Los pechos de Pucca subían y bajaban, mantenía una sonrisa demasiado excitante, se sentía tan húmeda y estrecha, ladeó su cabeza mientras gemía, mordí mi labio inferior disfrutando de esa hermosa escena solo para mí.

Tome la cintura de Pucca y la ayude a profundizar y a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas. Pero después de unos minutos, las manos de Pucca comenzaron a temblar y a perder el equilibrio.

-Garu…¿Podrías hacerte cargo ahora?.-Jadeo.

-Por supuesto…-Coloque a Pucca debajo de mi, mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuello y cintura.

Aumente la profundidad y velocidad de cada embestida, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran cada vez mas.

-Te amo.-Dije mientras tomaba su mentón y la besaba con delicadeza.

-Yo te amo aún mas.-Pucca sonrió.

Se acercó a mis labios y me beso nuevamente.

-G-Garu…-

-Dime…¿Sigues dudando sobre mí?.-

-¡N-No!…¡Nhg!.-

-Soy todo tuyo…-Dije dando una fuerte embestida.-Solo tuyo…Ahora dime…¿A quien le perteneces?-

-¡Soy tuya! ¡Solo quiero ser tuya!…¡Quiero ser tuya cada día!.-Dijo acompañado de jadeos y algunos gemidos.-S-Sere tuya las veces que quieras…por que…T-Te amo.-Entrelace nuestras manos y la bese en los labios.

-Bien…en ese caso…no pienso rechazar esa propuesta única.-

Pucca sonrió y al cabo de unos minutos sentí como pequeños espasmos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo y poco a poco el mio también.

-Te amo…-Dije por última vez mientras tomaba el mentón de Pucca y me acercaba a sus labios…

Pero…

La maldita alarma comenzó a sonar.

¿¡Otro sueño!? "Asi es campeón otro sueño demasiado obsceno para ti por parte de tus hormonas" Pero…esta vez se sintió tan real…"Podría ser real si tu quisieras…pero siempre dices que no"

Trate de levantarme con algo de dificultad, mi brazo aún seguía doliendome, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con una figura que estaba detrás de la puerta, la cual caminaba hacía mi.

-Oh Garu…despertaste.-Pucca me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!?.-Me paralize al verla.

-Bueno…ayer me comporte muy inmadura y por mi culpa tu brazo esta lastimado.-

-D-Descuida…ya estoy un poco mejor…-

-¡No! Enserio lo siento…asi que…hoy sere tu enfermera…puedes pedirme lo que sea.-

"Dile que la harás tuya hasta dejarla sin caminar…¿Que te parece…por una semana?, Para que asi estemos a mano por nuestro brazo" ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no! "¡Pero ella dijo lo que sea!" ¡No creó que se refería a eso!

-No…insisto en que estoy bien…-Trate de apoyarme con mi brazo y accidentalmente solté un quejido, mierda.

-Bien…te ayudaré a levantarte.-Pucca sonrio mientras se acercaba a mi.

"No será lo único que Levantó" maldita conciencia depravada…malditas hormonas.

-¡N-No!…Digo…No tienes por que hacerlo enserio…-

-Eres mio y…quiero hacerlo-

"Vaya…eso mismo lo dijo en el sueño de esta noche y después…" ¡Ah! ¡Cállate ya!

-¡C-Claro que no soy tuyo!.-

-Oh…En ese caso…¡Yo soy toda tuya!.-Pucca sonrió y se lanzó sobre mi abrazandome y aferrandose a mí pecho.

Mierda…"Vamos…dijiste que no rechazarías esa propuesta única…solo hazlo rápido y ambos estarán felices"

Bien…llego la hora de actuar como un hombre…

Ignore todo a mi alrededor, sujete con fuerza a Pucca y la recoste sobre el colchón, para después quejarme por el movimiento tan brusco que le hice a mi brazo lastimado y huir de mi habitación.

-¡Garu! ¡Regresa aquí ahora!.-Grito Pucca con molestia.

-¡Estoy haciendo lo correcto!.-Grite tratando de olvidar todas esas escenas del sueño de esa noche.

"Vaya que eres un idiota…"

Me muero!

Enserio no puedo creer que este sea el penúltimo especial! :'v

Ste Garu es un loquillo, es un tsundere que no controla sus hormonas xd

Pronto volveré con el ultimo especial e_e

Adiosito 7u7r


	13. Especial 5

Demonios…

"Entonces…¿Hoy sera el dia?"

Cada dia…Pucca me pone cada vez mas nervioso, ¿Que puedo hacer? Ella es la chica a la que mas deseo…y el autocontrol apenas es una opción.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que necesitamos a Pucca?" Puedes decirlo las veces que quieras…pero no puedo hacerla mía simplemente asi…No estoy listo…aun.

Este dia si que fue bastante tranquilo para mi, Pucca no se presentó en todo el dia, nunca había tenido un entrenamiento asi en años, al parecer este era mi día libre…o eso pensé.

Ya que Tobe apareció para luchar contra mi y asi fue, ambos comenzábamos a luchar entre si, como siempre yo ya había derrotado a todos sus ninjas, solo éramos el y yo, por fin una pelea sin interrupciones…o eso creí, Pucca apareció de la nada tomando la espada de Tobe con su mano derecha, e hizo que Tobe y yo nos sobresaltaramos…

-¡Pucca!…¿¡Por que justamente tenías que interrumpirme!?.-Grito Tobe.

-Oh…es que Chief dice que si no llegabas en los próximos cinco minutos terminaría contigo.-Pucca miro su reloj que tenía en la muñeca para después dirigir su mirada hacia Tobe, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Como si eso fuese importante.-Tobe cruzo ambos brazos y evito la mirada de Pucca.

-Lo siento…me equivoqué, te quedan dos minutos.-Pucca miro nuevamente su reloj.

-¡E-Esto no es por Chief! ¡Ninjas! ¡Retirada!.-Dicho esto Tobe desapareció junto con sus ninjas.

Suspire pesadamente, al parecer mi dia dejo de ser tranquilo, mire a Pucca y comencé a alejarme lentamente de ella, pero fue inútil ya que ella comenzó a perseguirme.

Pucca logró lanzarse sobre mi y comenzar a besarme.

"Creo que esto es lo mejor de todo" De hecho…creo que tienes razón, no importa cuantas veces escape, Pucca siempre me besará y…yo solo debo fingir desagrado cuando en realidad disfruto todos sus besos.

No debía dejarme llevar, ya que…tal vez después no podría controlarme, comencé a fingir que yo quería alejarme de ella, pero sin darme cuenta, Pucca había sujetado mis dos brazos mientras continuaba con el beso.

"Esta chica si que es lista y muy fuerte" lo se…es un par de las cualidades que me gustan de ella.

Tenia que reaccionar ahora, me aleje rápidamente de ella y comencé a respirar con dificultad.

Pucca rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se recosto en el césped, haciendo que yo cayera sobre ella mientras me besaba. Esta clase de pose era demasiado para mí.

"¡Wow! Esta chica si que es atrevida, definitivamente ella no puede ser de nadie mas" joder…mis nervios aumentaban cada vez mas…necesitaba distraerme con algo urgentemente ya que "alguien" comenzaría a despertar dentro de poco.

Fueron múltiples intentos para escapar y todos ellos fueron inútiles.

"Al igual que controlarse…¿Verdad?" Mire hacía abajo, si…definitivamente mi "amigo" ya estaba mas que despierto, por suerte Pucca no se percató de eso y continuó besandome. Fue un largo tiempo hasta que sus tios la llamaron, ella se despidió con un último beso y una sonrisa.

"¡No es justo! ¡Ella nos excito demasiado y se va sin pagar las consecuencias…necesitamos hacer que pague!" Maldita conciencia pervertida…aun no podemos hacer eso…necesitamos mas tiempo…creo.

"Siempre dices eso…"

Mi entrenamiento habia terminado, asi que entre a mi hogar lo mas pronto posible.

Me recoste y comencé a mirar una película sobre el Kung-fu, y sin darme cuenta termine dormido, pero un sonido poco peculiar me despertó, probablemente era Mio.

Mire la hora y me levante lo mas rápido posible para ir hacia la ducha.

Estuve un largo tiempo en la ducha, quería olvidarme de todo, quería descansar de todo, en especial de ella.

Aún era temprano y tenia algo de hambre, asi que salí para comprar algo.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que mire a un grupo de chicos que miraban algo, mejor dicho a alguien, ese "alguien" se trataba nada mas y nada menos que…Pucca.

No me gustaba para nada que esos chicos estuviesen viendo a Pucca, Pucca no estaba para nada consiente sobre las miradas de esos chicos, ya que estaba caminando hacia el restaurante.

Esos chicos comenzaron a seguirla, y me di cuenta de que tenían otras intenciones, no lo pensé dos veces y los sujete del brazo llevándolos a el callejón mas cercano.

-¿¡Que creen que hacen!?.-Los mire de una manera fulminante.

-Vamos viejo…es obvio, pensábamos en divertirnos un poco con esa lindura.-Respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Asi? Pues…"Esa lindura" es nada mas y nada menos que ¡MI novia!.-Demonios…creo que hable sin pensar, aunque esos idiotas comenzaron a reir.

-Si como no…escuchamos que ella esta enamorada de un idiota…¿Puedes creerlo? Y Ese sujeto la odia.-Esos idiotas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Enserio? Bueno…dejenme decirles que yo soy ese "idiota".-Ellos se callaron inmediatamente, y yo…comence a golpearlos.

Después de muchos golpes, seguí a Pucca para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo.

-Recuerda que llegaremos tarde.-Decía uno de sus tios.

-Si…no se preocupen…estare bien.-Pucca sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego pequeña, no te duermas muy tarde.-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No lo haré-Pucca rio levemente.-Diviertanse en la fiesta.-

-¡Lo haremos!.-Dicho esto, los tres se fueron del lugar dejando a Pucca sola.

Al parecer ella estaba bien, pero había algo que seguía inquietandome...Me quede afuera de su ventana, esperaba a que ella se durmiera para poder irme, la observe por última vez y ahi estaba ella, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Suspire aliviado, al parecer mi trabajo ya había terminando, hasta que mire nuevamente a Pucca y note que sus mantas se encontraban en el suelo, asi que entre cuidadosamente para cubrirla con sus mantas.

Joder, No me había dado cuenta de que Pucca vestía una pijama bastante reveladora, mire hacia otro lado mientras cubría su cuerpo con una manta, no puedo permitirme mirarla asi.

-Garu.-Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar como mi nombre era pronunciado por Pucca, dirigí mi vista inmediatamente hacia ella, por suerte ella solo lo había murmurado entre sueños, suspire aliviado, necesitaba irme ahora que ella estaba a salvo.-Garu…por favor, no me dejes sola…-Me dirigía hacia la ventana pero me detuve al escuchar a Pucca nuevamente, ¿Acaso la desperté?

Mire nuevamente a Pucca, al parecer ella tenia una pesadilla, note como un par de lágrimas paseaban por su rostro, me preocupe, no quiero verla llorar, me acerque inmediatamente hacia ella.

Sus lágrimas no paraban apesar de que ella estaba dormida, ¿Que hago ahora? No quiero verla asi. Me acerque hacía su rostro para quitarle aquellas lágrimas que derramaba, mí sorpresa fue mayor cuando…Tomo mi cabeza y la atrajo hacia su pecho, mierda…¿¡Que se supone que haga ahora!? Levanté mi mirada hacia Pucca, al parecer sus lágrimas finalmente cesaron.

En cambio yo…creo que quería llorar en esos momentos, ¿Por que? Por varias razones, la primera: mi rostro estaba sobre el pecho de Pucca, segundo: su pijama no ayudaba mucho, ya que era solo una pequeña camisa de tirantes, la cual se estaba estirando hacia abajo, no me molestaría eso pero, creo que este no es un buen momento y tercero: no puedo moverme ya que la despertaría y no quiero asustarla o mucho menos que piense que soy un pervertido.

-N-No…Garu…detente…-Pucca comenzaba nuevamente a hablar dormida, demonios…¿Que clase de sueño tendrá? ¿Por que quiere que me detenga? Acaso…¿¡La estaré lastimando en su sueño!?

Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-A-Ah~ e-espera por favor.-Me alarme un poco…¿Que clase de pesadilla esta teniendo?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pucca ya que ella había rodeado mi cintura con sus piernas, ¿¡Y ahora que hago!?.

Esta clase de situación es demasiado para mi, No puedo hacer ningún movimiento la despertaría y mi "amigo" no era de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

-NHA HYA~.-Pucca hacía unos sonidos bastantes curiosos para mí asi que decidí mover solo un poco mi cabeza sobre sus pechos y Pucca soltó otro sonido esta vez un poco mas alto.

Vaya, al parecer tenia cierta teoría sobre el sueño de Pucca, parecía ser una oportunidad única pero…no puedo hacerle eso a ella.

Trate de librarme del abrazo de Pucca lentamente y lo logré, me levante lentamente y cubrí a Pucca con su manta.

-¿Garu?.-Dijo Pucca mientras me tomaba del brazo haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.

-Pucca…veras esto no es lo que tu crees, y-yo solo…-Maldición, otra vez estoy nervioso.

-¿Te vas?.-

-S-Si…no debo estar aquí.-

-¿Por que no? Acaso…¿Me odias?.-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por que dices eso?.-

-B-Bueno…por que tu…quieres irte.-

-Pucca…No me voy por que te odio, simplemente…no puedo quedarme…-

-¿Eh? C-Claro que puedes quedarte.-

-No lo entiendes…Tu me importas mucho, no puedo darme el lujo de estar aqui…-

-¿P-Por que no?-

-Y-Yo…Te amo-Pucca me miro con asombro.-Y no puedo quedarme por que yo…-

-¿T-Tu…?.-

-No me controlaría.-

-¿Controlarte?.-

-¡S-Sabes!…hace unos momentos cuando aun estabas dormida, al parecer…tenias una "pesadilla".-Sonreí levemente haciendo que Pucca se sonrojara violentamente.-¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?-

-Y-Yo no…puedo controlar mis sueños…s-solo soñé eso.-

-Dime…¿Quieres perder el control junto a mi? Esta noche.-Me acerque a Pucca para abrazarla de la cintura y tomarla del mentón.

-Garu…yo…-Suspiro.-Quiero perderlo solo contigo.-Dicho esto Pucca abrazó mi cuello y comenzó a besarme no dude dos veces y con gusto acepte ese beso.

Me aferre un poco mas a su cintura atrayendola un poco mas a la mía, quería mas de ella. Ahora que Pucca me había autorizado perder el control, comencé a hacer cosas por mi cuenta, mi lengua se aventuró en busca de la suya para retarla a un duelo, Pucca inocentemente trato de seguir mi ritmo aunque, pero prefirió que yo la guiará y noté como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar levemente.

-Sabes…puedes apoyarte en mí.-Tome delicadamente una de sus piernas y la coloque alrededor de mi cintura, mientras tanto yo sujetaba sus glúteos, Pucca rodeo mi cintura con su otra pierna. Y continúe con nuestro beso.

-G-Garu…No coloques tu brazo ahí.-Dijo Pucca mientras rosaba sus caderas inconscientemente contra las mias, sabía a lo que se refería y sonreí.

-Ese no es mi brazo.-Murmure en su oído para después morderlo levemente y llegar hasta su cuello.

Esto era cada vez mejor, la luz de la luna envolvía por completo el rostro de Pucca, bese a Pucca como si mi vida dependiera de eso, mordia levemente sus labios, quería aún mas, el maldito oxigeno se encargo de separarnos y al observarla, note sus labios algo hinchados, ya era hora de hacer otras cosas, comencé a morder levemente su cuello haciendo que ella volviese a gemir levemente.

-Garu…n-necesito que continúes.-Dijo Pucca mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿A que te refieres con "continúes"?-Sonreí levemente.

-Q-Quiero que…m-me toques.-Mi pequeña respondió esta vez con el rostro completamente escarlata, ella es tan adorable.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que haré a continuación? Creeme…no quiero ser tan gentil, ya que…te dije que no podría controlarme.-Mordi levemente su oído.

-No quiero que te controles…puedes hacerlo.-Pucca tomo mi mejilla.

-Entonces…¿Puedo tocar aquí?.-Coloque la palma de mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos y lo aprete levemente haciendo que volviese a gemir levemente.

-¡S-Si!.-Pucca seguía gimiendo mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos, realmente su ropa me molestaba mucho.

Rompí los tirantes de su blusa haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo, los mire por unos instantes, subían y bajaban gracias a la respiración agitada de Pucca, bese nuevamente su cuello dejando algunas marcas rojizas mientras descendía a sus pechos.

-Son tan…suaves.-Roce uno de sus pequeños botones rosas con mi pulgar haciendo que volviese a gemir, mire nuevamente a Pucca y comencé a lamer uno de sus pechos.

Y ahí estaba yo, cargando a Pucca contra la pared con mi mano izquierda en sus glúteos y la otra en uno de sus pechos.

-G-Garu…-Pucca gemia cada vez mas y me atrajo aún mas a sus pechos, realmente ambos estábamos disfrutando de esto, asi que continúe lamiendo y mordiendo de vez en cuando sus pechos.

Mi mano derecha fue descendiendo por su abdomen hasta toparme con el borde de su pequeño short, no le tome importancia asi que adentre mi mano dentro de la tela y comencé a acariciar su feminidad la cual se encontraba algo húmeda, eso me gustaba.

-Dime…¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?.-Mire a Pucca.

-¡S-Si…me gusta!.-Pucca gritaba cada vez mas de placer y movía sus caderas al ritmo de mis caricias.

-Me gusta que lo disfrutes.-Ahora si, estaba listo para perder el control.

Deslice las ultimas prendas de Pucca hacía el suelo, y al fin pude deleitarme con la vista completa de su cuerpo, Pucca estaba exhausta, mi pequeña no resistiría mucho tiempo, y yo quiero que disfrute cada momento.

Lleve dos dedos hacía mi lengua y los lamí, Pucca miraba fijamente cada movimiento mio, y comencé a introducir ese par de dedos dentro de ella, Pucca se tenso un poco y solo se sujetó a mi con mas fuerza.

-Relajate…te prometo que después te gustará.-Dije y acto seguido comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de ella.

-NHA~ Ah~.-Pucca cambiaba poco a poco su expresión de dolor por una de placer.

Cuando finalmente me dí cuenta de que estaba lista, volví a pasar mis dedos por mi lengua degustando el sabor de mi pequeña. Me percate de que yo aún seguía vestido, no pienso separarme de ella solo por mi ropa, asi que solamente mi pantalón junto con mi ropa descendieron un poco dejando a mi "amigo" finalmente libre.

-Pucca…¿Estas lista?.-Bese levemente su frente.

-S-Si…-Jadeo levemente.

Comencé a entrar en ella lentamente, joder, ella es perfecta para mi, su interior se siente tan húmedo y estrecho, me gustaría disfrutar esta sensación cada dia.

Me mantuve quieto por unos segundos esperando a que Pucca se acostrumbrara y el dolor terminara. Pucca comenzó a mover sus caderas levemente, ya era mi turno, comencé a moverme lenta pero profundamente haciendo que Pucca volviese a gemir, quería escucharla aun mas.

Asi que me moví mucho mas rápido y con mas fuerza, los gemidos de Pucca se convertían poco a poco en gritos.

-¡Garu!.-Pucca gritaba una y otra vez mi nombre.

-¡Exacto! Soy el único que puede hacer que grites asi, soy el único que puede estar junto a ti.-Dije mientras aumentaba de velocidad de la embestidas.

Mientras embestia a Pucca, la bese nuevamente, mordiendo sus labios mientras su lengua y la mia se buscaban con desesperación.

Fue un largo rato en donde Pucca continuó gritando mi nombre con fuerza hasta que, sentí pequeños espasmos sus piernas y ella gritaba una última vez mi nombre. No lo pude evitar y termine corriendome dentro de ella.

No pudo mas y sus piernas cayeron al suelo, mi pequeña apenas y podía ponerse de pie, asi que la cargue como la princesa que es y la lleve hasta su cama, estaba cansada apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. No hacíamos nada mas que mirarnos a los ojos, las palabras no eran necesarias por ahora.

La recoste con cuidado, mientras tanto yo me quité mi camisa y me recoste a un lado de ella.

Pucca se recosto sobre mi pecho y durmió con una pequeña sonrisa, jugue con uno de sus mechones de cabello y bese su frente.

Estaba listo para dormir pero, la triste realidad fue cuando desperté.

Otro sueño…¡Otro jodido sueño!

"Te he dicho que esos sueños pueden realizarse ¿No es asi?"

Realmente estaba frustrado conmigo mismo, mi estúpida conciencia tenia razón, yo solo me limitó a aceptar sus sentimientos cuando son correspondidos.

"Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes verdad?" Si…tienes razón

Soy un completo idiota, tenía que enfrentarme a este pequeño problema en cuanto este listo, solo espero que sea pronto.

* * *

 **Y bueno como saben este fue el último especial asi que el próximo capítulo sera la continuación del capitulo 8, en donde Garu realiza todos y cada uno de sus sueños, pobre Pucca :'v**

 **Asi que esto es todo por ahora, ya fue suficiente lemon :v**

 **Lo que significa que probablemente en próximos capítulos no haya, o tal vez si, no se todo puede pasar :v**

 **En fin además quisiera disculparme por las demoras, espero que eso no vuelva a suceder, aunque no prometo nada :v**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Chauu ^7^/**


	14. Frustración

El verano en Sooga apenas y comenzaba, los jóvenes de Sooga estaban listos para divertirse, excepto yo…

-Bien, la cena estará casi lista.-Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y dejaba a Garu viendo la televisión.-¿Quieres algún postre en especial?.-Me recargue en el marco de la puerta y lo mire con una sonrisa.

Garu sonrió levemente, camino hacia mi y desabrochó los primeros cuatro botones de mi vestido, haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

-¿Que te parece un par de…-

-¡B-Bollos dulces! ¡Los buscaré!.-Dije alejándome de el mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Suspire una vez al cerrar la puerta, a pesar de que Garu y yo habíamos comenzado a salir, yo me aún me sentía bastante nerviosa al estar a solas con el.

Mientras cocinaba, suspire y sonreí, es como si fuéramos una pareja casada, aunque…si nosotros estuviéramos casados, probablemente Garu se aprovecharía de mi en cada momento, como ahora.

Pero a decir verdad, Garu cumplió con su palabra, tuvimos muchas citas y bueno…no hemos tenido sexo desde hace un mes, por un lado estoy aliviada, pero aún así, algo me inquietaba, no sabía que sentía pero creo que lo necesito, solo un poco, me siento como una pervertida, creo que es parecido a cuando yo perseguía a Garu para besarlo y fue algo a lo que el se acostumbro, espera…¿¡Como que me acostumbre a hacer eso!? Realmente me siento muy avergonzada con tan solo pensarlo, pero…enserio necesito que Garu entre en este mismo instante y…

Me paralice al escuchar la puerta, sentí como Garu me abrazo por detrás y me sobresalte un poco.

-¿Falta mucho?.-

-No…la cena estará lista pronto…-Sonreí levemente.

-Entonces…tenemos algo de tiempo…-Dijo mientras sujetaba mi mentón y me besaba, sus manos subieron hasta mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos un poco, me sobresalte pero, creo que me alegre un poco al sentir como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

-G-Garu~.-Solté un pequeño gemido, Entonces ¿Nosotros estamos a punto de hacerlo?-S-Sabes pensé que después de cenar tal vez tu y yo podríamos…-

-Tomare un baño…-Garu bostezo y se alejo de mi.

¿Que? ¿¡El solo se fue así!?

Un par de minutos después, No dejaba de mirar a Garu con el ceño fruncido, él solo estaba enfrente de mi mientras terminaba de comer, ¿No se percató de lo que intentaba decirle?

-¿Estas bien?.-Dijo rompiendo el silenció.

-Si…¿Por que lo preguntas?.-Sonreí levemente.

-No lo se…luces algo molesta ¿Sucedió algo?.-

-No…ya te dije que estoy bien.-Cruce los brazos y desvíe mi mirada de el.

-E-Esta bien…por cierto ¿Que querías decirme hace unos momentos?.-

-Oh, no era nada importante, debería irme a casa antes de que anochezca.-Dije mientras tomaba mi plato y caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Espera…creí que te quedarías a dormir.-

-No lo creo…sabes no me he sentido bien últimamente, creo que es un resfriado y no quisiera contagiarte.-

-¿Estas segura? No me importaría resfriarme, además prefiero quedarme contigo, no quiero que estés sola.-

Sonreí mientras me enrojecía levemente, bueno no tengo por que molestarme con el.

-Esta bien…tomare un baño…-Suspire, no…realmente no tengo motivos para molestarme con el, ya pasará.

Me sentía un tanto inquieta mientras estaba sumergida en la tina, miraba la puerta de reojo una y otra vez, En ocasiones Garu decidía "Hacerme compañía" en la ducha pero esta vez…no hubo ni un rastro de el. Estaba un tanto triste y mi mente comenzó a pensar vagamente, Tal vez…¿El se cansó de mí?, me sobresalte un poco, reí levemente ¿Enserio? Creo que me preocupaba bastante, aunque…

¿Por qué me sentía como si fuese así?

Salí de la ducha y me coloque mi pijama, camine hacia la habitación de Garu mientras secaba mi cabello y ahí estaba el…leyendo, Sonreí levemente, me senté a un lado de él y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?.-

-Son solo algunas técnicas ninjas…-

Bostecé y frote mis ojos, Garu me miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Volví a besarlo pero esta vez en los labios y me recosté sobre la cama, Garu dejo caer su libro y se lanzo sobre mí.

-¿G-Garu? ¿Qué estas haciendo?.-

Sonrió levemente y me beso, una y otra vez aumentando el nivel, mi respiración comenzaba a alterarse, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, coloque mis manos sobre su espalda, quería atraerlo mas hacia mi, quería más que solo un beso.

Su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la mía, su rodilla se encontraba empujando levemente mi entrepierna, estremeciéndome cada vez mas. Esta vez no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna, realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Se alejó de mis labios por la falta de oxígeno, sonrió nuevamente y depósito un pequeño beso en mi frente.

-Buenas noches…-Dicho esto bostezo y se recostó a un lado de mí y se quedo dormido.

¿Qué? ¿¡El solo va a dormir!? Suspire pesadamente, esto no puede estar pasándome.

Al día siguiente fui a la casa de Ching, realmente necesitaba un consejo de ella.

-Entonces…¿Qué pasa con Garu?.-

Demonios, no puedo contarle sobre esa clase de cosas ¡Moriría de vergüenza! Pero se que ella es muy buena dando consejos.

-B-Bueno…creo que nuestra relación cambió un poco…-

-¿A que te refieres con eso Pucca?.-

-El ya no es como antes…-

-Creo que lo entiendo, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hicieron?.-

-¡Ching!.-Me sonroje por completo mientras Ching soltaba una carcajada

-Oh vamos Pucca, se muy bien que ustedes dos no son una pareja tan inocente y bueno…supongo que eso es algo normal en las parejas de hoy en día, así que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.-Ching sonrió levemente

Sabia que siempre podría contar con ella.

-G-Gracias…-

-Y bueno, ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?.-

Suspire levemente, era una larga historia y tenía que contársela por completó.

Un par de minutos después…

-Ahora entiendo todo…y bien, dices que ya pasó un mes ¿Verdad?.-

-S-Si y ayer no hacia nada mas que provocarme, o eso creo…-

-Creo que el intenta hacerse el difícil, como cuando éramos niños, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.-

-¿Tendré que perseguirlo de nuevo?.-

-No, eso significa que ahora tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no se…intenta "provocarlo".-

-¿¡C-Como se supone que haga eso!?.-Mi rostro se torno completamente escarlata.

Ching soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno…me temo no poder ayudarte con eso, ya que…-Ching bajo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente.-Tu sabes que yo no…-

-¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento lo había olvidado!.-

-Descuida, a puesto a que en una de esas revistas que lee Ring-ring se encuentra la respuesta…Y tienes suerte, ella me presto unas cuantas.-Dicho esto Ching se acerco a su armario y lo abrió, tomo todas las revistas y las lanzó a su cama.

-¿Estas segura de que encontraremos algo?.-

-Bueno, eso espero…tenemos que leerlas todas.-

Después de leer todas las revistas Ching y yo encontramos un par de artículos que hablaban sobre el tema.

-Bien comencemos con el primero.-Dije mientras tomaba la revista y comenzaba a leer el encabezado.

"Cuando una pareja deja de amar"...Me paralice al leerlo, y ¿Si tiene razón? Sacudí un par de veces mi cabeza, no…no debo sacar conclusiones así de rápido, hice a un lado ese artículo, no quería leerlo por el momento, así que tome otro y comencé a leerlo.

-Oh, creo que encontré algo Pucca…-

-¿Enserio? ¿De que se trata ese artículo?.-

Ching se sonrojo levemente al leer el título y le entrego a Pucca la revista.

-Creo que tu deberías leerlo por ti misma…-

-¡L-Lo siento Ching! Realmente eres la mejor de las amigas, digo…me estas ayudando con este tipo de cosas y…-Pucca cubrió su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Descuida Pucca, todos somos adultos…supongo que es algo normal tener ese tipo de experiencias ¿No lo crees?.-

-S-Si eso creo…-

-Aunque creo que tu y Garu tienen bastante experiencia.-Ching sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Pucca se tornara aun mas roja que su vestido.

-¡Ching!.-Pucca frunció levemente el ceño.

Ching soltó una carcajada.

-Descuida, tal vez después seas tu quien me molestaría así.-

-Eso te lo aseguró.-

Un par de horas después fui a mi casa y comencé a leer los demás artículos, realmente no puedo creer que yo este haciendo esto, me siento un como una pervertida, aunque…¡Garu es el culpable!

Mire mi teléfono y vi un par de mensajes de Garu confirmándome que cenaría esta esta noche conmigo, bien…Esperemos que esto funcione, El paso número uno decía algo sobre la ropa, usar algo que lo provoque.

Bien, camine hacia mi armario y busque lo mas provocativo posible, pero desgraciadamente la mayoría de mi ropa no era para nada "Provocativa".

Suspire un tanto frustrada hasta que recordé algo, recuerdo que una vez en mi cumpleaños Ring-ring, me había obsequiado un vestido un tanto revelador, ella lo hizo con el propósito de dejarme en ridículo pero no lo logró.

Busque entre un par de cajas y ahí estaba, ese vestido negro…No definitivamente no, ¿¡En que estoy pensando!?

Dude por unos segundos hasta que opté por probármelo, solo por curiosidad.

Si, definitivamente no…El vestido apenas y me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era algo ajustado y ni hablar del escote, era bastante revelador, me sonroje al verme con el vestido, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto…

Mire nuevamente la pila de revistas y mire por un segundo a el primer artículo que había leído, no…Garu y yo tenemos una buena relación, el no se canso de mi…

Tome la revista y comencé a leer unos párrafos principales, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría leyendo este artículo, un par de golpes a la guerra hicieron que me sobresaltara, guarde todas las revistas y abrí la puerta…

~Pucca pov's off~

~Garu pov's on~

Finalmente había terminado con mi entrenamiento y por suerte, Pucca me invito a cenar esta noche…Después de todo sus tíos no estaban así que no podría dejarla sola.

Entre al restaurante y busque a Pucca por todas partes, probablemente estaba en su habitación, así que camine hacía ella e intente abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, toque un par de veces esperando a que abriera.

Era bastante feliz, finalmente podía gritarle al mundo lo mucho que la amaba, nuestra relación cambió, ya no es como era en un principio cuando yo solo quería hacerla mía, finalmente comprendí lo egoísta que fui y que podría ser feliz sin tener que acostarme con Pucca, por el momento no creo que el Sexo sea necesario, aunque un par de besos subidos de tono no estaban para nada mal.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, nos paralizamos. Si dije "Nos" no hace falta que explique quien mas se paralizó.

-Wow…-Por un momento olvide todo lo que había dicho anteriormente, ahora tengo que hacerla mía.

-Hola…-Pucca sonrió y me beso.

-H-Hola…tu…em…-

-¡Oh si lo olvidaba! La cena ya esta lista.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Oh demonios, esos movimientos de cadera me están comenzando a matar, su figura resaltaba demasiado con ese vestido y por si fuera poco tenia una buena vista en su escote, su piel tan suave era visible y solo tenia ganas de mordisquearla.

-Lo siento, había olvidado el postre asi que tendremos que improvisar un poco.-

Mire atentamente su cadera y sus glúteos, amo este vestido.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?.-

-Si creo que un par de cosas.-Dije mientras no perdía la vista de esos hipnóticos movimientos.

-Perfecto…por cierto ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?.-

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.-

Minutos mas tarde, Pucca disfrutaba de su cena mientras que yo disfrutaba de la vista, el escote era probablemente uno de los mejores inventos, no podía dejar de apartar mi vista de el, rebotaban una y otra vez, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no mientras ese par de perfectas circunferencias jugaban conmigo…y eso hacia que mi autocontrol muriera lenta y dolorosamente.

~Garu Pov's off~

~Pucca Pov's on~

Estaba un tanto inquieta, Garu se comportaba un tanto extraño desde que llego, y al parecer no me prestaba atención, me sentía nerviosa, ¿Por qué de pronto solo se comporta asi?.

-Quería preguntarte algo…-Dijo seriamente.

-¿S-Si?.-Esto es malo, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos.

-B-Bueno, ese vestido que traes puesto….-

Y enseguida lo note, ¡Olvide quitarme este horrible vestido!

-No crees que...-

-¡N-No! Verás…yo solo estaba probándome ropa y pensaba en desechar algunas prendas y…-

Sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

-O-Olvide quitarme este vestido…no había planeado nada.-

-Entonces…Yo te lo quitare si insistes…-Me beso inesperada pero apasionantemente y poco a poco me recosté sobre la mesa.

Me aferre a el, bueno…esto no estaba para nada planeado pero funciono.

Garu colocó su mano sobre mi muslo y sentí como lentamente subía por debajo del vestido. Escuche cuando la cremallera del vestido descendía lentamente. Garu comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras retiraba lentamente la parte de arriba de mi vestido, mi respiración aumentaba y comenzaba a gemir levemente.

Todo se había ido al diablo en el momento en el que el Garu estaba jugueteando con mis pechos, los apretaba una y otra vez mientras jugueteaba con mi lengua.

Si, todo indicaba solo una cosa…hasta que, su celular ¡Su celular comenzó a sonar!

-Oh demonios…-Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y miraba su celular.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?.-Dije mientras me reincorporaba.

-No lo se…-Dijo mientras contestaba el teléfono.-¿Ahora que ocurre Abyo?.-

Suspire pesadamente.

-¿Es enserio?...Si ahora estoy muy ocupado.-Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa provocando que yo me sonrojara. Se acerco nuevamente a mi y volvió a besarme mientras jugueteaba con mis pechos.

-¿Es enserio?-Se alejo nuevamente de mi y suspiro pesadamente.-Esta bien…estaré ahí en cinco minutos.-Dijo mientras colgaba su celular y tomaba su chaqueta.

-¿Q-Que sucedió?.-

-Tenia una pelea con Tobe…pero preferí venir contigo y ahora el esta persiguiendo a Abyo y Dada, y si no estoy allá en cinco minutos…golpeara a Abyo y a Dada.-

-¡P-Pero! Ellos pueden defenderse solos ¿No crees?.-

-No me importa si Tobe los golpea, solo lo hago por que si no vendrán aquí y bueno…¡Será rápido! Tu solo duerme…-

-¡N-No!.-Sostuve su chaqueta, no quería verme bastante obvia, pero ¿¡Por que esto me pasa a mi!?

-Descuida…estaré bien, te veo mañana.-Deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente y se fue solo así.

Suspire con frustración, esto de verdad no estaba pasándome.

Garu entrenaba junto con Abyo y Ching, yo los observaba a lo lejos mientras acariciaba a Mio.

Los tres detuvieron su entrenamiento y dirigieron sus miradas hacia cierta chica peli azul, fruncí el ceño al ver como saludaba especialmente a Garu. Me levante y rápidamente camine hacia ellos.

-Wow Garu…todo este entrenamiento no ha sido en vano.-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?.-Contesto Ching de mala gana.

-Mi cumpleaños es este fin de semana…solo quería darles esto.-Dijo mientras les entregaba a los tres unas invitaciones.

-¡Genial!.-Abyo salto y tomo la invitación.

-Y Garu…tuve que hacer una excepción por ti, solo espero que no vuelvas a pasarte de copas como hace unos años…-

-No tenias que mencionarlo.-Dijo mientras se enrojecía levemente y tomaba la invitación.-Espera…¿Qué excepción?.-

Ring-ring suspiro y me señaló.

-Solo por ti invito a tu noviecita.-Ambas nos miramos con desagrado.

-No iría sin ella…-Garu me miró, haciendo que me sonrojara y suspirara.

-Arg como sea…solo sean puntuales y vayan bien vestidos, aunque esta vez no será nada formal ¿Ok?.-

Todos asentimos y nos despedimos de Ring-ring…Una fiesta, suena divertido pero realmente no tenia humor.

Pasaron los días y la fiesta de Ring-ring llego, use un lindo vestido rojo, no suelo usar maquillaje así que solo opte por un labial rojo, cada vez me sentía un poco mas frustrada con respecto a Garu, realmente me preocupa que ya no sienta interés en mi…

Suspire y golpee un par de veces mis mejillas, no…realmente debo dejar de pensar así, hoy trataré de divertirme…Sonreí y salí del restaurante, me encontraría allí con los demás.

Al llegar al lugar todos lucían tan maduros y elegantes, suspire…Ya no éramos unos niños.

Me dirigí hacía Ching, ella estaba platicando con Chief. Salude a ambas y ellas sonrieron.

-Creí que vendrías con Garu.-

-Oh…su entrenamiento se alargó un poco mas, dijo que nos veríamos aquí.-

-Y hablando de Garu…ahí viene.-Chief señalo a Garu que se dirigía a nosotras, sonreí y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Cuidado Garu…Pucca te dejará con muchas marcas de labial.-Bufo Abyo.

Garu solo rodó los ojos y limpio el beso que le había dejado. Por alguna razón…se sintió molestó.

Un par de horas después, todos bailaban animadamente, excepto yo…miraba a Garu charlar con Chief ¿¡Desde cuando era tan cercano a ella!? El parecía charlar muy alegremente con Chief, el no es así…bueno al menos conmigo. Suspire, no…yo misma soy la causante de mi tristeza por pensar en estupideces.

Mire a un chico acercarse a mi, Era alguien parecido a Ring-ring, piel blanca cabello azul…y sonrió en cuanto me vió.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu tan sola?.-

-O-Oh…y-yo no estoy sola solo estoy un poco cansada…-

-Ya veo, La fiesta es genial ¿Verdad?-

-Si supongo…-

-Soy Roonie…-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.-

-Pucca.-Sonreí levemente mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Asi que tu eres Pucca…Mi prima no deja de hablar de ti.-

-Oh! Entonces eres familiar de Ring-ring.-

-Asi es, hace poco llegue a Sooga, es un lugar interesante…Lastima que Ring-ring este muy ocupada como para darme un pequeño recorrido.-

-En ese caso…tal vez podríamos ir mañana.-Sonreí levemente.

-Hecho…es una cita.-Me paralice al escuchar eso ultimo y solo reí levemente.

-Lo siento, tengo novio…-

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Quién es el afortunado?.-

-Se llama…-Fui interrumpida por Garu, quien apareció de la nada.

-Oh! ¡Roonie! Creí que habías muerto.-

-Vaya Garu…Tal parece que ahora puedes hablar…-Frunció el ceño.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?.-Los mire con curiosidad.

-¿Hablas de Roonie? Oh el vivió aquí en Sooga antes de que tu te mudaras aquí…-

-Creí que no eras de aquí…como dijiste que querías conocer Sooga…-

-¡N-No! Garu s-solo bromea…-Roonie rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno…creo que ya conociste a mi novia ¿Verdad?.-Garu sonrió y miro a Roonie.

-¡Oh! Si…justamente hablábamos sobre ti…-

-Que bueno…por que ahora tengo que hablar con mi novia…asi que nos vemos luego…-Dijo Garu mientras sujetaba mi brazo y me llevaba lejos del salón.

Garu se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, miro alrededor…estábamos lejos de todos, sonrió lascivamente y entramos a la habitación.

-¿Q-Qué hacemos en la habitación de Ring-ring?.-

-Bueno…tenia la necesidad de decirte que, ese vestido es un poco corto ¿No?.-Dijo mientras me guiaba hacia la cama de Ring-ring.

-Y-Yo…-No pude responderle ya que comenzó a besarme muy apasionadamente. Me aferre a el y comencé a jadear cuando el bajo sus manos y apretaba con fuerza mis glúteos.

Seguí el ritmo del beso mientras lo atraía mas hacia mí. Sentí como su mano se adentro debajo del vestido y comenzaba a descender mis panties, el se alejo de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, su mano se encontraba jugueteando con mis pechos hasta liberarlos y comenzar a succionarlos, gemía su nombre una y otra vez. Lo necesitaba.

Garu se sentó en un lado de la cama y me senté sobre el mientras jugueteaba con mis pechos, arquee mi espalda y me deje llevar por Garu.

-Oh Demonios…-Gruño levemente, mientras que yo no gemía, gritaba…Garu parecía jugar conmigo.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, grite por ultima vez el nombre de Garu y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Por alguna razón, había extrañado esta sensación, recobre el aliento y me senté sobre un bulto un tanto extraño que hizo que me estremeciera. Inconscientemente volví a rozar contra el, Garu sonrió.

-Aún no terminamos…-Dijo levantándome levemente mientras el desabrochaba su pantalón.

Escuchamos un par de pasos y nos alarmamos, tal vez era Ring-ring…

-Demonios…olvide cerrar la puerta.-Garu me cargo y nos encerramos en el baño.

La puerta del cuarto de Ring-ring se abrió y cerro violentamente, Se escuchaban pasos. Garu abrió levemente la puerta y ambos vimos a Ching y Abyo bastante amigables.

-No puede ser…-Murmuramos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-A-Abyo espera…No estoy muy segura de esto…es que es la primera vez que yo…-

-Descuida…Seré gentil contigo.-Dijo Abyo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ching y la recostaba lentamente en la cama.

Garu cerró la puerta y ambos intercambiamos miradas…Esto era tan vergonzoso.

Durante un par de horas Garu y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el baño, nuestros rostros estaban completamente rojizos al escuchar a nuestros mejores amigos.

-¿Crees que ellos ya…?-

-N-No…Aun se escuchan ruidos…-

Bueno…mi mejor amiga y su ahora novio arruinaron mi momento, pero creo que estoy un poco feliz por Ching…Al final, Garu y yo decidimos irnos por la ventana hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación en donde ambos no dijimos nada y solo nos recostamos en el sofá.

Al dia siguiente Ching y Abyo lucían muy felices, Garu y yo nos sentíamos un poco incómodos con ellos, los mire con molestia…ellos arruinaron mi momento por el suyo.

-¡La fiesta fue genial!.-Dijo Abyo alegremente.

-Si…pero tu y Ching desaparecieron el resto de la fiesta…-

Garu escupió su bebida mientras que Ching y Abyo se sonrojaban violentamente.

-E-Eso no importa…por cierto ¿Notaron que Roonie regreso?-

-¡S-Si! ¿Por qué habrá regresado?-Rieron nerviosamente.

Mire a los tres que evadían el tema completamente, suspire pesadamente.

Y después de eso Garu prefería evadir los besos y caricias…me sentía un tanto frustrada, regrese a casa y leí por ultima vez esos ridículos consejos…"Tomar la iniciativa" me sonroje de solo pensarlo, pero si quería "hacerlo" con Garu debía tomar la iniciativa…

Fui a su casa y tal parece que el estaba charlando con Ring-ring, fruncí el ceño, Ring-ring me miro y sonrió levemente…

-Bueno…¿Te parece bien si continuamos mañana?-

-Si…te veré después…-Garu se despidió de Ring-ring y me miró con sorpresa.

Ring-ring me miro con superioridad y se fue del lugar.

-Pucca…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.-

-Y-Yo…solo quería verte y bueno…-

Garu sonrió y beso mi frente.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?…Pediré algo…-

-N-No…si quieres yo puedo preparar algo.-

-¿Estas segura? Es que yo…-

-¡No te preocupes! Estará todo listo en unos minutos, tu solo espera y te llamare cuando este listo…-

-Esta bien…mientras tomare una ducha y meditare un rato.-Garu me dio un pequeño beso y ambos entramos a su casa.

Aun así me sentía inquieta…¿Por qué Ring-ring vino aquí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Garu? ¿Por qué Garu últimamente es así conmigo? El había cambiado un poco…no era como antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a salir.

Me sobresalte y comencé a pensar en todos los encuentros fallidos que hemos tenido, En el comedor cuando yo use ese vestido…El por lo regular cuando estamos apunto de hacerlo ignora su celular, en la fiesta de Ring-ring, desde el incidente de Ching, siempre cierra la puerta y esta vez no lo hizo, ¿¡Ahora el es muy amigable con todas!? Mi pecho me dolía, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron sobre mi rostro…

Cubrí mis labios y sollocé, ¿El realmente estaba jugando conmigo? No era justo…no era nada justo, tenia que demostrarle que yo no soy un juguete, no…Sin duda alguna hoy tomaré la iniciativa y le demostrare que…Puedo darle una lección.

~Pucca pov's off~

~Garu pov's on~

Una vez que termine de ducharme busque a Mio por todas partes pero no había señal de el, probablemente estaba con Yani, me senté aún lado de mi cama y comencé a meditar.

Estaba tan centrado en mi meditación, hasta que sentí como alguién se había lanzado sobre mi. Ambos caímos al suelo, pero ambos nos sentamos a un lado de la cama.

-Pucca…-Reí levemente.

-G-Garu…-Lucía completamente roja.

-¿Que suced-…-Fui interrumpido por ella, comenzó a besarme mientras subía de nivel cada vez más. Esta vez era ella quien se había adentrado y jugueteaba con mi lengua.

Se sentó sobre mis piernas mientras me atraía mas a ella…bueno, ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad así? Sujete sus caderas y las atraje hacia mí, frotándolas contra las mías.

Comenzó a jadear, se alejo de mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Oh no…¿Este es otro sueño?

"No lo creo…esto es tan real, deja los sueños atrás esto es mil veces mejor, mira quién esta mas despierto que tu" mire por unos segundos el bulto en mi pantalón mientras Pucca rozaba contra este.

Gruñí levemente mientras Pucca mordisqueaba mi cuello, ¿Acaso pretende dejar marcas?

Me deshice de su vestido y de su sostén, pero ella se alejo de mí y sonrió lascivamente…Esto es interesante.

Volvió a besarme y lentamente comenzó a descender hasta mis pantalones y bajo mi cremallera lentamente, se arrodillo enfrente de mi y me sobresalte al ver como ella liberaba mi miembro y lo sujetaba con su mano izquierda. Nunca antes la había visto así.

Cruzamos miradas y ella comenzó a mover de arriba a bajo su mano, suspire pesadamente, definitivamente tenia de disfrutar el momento.

Pucca sustituyo su mano por su boca, gruñí levemente mientras sentía su lengua recorrer mi miembro, suspire y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiró.

Pucca se detuvo por unos instantes e introdujo mi miembro en su boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

-Oh demonios…-Esto era realmente único, miraba a Pucca de reojo, ella jadeaba levemente, necesitaba hacérselo ya mismo, ella era tan jodidamente erótica.

-P-Pucca…será mejor que te detengas ahora o si no yo…-Dije tratando de alejarla pero fue inútil, ella continuó con sus movimientos, e incluso rodeó mi miembro con sus pechos mientras lamia la punta de éste.

-N-No importa…-Dijo sin más.

La habitación era inundada por sonidos bastante placenteros y sugestivos. Llegue a mi limite y me corrí pero a Pucca no pareció importarle ya que…al juzgar por su sonrisa tal parece que le gustó el sabor…

~Garu pov's off~

~Pucca pov's on~

No…No…¡No! ¿¡Yo realmente hice esto!? ¡Dios! ¡Me siento tan avergonzada! N-No niego que fue algo placentero, tal vez para ambos.

Cruzamos miradas por unos instantes, traté de levantarme pero mis piernas temblaban.

-Ni lo pienses…es mi turno.-Dijo mientras sujetaba mi brazo y me lanzaba a la cama.

-G-Garu…-El colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, y comenzó a acariciar mi feminidad.-¡Ah!…n-no seas tan rudo…-

-Hace unos momentos tu no me escuchaste…-

Me paralice, demonios…supongo que…

-Tendré que castigarte…-

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza levemente.

Garu me besó con lujuria mientras jugueteaba violentamente con mis pechos…

Estaba bastante impaciente, Garu pellizcaba fuertemente mis pezones, haciendo que gritará. Sabía que esta vez Garu sería un poco mas rudo conmigo y yo…no creo tener ningún problema con eso.

Comenzó a mordisquear mis pezones e introdujo un par de dedos dentro de mi y comenzó a moverlos provocando que mis gemidos fuesen cada vez mas altos.

-Vaya…estas tan ansiosa como yo…-Dijo Garu mientras se colocaba un preservativo.

Yo jadeaba cada vez más, si…tenia razón ambos estábamos muy ansiosos.

Volvió a besarme mientras entraba en mi, dio una fuerte embestida haciendo que yo gritara su nombre. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y el comenzó a moverse de una forma un tanto brusca.

-¡G-Garu! Ngh…ah!.-

-Eso es grita todo lo que quieras.-

Me deje caer sobre la cama mientras Garu continuaba embistiéndome, definitivamente no lograba callarme, hasta que…su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo…

Garu me miro y tomó su teléfono y contestó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¿Si?.-Dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa, trate de cubrir mi boca, no podía hacer nada de ruido, n-no en estos momentos.

-Oh! Tio Dumpling Tanto tiempo…¿Cómo han estado?.-Me paralice al escucharlo, esto era aun peor…Inmediatamente trate de silenciarme mientras Garu hablaba por teléfono.

Garu se percato de esto y con su mano libre sujeto las mías impidiendo que me callara, así que solamente traté de morder mi labio.

-Oh ¿Enserio? Me alegra escuchar eso…-Garu sacó su miembro de mi y me dio la vuelta, estaba boca abajo y nuevamente entro en mi con una fuerte embestida.

-Ngh! Ga-…-Sujete las sábanas con fuerza mientras trataba de alcanzar una almohada.

-Si claro…Pucca esta aquí conmigo…lo siento pero ella insistió en venir a ver una película y no se preocupe, la llevare a casa temprano.-Garu…me las pagarás, pero dejando a un lado ese incómodo momento, realmente estaba feliz, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

-Por supuesto, puede hablar con ella…-Garu coloco el altavoz y me entrego el teléfono mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho y al mismo tiempo besaba mi cuello.

-¡Pucca! ¿¡Como estas pequeña!? ¡Te extrañamos mucho!.-Lloriquearon mis tíos.

-Y-Yo también los extraño.-

-¿Te haz portado bien? ¿No le haz causado problemas a Garu?.-

-D-Descuiden todo esta bien…-Garu sujeto con fuerza mis caderas y me dio una fuerte embestida mientras yo ahogaba un par de gritos.

-¿Estas bien querida? ¿Te escuchas algo agitada?.-

-E-Es por la película, estuve llorando un poco y…¡Ah!.-

-¿Estas bien querida?.-¿Ahora que se supone que les respondería? ¿Qué Garu me embiste cada vez mas fuerte?.-

-N-No fue nada…me asuste con la película, lo siento…-Rei nerviosamente y mire a Garu con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien…solo llamamos para recordarte que pronto regresaremos a Sooga, nos vemos pronto pequeña…-

-¡S-Si!.-Dije y colgué inmediatamente el teléfono.

-Bien…continuemos con la "película".-Dijo Garu mientras me levantaba mis piernas sobre sus hombros profundizando las embestidas.

Sabía que terminaría pronto, no podía mas.

-T-Te amo…Te amo!.-Tome el rostro de Garu y lo bese nuevamente y sentí como un escalofrío y pequeños espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo.

Garu se dejo caer sobre mi mientras abrazaba mi cintura.

-Vaya…sabia que no lo soportaría más…-Dijo Garu mientras se recostaba a un lado de mí.

Trate de levantarme pero fue inútil, asi que me deje caer sobre el pecho de Garu. Lo abracé mientras que el besaba mi frente.

-Estoy agotada…-Bostece.

-Si…fue genial…por cierto…¿No dejaste la cena en la estufa?-

-¡Es cierto!-Abrí los ojos y me levante rápidamente, pero mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

-Bueno…esperemos que en un par de días regreses a la normalidad.-Dijo Garu mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.-No quiero mentirles a tus tios con tu problema para caminar, o que tal vez no puedas sentarte…-Rio levemente haciendo que yo me sonrojara violentamente.

Continuará…

Bueno, bueno, bueno…finalmente me aparezco por aqui, de verdad lo siento mucho chicos *sufro*

Pero bueno…lo importante es que actualice no? :'v *De Noche 7v7r* xD

Supuestamente este capítulo no iba a contener nada de Lemmon! XD

Pero no me culpen a mi, culpen a **Miko-Sempai** ella me convenció de cambiar el capítulo y tenia razón, creo que esta mejor asi XD

En fin chicos estoy muy sad de verdad por que ya estamos en la recta final de "Las 50 sombras de Gar-" arhe no v:

Pero bueno, si esta historia esta por terminar :(

Pero la primera parte :v

Ya que hable con mi senpai **Miko-Sempai**

Sobre el final ( • ̀ω•́ )

Y bueno ambas estuvimos hablando y probablemente exista la segunda temporada(?) arhe, de esta historia xD, aunque ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra 7v7

Y bueno amen a Miko(?) por que ella tuvo la idea de hacer la continuación de esta historia y odienla por que no terminara muy bien(?)

Cof *Bebes(?)* cof (?) 7v7?

Y bueno chicos esto fue todo por ahora, espero regresar pronto, los amo y cuidense.

Chau~


End file.
